Alta Alatis Patent - Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes
by Nuuuf
Summary: "Je ne vous entendais plus crier. J'ai cru, pardonne moi Severus, que ta fille avait eu raison de toi."
1. Prologue

Alta Alatis Patent

Le ciel est ouvert à ceux qui ont des ailes

Elle marchait, tremblante, plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était d'habitude, dans les couloirs qu'elle connaissait bien pour les avoir foulés depuis sa plus petite enfance.

\- Artémia ? Que fais-tu là ?

La voix de la Médicomage raisonnait dans le couloir, avant que la petite ne se décide à se retourner.

\- Je crois qu'Edern est mort, lui aussi.

La petite fille leva ses yeux bleus et rencontra ceux inquiets de la Médicomage. Ann s'approcha d'Artémia et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

\- Tu as du faire un cauchemar ma petite. C'est normal dans ces circonstances, tu veux m'en parler ?

Mia fronça les sourcils et s'écarta de la Médicomage. Elle n'avait peut-être que onze ans, bientôt douze répétait-elle, mais l'expression qu'elle arborait la vieillissait considérablement.

\- Mais non Ann ! Je l'ai vu ! Il s'est pendu à la maison !

Ann agrandit les yeux de surprise, face à la révélation abrupte de l'enfant.

\- Que racontes-tu ? Il était là il y a trois heures.

La petite fille inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de s'exprimer. Elle n'aimait pas la faiblesse de sa voix, elle n'aimait pas la détresse qui émanait d'elle à cet instant.

\- Il est dans le salon, au-dessus du tapis beige. Il pendouille dans les airs, sa tête est plutôt bleue et…

\- Arrête Mia!

Ann fronça les sourcils à son tour et s'éloigna de la fillette. Artémia regarda l'amie de sa mère, décontenancée. Elle savait que les adultes n'aimaient pas ce qu'elle disait, ce qu'elle faisait remarquer parfois. Sa mère lui avait souvent dit de se taire plutôt que de déblatérer des mots que les gens ne voulaient entendre, des mots qui pouvaient les blesser ou les rendre malheureux. Mais à ce moment, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Ann. Elle avait seulement dit la vérité, comme on le lui avait toujours exigé.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

La Médicomage considéra l'enfant devant elle. Elle portait son pyjama bleu et des chaussons en forme de lapin. Elle paraissait fatiguée et son visage bouffi indiquait qu'elle avait pleuré une partie de la nuit.

\- Évidemment.

Un nœud se créa dans le ventre de la Médicomage. Elle avait déjà perdue son amie dans l'après-midi, elle espérait ne pas en avoir perdu un de plus.

\- Tu es venue par cheminée directement ?

Mia hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

\- Je ne... je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, où aller…

\- Tu as bien fait. Va dans mon bureau, je t'y rejoins au plus vite.

Artémia hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et regarda Ann partir rapidement. Elle se retourna et continua à déambuler dans les couloirs de la clinique Wizardry. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant une porte qu'elle connaissait maintenant bien pour y avoir collé l'oreille bien trop souvent. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et fit pivoter la porte.

Pendant un instant, elle pensa que l'après-midi avait été un simple cauchemar et que tout était comme avant. Les bougies éclairaient faiblement la chambre, comme elles étaient programmées pour le faire la nuit. Elle fit un pas en avant et découvrit une vieille dame, allongée, les yeux fermés.

Elle laissa couler une larme silencieuse, avant de retourner silencieusement dans le couloir.

\- Mia !

La fillette se retourna devant Byron, le médicomage qui avait, lui aussi, remplacé sa mère, alors que la maladie la gagnait. Tout le monde avait déjà remplacé sa mère.

\- Ta mère n'est plus dans…

\- Je sais, coupa la petite fille, froide comme jamais Byron ne l'avait vu. J'allais rejoindre le bureau d'Ann.

Le Médicomage se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu veux que je t'y accompagne ? Tu risquerais de te perdre.

\- Non merci. Je suis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi, ajouta la petite fille avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de s'éloigner de l'homme.

Mia continua à marcher, laissant ses chaussons grincer contre le sol plastifié de la clinique. Elle se sentait vide, tellement vide. Et tellement épuisée.

Elle trouva le bureau de la Médicomage et poussa la porte. Mia se détendit légèrement dans la pièce. Elle y avait passé tellement de temps qu'elle connaissait le nom de chaque livre de la bibliothèque, bien qu'elle n'en comprenait pas encore le contenu. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil d'auscultation en attendant l'amie de sa mère et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

 _ooo_

\- Mia? Artémia ?

La petite fille ouvrit les yeux doucement et fit face à Ann. Ses yeux bruns brûlaient de tristesse.

\- Artémia, tu avais raison.

La petite fille ferma les yeux et inspira doucement pour tenter de calmer le malaise qui l'embaumait.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée, Artémia.

La fillette cacha son visage dans ses mains, alors que ses épaules se soulevaient irrégulièrement.

\- Mia ? Tu veux une potion calmante ?

La fillette inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de dégager son visage pour regarder la Médicomage.

\- Non, non ça va.

Elle se redressa sur le fauteuil, regardant à droite puis à gauche. Elle percevait un étau qui comprimait son cœur, elle sentait les larmes qui voulaient couler.

\- Donc maintenant, il n'y a plus que moi ?

La Médicomage regarda la petite fille, intriguée, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction. Prise au dépourvue, Ann entoura la petite fille de ses bras. Artémia laissa tomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et laissa chacune de ses larmes abîmer la blouse blanche du Médicomage.

\- Mais je vais faire quoi ? Je vais dormir où ? Je vais faire comment ?

Ann s'éloigna et regarda la petite fille. Elle l'avait connu lorsqu'elle avait deux ans, lorsque sa mère avait repris sa formation, puis la petite était venue régulièrement, peut-être trop pour une enfant de son âge. Elle avait grandi ici, dans cette clinique, pendant des années, puis Thalia avait rencontré Edern et enfin la fillette était restée à l'écart de cet endroit morbide. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Edern s'investisse lui aussi au sein de la clinique. Artémia, lorsqu'elle n'allait pas à l'école, venait ici, comme elle irait chez ses grands-parents, c'était sa deuxième maison. Ce qui faisait d'Ann, en somme, sa tante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu vas venir avec moi quelques jours pour qu'on trouve une solution.

Artémia hocha la tête et se leva du fauteuil.

\- Tu es blessée ?

Ann lança immédiatement un sort de diagnostic sur la petite qui frissonna désagréablement.

\- Arrête ! Je n'aime pas ça, tu le sais !

\- Chut !

La Médicomage fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, tenant toujours sa baguette face à la petite fille.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mia ne put empêcher son cœur de battre rapidement, alors que de légères gouttes de sueur se formaient sur son front. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas immédiatement de réponse, Artémia attrapa la baguette de la femme.

\- Mia ! Rends-moi ma baguette !

La fillette cacha la baguette dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

Ann désigna le fauteuil et reporta immédiatement son regard vers la petite fille, analysant sa réaction. Elle la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'était une gamine un peu spéciale, qui avait des réactions un peu déplacées par moment, comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Elle était un peu paradoxale, parfois s'émerveillant sur un simple objet et se désintéressant de la Septième Merveille du Monde. Elle n'avait pas, non plus, un caractère facile, plutôt difficile à cerner.

\- Oh !

Elle baissa ensuite les yeux et porta sa main à l'entrejambe de son pyjama.

\- Oh !

Mia releva les yeux vers Ann et croisa ses yeux bruns. Son regard, habituellement doux, était dur, inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre quelque chose. Mais son esprit était blanc, vide.

\- Tu es blessée ?

Aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

\- Rends moi ma baguette, Artemia.

La petite fille serra d'autant plus l'objet magique. Si Ann lançait un sortilège de diagnostic, elle découvrirait la réalité. Elle ne trouvait pas d'autre alternative, cependant.

\- Ann ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'un frisson la traversa.

\- Heureusement qu'un Médicomage sait se passer de sa baguette.

Ses entrailles se nouèrent et pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'elle allait vomir. Elle scruta la Médicomage dont les traits semblaient se durcir.

\- Mais… Quoi ?! Elle s'approcha de la petite fille et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Que s'est-il passé Artemia ? Elle s'adressa avec une telle douceur que la petite ne put retenir ses larmes.

Elle pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle pleura le décès de sa mère, la perte de son beau-père, la disparition du semblant de famille qu'elle avait et _ça_. La peur, la trahison, la douleur. Elle était incapable de parler maintenant. Incapable de mettre des mots sur cette journée horrible.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

\- Severus ! Exactement celui que je voulais voir.

Un homme grand, fin, habillé de noir entra dans la pièce. Il parcourut rapidement la salle du regard et ses traits se détendirent légèrement lorsqu'il constata qu'ils étaient seuls.

\- Vous m'avez appelé Mr. le Directeur, remarqua-t-il.

Albus Dumbledore sourit, faisant bouger sa longue barbe argentée, tandis que ses yeux bleu luisaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Un bonbon au citron ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, attendant que le vieil homme se décide à développer sa pensée.

\- Mr. le Directeur ?

Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme, c'était incontestable. Il était peut-être aussi considéré comme un vieux sorcier, mais sa puissance n'égalait pas son âge. Il vivait probablement depuis plus d'un siècle, maintenant. Même si il était compliqué d'affirmer quoique ce soit. Ses cheveux poivres et sa barbe grise encadraient son visage comme le ferait de mauvaises herbes. Même ses sourcils semblaient être décider à envahir son front. Son gros nez retenait ses lunettes qui échappait au barrage que formait ses oreilles. Si oreilles, il avait.

\- Ah oui, j'oubliais comme ton temps est précieux, Severus.

Le directeur suça son bonbon un court instant, jouant avec ce dernier comme pour se brosser les dents. Puis il reprit, ses yeux bleus intenses affichant une honnêteté et une austérité qui pouvaient en faire frisonner plus d'un. Son visage, pourtant, était calme, cordial mais toujours calculateur.

\- Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu te souviens de Miss Stavingston ?

Severus, contrit, esquissa un infime mouvement, qui ne pouvait être perçu seulement par ceux qui le connaissait le mieux. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un homme secret, peut-être trop. Mais il avait toujours de bonnes motivations pour se justifier.

\- En effet.

\- Et je suppose que tu n'as donc pas oublié Miss Artémia ?

Rogue déglutit, rendu mal à l'aise par la tournure des événements. Il avança d'un pas, tout en affrontant le regard du vieil homme. Il y avait des secrets qu'il ne souhaitait jamais révéler mais il semblait que son avis ne comptait pas. Du moins, s'il avait, un jour, compté.

\- Dois-je supposer que quelque chose est arrivée à … qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

Le regard sévère d'Albus retrouva sa jovialité légendaire.

\- Oui et non.

Severus sentit son cœur accélérer, alors que ses yeux sombres revêtirent un léger voile d'inquiétude.

\- Auriez-vous l'obligeance de développer ? Exigea t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ah oui, pardonne-moi, je pensais à mes cache-oreilles.

Le Directeur s'amusa de la réaction du professeur de potion, avant de reprendre son explication.

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Miss Stavingston était Médicomage dans une clinique à Glasgow ?

Severus acquiesça, attendant impatiemment le dénouement de l'histoire, et la raison de sa présence.

\- Malheureusement, Miss Stavingston a contracté une Scrophulite particulièrement résistante, qui a eu raison d'elle il y a une semaine.

Le visage de Severus se décomposa légèrement.

\- Thalia est morte ?

\- Grossièrement dit, mais oui.

Les yeux bleus de l'ancien sorcier se posèrent sur l'homme en noir, scrutant le moindre signe qu'il pouvait laisser paraître. Il était pâle, beaucoup plus pâle qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

\- Bien évidemment, elle avait tout prévu pour Artémia et son mari avait donc obtenu sa garde.

\- Mais ?

\- Tu es vraiment perspicace ce soir, Severus. Mais Mr. Hughton s'est pendu le soir même. Tragique histoire, tout de même.

Albus posa ses mains sur le bureau chargé d'objets étranges et les croisa. Sur les murs, des générations de Directeurs vivaient à travers leurs tableaux. Les meilleurs sorciers de l'histoire se trouvait derrière lui, et s'étaient, un jour, assis dans le fauteuil en cuir où il se trouvait à l'instant même.

\- Severus, il est temps pour toi d'endosser ton rôle de père.

Rogue posa sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise, mais ne concéda pas à s'asseoir. Il ferma les yeux pendant une demi-seconde et respira doucement, se libérant de l'angoisse qui l'avait assiégé pendant un court instant. Ces mots innocents ne l'étaient pas pour tout le monde.

\- Non. C'est impossible. Il y a forcément une autre solution. Vous savez comme c'est dangereux.

La voix du professeur de potion était inaudible, imperceptible. Il parlait presque pour lui-même, pour se convaincre qu'il n'était toujours pas digne de chérir la petite fille qu'il avait. Pour se convaincre qu'il ne la connaissait pas pour une raison valable. Pour la protéger. De son entourage, de son train de vie, de lui, tout simplement.

\- Mon garçon, tu as changé, et Thalia n'a pas eu toute l'histoire.

Il voyait bien la peine dans le regard de l'homme sombre qui haussait les épaules, sceptique. Severus Rogue n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours le même être intimidant, passionné par la magie noire et les potions, antipathique, sarcastique, froid. Ses aspirations, elles, avaient changé. Mais pas lui. Il était toujours le même homme dangereux, trop dangereux pour une petite fille innocente. Il la salirait de son ombre, il ferait disparaître son soleil. Il n'était pas un homme bien. Il n'était pas un père. Il n'était pas digne de l'être.

\- Et je dois t'avouer qu'il m'est impossible d'arranger autre chose pour Miss Rogue tant que tu es encore vivant.

Il eut un silence, long, pesant, pendant lequel le cerveau de Rogue ne cessait de tourner. Onze ans et neuf mois. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis le jour où il avait dû quitter sa fille tout juste âgée de deux semaines. C'était pour la protéger. Pour la protéger de lui. C'était la seule chose qui lui avait permis de ne pas regretter toutes ses années perdues. Elle avait été en sécurité pendant de longues années.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Tu peux t'en rendre compte toi même si tu le souhaites, elle est dans la pièce adjacente.

Severus tourna la tête vers la porte qui donnait dans la fameuse salle.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est la meilleure solution ? Elle ne me connaît pas et je ne suis pas un père, je ne serai pas capable de l'être.

Albus dénoua ses doigts et hissa sa carcasse hors de son siège à la force des bras. Il portait une fine robe pourpre qui taillait sa silhouette avec une imposante grâce. La soie brillait avec les rayons du soleil, faisant davantage ressortir les coutures dorée et la rose cousue sur ses manches. Il se stabilisa sur ses pieds et contourna la grand bureau avec légèreté pour se placer au côté du Maître des Potions. Il posa sa longue main blanche dans son dos, le poussant un peu plus vers la porte pour l'inciter à prendre la bonne décision. Il ne se dégagea pas de l'emprise amicale de son supérieur, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il savait que lorsque le vieil homme agissait ainsi, c'était pour le manipuler. Et Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme qui se laissait manipuler, du moins excepté en ce jour déconcertant.

\- Balivernes ! Tu l'as déjà été. Un court laps de temps peut-être, mais Thalia ne semblait pas effrayée à l'idée de te laisser la petite à cette époque... Tout ira très bien mon garçon.

Rogue pinça les lèvres, se remémorant parfaitement cette période sombre, mais pour autant la plus heureuse qu'il ait pu vivre. Il avança une nouvelle fois et posa sa main sur la poignée en cuivre, avant de l'actionner.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ses brillants yeux bleus et de la mélodie de ses petits gazouillements. Mais depuis ? Que restait-il de tout cela ?

Severus avança et aperçu le dos de sa fille. Ses cheveux noirs, comme ceux de son père, étaient légèrement bouclés et lui tombaient en dessous des épaules. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu puisqu'elle continuait à élever une balle dans les airs.

Le professeur des Potions sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège d'attraction informulé. La balle changea de trajectoire et atterrit dans la grande main de l'homme.

La fillette, surprise, se retourna, suivant la balle des yeux. Elle se figea. Comme lui venait de se figer.

Artémia avait un visage fin, malgré des traits masculins qu'elle tenait de son père. Elle avait une mâchoire plutôt carrée, mais adoucit par de jolies pommettes, elle avait un nez proéminent, mais qui était oublié lorsque l'on croisait ses beaux yeux bleus. Ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau, si bien qu'elle paraissait extrêmement pale. Artémia fronça les sourcils face à l'inspection dont elle était soumise et se leva. Elle n'était pas très grande pour son âge, ni très grosse non plus. Mais elle était jolie. Elle se tenait droite, le menton haut, la poitrine en avant montrant ainsi qu'elle avait reçu une éducation convenable. Sa tenue, elle aussi, attestait que la fillette venait d'une bonne famille. Elle portait une chemise rayée bleue sous un pull en laine dénué de manche, crème. Le tout rentré dans une jupe en velours, bleue elle aussi. Elle était certainement jolie pour une Rogue.

\- C'est de la triche.

Sa voix était douce et contrôlée. Si elle était affectée par la rencontre avec son père, elle ne le montrait pas.

Severus fronça les sourcils face à l'accusation de la fillette. Pour seule réponse, elle désigna du bout des doigts la baguette sombre qui prônait dans la main du sorcier. Severus acquiesça silencieusement avant de tendre la balle, tout en jugeant la réaction de sa fille. Elle avança, gracieusement, confiante, et attrapa l'objet en prenant garde à ne pas rentrer en contact avec l'homme sombre.

Elle se retourna ensuite, et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Artémia tendit sa paume vers le haut, libérant la balle de sa petite emprise, et cette dernière s'éleva de nouveau dans les airs.

Severus admira la scène, et fut surpris du contrôle dont faisait preuve sa fille. La magie chez les sorciers de moins de onze ans était instable, incontrôlable, souvent trop faible pour se manifester sans baguette. Et pourtant, Artémia était assise, parfaitement calme, à faire léviter un objet à sa guise. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, dans l'entrée de la porte, en attendant de trouver la bonne chose à faire, à dire. Il se retourna vers Albus, dont la main était toujours posée dans le dos du professeur, et le questionna du regard. Le vieil homme poussa son protégé doucement pour l'inciter à continuer.

Il s'approcha du fauteuil où la petite était assise et se posa sur le siège près d'elle. Ce geste ne sembla pas la perturber puisqu'elle continuait à jouer avec sa balle.

\- Savez-vous qui je suis ?

La balle frétilla légèrement, puis retomba dans la paume de la petite fille, qui referma ses doigts autour. Elle inspira légèrement, avant de se concentrer sur l'homme à ses côtés. Elle admira son visage cireux, ses deux orbites si sombres qu'elles en étaient effrayantes, son large nez, ses fines lèvres, et ses cheveux gras qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

\- Severus Rogue, affirma-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle continua à le regarder impassiblement, étant le parfait reflet de son père. Jugeant qu'il ne rajouterait rien, elle se reconcentra sur sa balle.

\- Et ?

La fillette soupira et tourna la tête, un léger éclat de colère apparent dans ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas l'homme devant elle. Il était sombre, effrayant, son visage n'était pas chaleureux. Et puis, il l'avait abandonné. C'était, aux yeux de la jeune fille, le plus gros de ses défauts il était un lâche. Devant ses ennemis, ou de simples inconnus, elle avait compris qu'elle devait toujours paraître inaccessible, imperturbable. Pour cela, elle devait faire oublier le tumulte de sentiments qui l'envahissait. Oublier la peine de ne plus avoir de mère, et cacher la joie de retrouver un père. Masquer l'angoisse de le rencontrer, et déguiser sa crainte de l'inconnu. Parce que si on savait tout ce qu'elle cachait, elle serait aussi fragile qu'une perle en cristal.

\- Apparemment mon géniteur.

Severus fronça les sourcils face à cette petite qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui faciliter la tâche.

\- La transmission du nez semble dominante, ajouta-t-elle avant de se retourner.

Elle était surprenante, un peu déconcertante même. Trop curieuse pour son propre bien, par moment. A dix ans, elle avait demandé pourquoi elle avait un nez bossu parce que tous ses camarades s'amusait à la comparer à une sorcière. Elle savait qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle s'interrogeait si tous les sorciers avait le même nez qu'elle. Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, et Edern lui avait promis de lui expliquer plus tard. C'était finalement Ann qui avait pris la petite fille sur ses genoux et lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait hérité de la moitié du patrimoine génétique de ses parents. Elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle avait les yeux bleus, pourquoi elle avait les cheveux bouclés mais pas châtain comme sa mère. Après cette découverte, Artémia avait scruté chaque homme aux cheveux noirs, espérant, un jour, trouver son père dans la foule.

Rogue ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda le Directeur, en retrait, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, ses yeux brillants de malice.

\- Rappelez-moi votre âge.

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant parfaitement la tournure que prenait la situation. Elle avait l'habitude des questions rhétoriques qui avait pour but de la faire réfléchir sur son comportement. C'était leur philosophie au pensionnat, mais ces punitions là n'avaient jamais réellement eu d'impact chez la petite fille entêtée qu'elle était.

\- Onze ans et demi, annonça-t-elle, légèrement hautaine.

Il n'y avait plus réellement de douceur dans la voix de la jeune fille, sa voix était glaciale, tout en étant cajoleuse. Elle avait onze ans mais elle tenait le discours d'un enfant de treize et elle était capricieuse comme une fillette de sept.

\- Et quel âge semble-je avoir ?

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse pour se donner contenance. Il rencontra une nouvelle fois le regard bleuté de sa fille, il espérait y voir de la honte, de la crainte ou une quelconque forme de respect pour lui, mais il en était bien autrement.

\- Vous êtes vieux.

Il pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et l'index, avant de soupirer et de reprendre.

\- Soit. Votre mère vous a t-elle donc rien appris ? Murmura t-il, un léger rictus sur les lèvres, décidé à gagner cette joute verbale.

La jeune fille se tourna, cette fois, entièrement vers le professeur. Son visage avait gagné en couleur, comme si elle retenait un feu qui la ravageait de l'intérieur. Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis d'un sourire angélique, elle répondit :

\- Ah si pardon, je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

Puis elle se retourna et n'attendit pas pour faire voleter sa balle dans les airs.

\- Cette petite a ton caractère Severus ! Plaisanta Albus.

Le concerné n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Artémia se leva, se tourna vers le Directeur, lâchant la balle qui roula sur le sol.

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Je n'abandonne pas ma famille!

Rogue leva un sourcil, tout en jugeant la réaction de sa fille, tandis que Dumbledore se contentait de sourire. Elle avait haussé le ton et montré qu'elle n'était finalement pas si insensible à la situation, et Artémia s'en voulait pour cet excès de nerf. Elle s'était promis qu'elle y arriverait, qu'elle en était capable.

\- Artémia ! S'indigna Severus face aux accusations de sa fille.

L'interpellée se tourna vers son père, légèrement surprise. Elle n'avait pas cru qu'il se souviendrai d'elle, non. Elle avait toujours cru, ou entendu, qu'il l'avait abandonné, ce qui, pour elle, allait de pair avec l'oubli.

\- Vous... Vous vous souvenez de mon prénom ?

Les lèvres du professeur s'étirèrent finement, enrichissant son expression dédaigneuse.

\- Bien évidemment.

La petite croisa les bras sur sa petite poitrine, tout en fixant le professeur. Elle commençait à se sentir partagée. Partagée entre l'idée que son père n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, et l'idée qu'il ne l'avait peut-être pas entièrement oubliée.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que vous soyez un lâche et que vous m'ayez abandonné.

Elle ne semblait pas effrayée comme tous les enfants de son âge par l'homme imposant. Non, elle n'était même pas terrifiée quand Rogue serra les dents et qu'il pinça l'arête de son nez, une nouvelle fois.

\- Je ne vous ai pas abandonné.

La petite regarda son père, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les garçons à l'école qui faisait des bêtises, mais qui déniait les faits lorsque les preuves les accablaient. Son père faisait parti de ceux là, il lui semblait.

\- Ah oui ? Comment appelez-vous cela alors ? Vous m'avez oublié, vous préférez peut être dit comme cela ?

\- Arrêtez. Maintenant. Siffla le professeur. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'une fillette de onze ans me crie toute sa haine, alors qu'elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

Le sang de la fillette semblait bouillir tant son visage rougit de colère. Elle n'essayait plus de paraître sereine, elle voulait simplement se vider de la haine et de la frustration qu'elle avait accumulé au cours de ses années de solitude.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? Excusez-moi alors, je ne suis peut-être pas la bonne personne pour exprimer l'espoir que j'avais de voir un jour mon père -vous- venir pour mon anniversaire !

La remarque fit grimacer, légèrement, le Maître des Potions. Son cœur se serra, sa petite fille avait grandi sans son père, et elle lui en voulait.

\- Vous ne savez pas tout, fut la seule chose que Rogue put répondre sur le moment.

\- Et vous aurez tout le temps pour éclaircir ces petits moments d'ombre, j'imagine, interrompit le vieil homme, trouvant que le couple n'interagissait pas comme il le souhaitait.

Cependant Mia ne semblait pas entendre le Directeur. Ou elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle avait trop longtemps attendu.

\- Et bien je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?

\- Que vous a raconté votre mère ?

\- Severus, mon garçon, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Miss Rogue a probablement envie de s'installer.

Severus tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, puis vers sa fille, qui le fusillait du regard. Elle semblait encore différente de la petite fille qui jouait à la balle quelques minutes auparavant. Malgré sa petite taille, elle ne semblait pas avoir onze ans. Son visage déformé par la colère faisait ressortir la profondeur de son regard et la brume qui s'y trouvait. Elle n'avait plus l'air si innocente ainsi.

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr. Le Directeur, je pense qu'il soit important de mettre au clair certaines choses, sans quoi la cohabitation me semblerait impossible.

Le Directeur regarda les deux individus, et sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte doucement derrière lui.

Artemia se sentit soudainement à l'étroit, seule, face à son père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu, et dont les premiers mots qu'elle lui avait adressé n'étaient que des reproches.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Mia s'exécuta, ne quittant pas son père des yeux. Il la vit obéir, et fut ravi de constater qu'elle pouvait être conciliante lorsqu'il le fallait.

Dans toutes ses années en tant que professeur, il avait appris à connaître les élèves. Pas à les apprécier, mais plutôt à les découvrir, comme des rats de laboratoire. Il y avait toujours trois reflets chez une même personne celui qu'il nous dévoilait, celui qu'il arborait lorsque tout allait bien, et celui qu'il portait lourdement quand le monde tournait à l'envers. Le dernier était généralement celui oublié par les professeurs de l'école parce qu'elle était la plus indicative, la plus révélatrice de la réelle nature de leurs élèves. Sa façon de gérer le stress, la colère, la défaite, la honte montraient les capacités humaines et intellectuelle de l'élève lorsque il n'était pas dans un environnement favorable. Mieux, il y répondait, plus il y avait était confronté. Pour les professeurs, même si leur devoir les y obligeait, ils préféraient, par moment, fermer les yeux plutôt que d'admettre qu'un élève n'était pas pleinement heureux, à l'école ou dans sa famille. Ils se devaient de garder un point de vue objectif sur chaque enfant, et donc de ne s'attacher à aucun d'eux. Au contraire, Severus appréciait de faire travailler ses élèves ainsi, bien qu'il déniait le faire formellement. Il découvrait ainsi un élève différent de celui qu'il était en présence des autres professeurs.

Sa fille n'exceptait pas à la règle. Derrière son air de glace, elle brûlait de mystère.

\- Je me répète, que vous a raconté votre mère ?

Artémia marqua une pause avant de répondre, elle inspira profondément, se rappelant la promesse qu'elle s'était faite et répondit :

\- Que vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait faire confiance et qu'elle était partie.

Severus dut reconnaître le courage de sa fille. Elle avait en elle une conviction qui pouvait soulever des montagnes.

\- C'est en partie juste.

\- Qu'est ce qui est faux ?

Severus croisa les jambes, se donnant davantage de contenance. Sa fille avait certainement du caractère, c'était évident. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il avait été idiot de s'embarquer de la sorte dans une telle situation, mais comment aurait-il pu agir autrement ? Évidemment, il l'avait imaginé cette rencontre. Il y avait pensé à chaque fois qu'il croisait une fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Il avait pensé qu'il lui restait encore plusieurs années avant que sa fille cherche, si jamais elle le souhaitait, à connaître son père. Mais Severus n'avait jamais imaginé devoir affronter une enfant de onze ans, avide de réponses. Non, il s'était fourvoyé en pensant qu'il découvrirait une jeune femme de dix-sept ans rusée, curieuse mais tranquille avec un contrôle de ses émotions digne de son père. Il ne voulait pas d'une enfant pleurnicharde, superficielle ou d'une idiote. Même s'il n'aurait jamais vraiment le choix. Il s'était juré de l'accepter comme elle était, aussi ennuyante qu'elle pouvait être. Il lui laisserait sa chance, leur chance. La chance de se connaître. Il s'était douté, quand même, qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son absence. Il avait juste espéré qu'elle soit au courant de tout, et qu'elle comprendrait. Mais la réalité était tout autre. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il devrait éduquer sa fille, vivre sous le même toit, et encore moins lui raconter son histoire, leur histoire. Il n'était pas préparé à cela, il ne le serait jamais.

\- Rien. Il y a seulement un détail manquant.

\- Qui est ?

Severus sourit doucement. Il pouvait voir, finalement, la ressemblance dont avait parlé le directeur auparavant. Cette impatience et cette ténacité, ça venait forcément de lui. Mais il pouvait admettre que c'était terriblement dérangeant. Sa fille ne pouvait-elle pas seulement lui faire confiance et ne pas poser de question ?

\- Votre mère m'a fait jurer de ne jamais vous contacter, jusqu'à ce que ce soit vous qui veniez à ma rencontre.

Artémia fronça les sourcils, surprise par la tournure des événements. Sa mère lui aurait forcément parlé de ce pacte. Elles n'étaient certainement pas proches, mais c'était quelque chose de suffisamment important pour que ce soit énoncé dans une quelconque discussion de famille.

\- Comme c'est arrangeant, se surprit-elle à dire, méprisante.

\- Ne. Doutez. Jamais. De. Ma. Parole, accentua t-il, le regard sévère.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour l'empêcher de trembler. Elle avala sa salive et fixa ses yeux bleus, soudainement devenus timides et inquiets, sur ceux froids de son père, espérant les voir s'adoucir.

\- Vous avez choisi de ne plus me voir au prix de votre vie ? Vous ne vouliez vraiment pas de moi...

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Mia baissa la tête et regarda ses souliers. Elle ferma les paupières avec force pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Sa gorge, serrée par l'émotion, empêcher le moindre son de sortir de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'un accident dans la vie de deux personnes. Elle l'avait toujours su. Mais l'accepter était encore plus difficile.

Severus observa sa fille s'émietter devant lui, et se surprit à ressentir un poids alourdir son estomac. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait, lorsqu'il voyait le sang s'échapper dans le typhon de sa douche le soir, après avoir ôter son masque blanc de son visage. Mais il l'oubliait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les innocents qui avaient accueillit la mort quelques heures auparavant. Mais sa fille, elle aussi, était innocente. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était un homme vivant dans le mensonge et dont les mains n'étaient plus blanches depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si il avait forcé sa mère a le fuir parce qu'il était incapable de s'en occuper. Elle était innocente. Et les innocents, même si le monde était injuste, se devaient d'être libérés, de vivre librement.

\- Vous m'avez mal compris, Artémia. Je n'ai pas choisi, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Votre mère m'a imposé le Serment.

La fillette releva la tête, elle pouvait voir une expression étrange sur le visage de son père. De la peine peut être ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je veux dire pourquoi ma mère vous a obligé à m'abandonner. Ça ne se fait pas !

Rogue inspira doucement avant de répondre.

\- Ne blâmez pas votre mère, c'était la meilleure solution à cette époque. Comme elle vous l'a raconté, elle ne pouvait pas me faire confiance et...

\- Pourquoi ?

La jeune fille attendait depuis dix ans d'obtenir les réponses à ses questions, mais sa mère était intransigeante sur le sujet. Elle ne cessait de répéter : Tu auras tes réponses quand le temps viendra. Le temps était enfin venu. Elle avait besoin de réponse pour donner un sens à ses onze anniversaires où elle avait pleuré dans son lit, le soir, parce que son paternel n'était toujours pas venu. Elle avait besoin de réponse pour toutes ses fêtes des pères où elle avait dû offrir son cadeau à sa mère, faute de père. Évidemment, les choses avaient changé lorsqu'Edern était entré dans leur vie quand elle avait eu cinq ans, mais c'était une autre histoire, encore.

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole, susurra t-il comme il le faisait si bien en classe.

Mia sursauta légèrement au ton réprobateur de l'homme, avant de prendre une mèche de ses cheveux et de la porter à sa bouche. Le geste n'échappa à l'homme en noir, et si il fut surpris de la voir réagir ainsi, comme une enfant battue, devant sa remarque réprobatrice il ne le dit pas.

\- J'ai enchaîné les mauvaises décisions et elle avait peur qu'il m'arrive d'agir de la sorte avec vous.

Severus continua de fixer sa fille, étudiant chacun de ses mouvement. Il ne le montrait guère, mais son regard bleu le troublait légèrement. Ce regard qui lui rappelait de nombreux moments qu'il s'était forcé à oublier.

\- Vous avez les mêmes yeux que votre mère.

Artémia sourit doucement, mais baissa la tête, gênée par la remarque.

\- On me le dit souvent, maintenant je sais d'où vient le reste.

Severus hocha discrètement la tête et la pièce tomba dans un silence étrange où chacun analysait les paroles de l'autre. Mia leva la tête et hésita avant de parler :

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Nous allons voir le Directeur.

Mia leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non, je voulais dire, maintenant, est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance?

La question resta sans réponse pendant de longues secondes.

\- J'ai appris de mes erreurs.

La fillette ne répondit pas, pensant que le professeur détaillerait sa pensée. Puis voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander des détails.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que je pourrais confier ma vie à ce garçon, Miss Rogue.

Severus, et sa fille, se retournèrent, surpris, de voir le Directeur dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il sourit, ses yeux malicieux brillant de complaisance.

\- Je ne vous entendais plus crier. J'ai cru, pardonne moi Severus, que ta fille avait eu raison de toi.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, alors que sa fille rigolait légèrement. Son visage rayonnait désormais, sa peau blanche reflétait les rayons qui traversaient la fenêtre en ogive de la pièce. Ses petits yeux se plissaient, tandis que sa pupille s'ouvrait davantage à la lumière. Elle cachait sa bouche par sa fine main, mais son rire carillonnait dans toute la pièce, la réchauffant instantanément. Cette chaleur lui avait tellement manqué, davantage que ce qu'il voulait encore l'admettre.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Artémia admirait le bureau du Directeur. Elle trouvait la pièce mystérieuse. C'était étrange comme elle ressentait la magie ici. Dès qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Poudlard, elle avait pu sentir des frissons la parcourir. Frisson de peur ? D'excitation ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle n'avait pas fait attention à la beauté du bureau adjacent, elle était trop occupée à oublier la peur qui écrasait son estomac. Mais la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était belle, étrangement belle. Il y avait de nombreux portraits sur les murs, des outils bizarres sur les tables et sur les étagères mais pourtant, il régnait, dans cette pièce, une ambiance agréable. Artémia soupira de soulagement.

Maintenant que la situation avait été mise au clair, ou du moins, qu'elle savait que son père ne l'avait pas délibérément abandonné, elle se sentait un peu mieux, un peu moins perdue. Elle allait pouvoir reconstruire une famille, et surtout avoir un père, un vrai, qui pourrait lui raconter des histoires, l'emmener dans la forêt, la porter sur son dos. Elle pourrait vivre pleins de nouvelles expériences qu'elle n'avait jamais pu, parce que sa mère n'avait jamais le temps pour lui faire découvrir le monde.

\- Miss Rogue, vous comprenez votre présence ici ?

Dumbledore avait une voix douce, réconfortante en un sens. Artémia était certaine qu'il aurait pu insulté n'importe qui de Cracmol tout en faisant passer la chose pour un compliment.

\- Oui, M. Dumbledore. M. Rogue est le seul parent qu'il me reste, je dois donc aller vivre avec.

Le vieil homme sourit, alors que Severus grimaça. Il percevait deux faces chez sa fille. Celle de petite fille capricieuse et hautaine qu'il avait rencontrée tout à l'heure et celle parfaitement bien éduquée qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Vous n'avez plus vos grands parents ? S'enquit Severus, intrigué.

Il avait toujours connu la mère de Thalia, pour avoir été une amie de sa mère, même si elles ne se voyaient presque plus. C'était une femme plutôt charmante avec des principes fondés.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle, après la naissance -hors mariage- d'Artémia que Thalia n'avait plus rencontré ses parents.

\- Non, ils sont morts à la fin de la Première Guerre. Je ne les ai pas connus.

La voix de la jeune fille était froide, insensible. Il ne répondit rien mais ne put s'empêcher de penser que sa fille avait quelque chose d'étrange en elle.

\- Bien, maintenant concernant votre éducation. Vous êtes bien inscrit à Poudlard, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de votre mère.

Mia pinça les lèvres puis se tourna vers son père. Il regardait le Directeur, droit devant lui, et ne lui accordait aucun regard.

\- Elle ne voulait pas que je vienne étudier à Poudlard, elle expliqua, je devais aller à l'Institut de Sorcellerie de Salem.

\- Le souhaitez-vous toujours ? demanda le Directeur.

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Severus ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants, analysant chaque situation.

\- Comme Miss Rogue le souhaitera.

Mia espérait que son père choisisse pour elle. Sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il n'y avait pas eu de discussion, ni même d'explication.

Maintenant, bien sûr, elle comprenait mieux. Elle n'avait jamais su que son père était un professeur dans cette école. Elle n'avait jamais rien su de lui.

\- Ceux qui résident en Angleterre vont à Poudlard ?

Le Directeur acquiesça.

\- J'aimerai donc étudier à Poudlard.

Le Directeur lui offrit un grand sourire, ravi par la tournure que prenait la situation.

\- Poudlard aura de la chance de vous avoir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu' _il_ semble penser, murmura Artémia en jetant un regard vers son père.

\- Ne tombez pas dans son piège, Severus est un garçon introverti mais d'une grande loyauté. Il ne vous le dira jamais, mais il est ravi que vous êtes ici.

Severus porta sa main droite à son visage, calmant ses nerfs, ce qui amusa Dumbledore et Artémia.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos commérages ?

Elle sourit doucement.

\- J'imagine que tout est en ordre, M. le Directeur ? Je ferai restaurer le Manoir, mais je doute qu'il n'y soit habitable dans l'immédiat. Notre présence à Poudlard ne posera pas de problème ?

\- Poudlard est ta maison, Severus. J'ai ajouté une chambre à tes appartements, et les affaires de Miss Rogue y ont été conduites.

\- Bien. Nous y allons, suivez-moi, ordonna t-il à Artémia. M. le Directeur, il salua poliement.

\- Filez faire connaissance. Miss Rogue, n'hésitez pas à me rendre visite.

\- Merci M. le Directeur. Bonne soirée.

Artémia se leva et suivit son père, soudainement intimidée. Elle descendit les marches en colimaçon et lui emboîta le pas.

Mia, même en marchant d'une allure plutôt rapide, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer les couloirs. Elle regardait chaque tableau, chaque tapisserie, chaque colonne de marbre, chaque escalier avec insistance.

\- Vous habitez ici toute l'année?

\- Oui.

\- Quelle matière enseignez-vous ?

\- Potions.

Severus entama la descente des escaliers du 5ème étage, espérant ainsi éviter d'autres questions.

\- Pouvez-vous me faire visiter ?

Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta un instant, considérant la demande de sa fille. Par Merlin qu'il était content de la voir, surpris évidemment, mais heureux. Et confus, surtout. Inquiet, aussi.

Comment pouvait-il tenir son rôle entouré de sa petite fille innocente ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à la protéger tout en gardant la face ?

\- Seulement si vous cessez de me poser vos questions.

\- J'aimerai seulement vous connaître, argumenta la petite fille aux yeux bleu.

\- Nous avons tout le temps pour apprendre à nous connaître.

\- Nous avons quand même perdu onze ans. J'ai envie de les rattraper.

Il soupira, presque touchée par l'aveu de sa fille. Elle lui ouvrait les bras. Il n'avait qu'à lui tendre sa main. Mais…

\- Ca ne se rattrapera pas.

La petite croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarda, avec espoir, l'homme devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait cette chose, ce regard qui faisait qu'elle obtenait souvent ce qu'elle souhaitait.

\- Bien. Vous avez le droit à une question, si je vous pose une question, concéda-t-il.

Artémia sourit avant de répondre.

\- Plutôt l'inverse.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on marchande ses propositions.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Les filles d'abord.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter. Severus commença donc par lui montrer les étages supérieurs, avant de descendre et de l'emmener dans les différentes ailes de l'école. Il ne parlait pas, se contentant de marcher et de donner le nom de la matière étudié à ce niveau. Artémia observait les lieux, les yeux grands ouverts. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au troisième étage que Mia prit enfin la parole, incertaine.

\- Vous ne vouliez pas m'abandonner alors ?

Severus s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa fille. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Il fronça les sourcils et retira sa main, concis.

\- Jamais je n'aurais voulu abandonner ma fille.

Mia soutient son regard et acquiesça. Après quelques secondes, Severus reprit sa visite.

Il lui montra la Grande Salle avant de s'aventurer dans le hall et de découvrir les Sabliers. Il lui expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de l'école et les quatre maisons. Mia avoua qu'elle ne connaissait peu Poudlard, sa mère en ayant fait un léger tabou. Elle savait seulement que cette dernière était à Serdaigle.

Une fois dehors, Artémia demanda :

\- Vous ne voulez rien savoir de moi ?

Severus avança davantage vers le lac, laissant le silence chatouillait les oreilles de la jeune fille, puis il concéda à poser une question.

\- Le Directeur m'a expliqué que vous viviez à Glasgow, vous n'avez jamais habité dans le Manoir des Stavingtson ?

La petite fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre avec sérieux.

\- Non, jamais. Maman ne voulait pas. Elle disait que c'était trop grand, et trop loin aussi. Mais surtout que je ne devais pas vivre dans le luxe des Stavingston.

Severus hocha la tête, sans ajouter un mot. Il considéra une nouvelle fois sa fille, qui marchait devant lui, en regardant partout autour d'elle, découvrant Poudlard. Elle s'avança vers le lac, admirant la lumière qui dansait à la surface puis se retourna vers son père.

\- Ma mère me disait souvent que j'étais comme mon père. Nous nous ressemblons tant que ça ?

Le visage d'Artémia affichait une expression sérieuse, indiquant que la réponse lui était importante.

\- Je pense que vous avez des yeux pour le constater.

\- Je parlais de notre caractère.

\- J'ai fait votre connaissance au même moment que vous la mienne.

Artémia soupira tout fronçant les sourcils. Elle détestait ce genre de conversation, où il fallait aller chercher la moindre information pour l'obtenir. Elle aimait sa mère pour cela. C'était une bavarde, une personne qui n'arrêtait pas de parler, de s'expliquer. Une question suffisait pour obtenir toute sorte d'information. Mais son père n'était manifestement pas loquace lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Irritée de devoir mener un interrogatoire pour connaître davantage son père, Artémia continua.

\- Mais vous m'avez connu petite, vous avez forcément eu des nouvelles de ma mère aussi.

\- Vous m'avez été enlevé lorsque vous aviez deux semaines. Mis à part que vous ne cessiez de pleurer, de manger et de dormir, j'ose espérer que vous ayez changé. Et quant à votre seconde affirmation, non, votre mère ne m'a jamais informé de votre situation.

Il y eut un silence, pendant de longues minutes, que seuls le gazouillement des oiseaux brisait. La jeune fille fit demi-tour pour reprendre la route vers le château, la clarté du jour lui devenant soudainement insupportable.

\- Vous ai-je manqué ?

\- Je crois que c'est à mon tour de poser une question, n'est-ce pas ?

Severus ne put s'empêcher de voir le masque réapparaître sur le visage de sa fille. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour se détourner, visiblement contrariée, et continuer sa promenade, à l'écart. Il voulait vraiment lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences. Il gardait bonne figure depuis dix ans déjà, comment pouvait-il être un père différent du sien, tout en restant l'homme froid et détaché qu'il était. Qu'il se devait d'être.

Ils entrèrent au château mais n'eut même pas le temps d'accéder aux Sous-Sol qu'une voix les interpella.

\- Severus ! Justement la personne que je souhaitais voir.

Minerva McGonagall s'approcha du professeur du Potion, tout en jetant des regards curieux à la petite fille derrière lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec l'homme sombre, ce qui l'intrigua.

\- Minerva, salua simplement le professeur.

\- Mais qui est cette jolie petite fille ? De ta famille, je me trompe ?

Mia s'avança, dépassant légèrement Severus, un petit sourire angélique sur le visage. Elle n'aimait pas que l'on parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas présente.

\- Artémia Rogue, Madame.

La vieille sorcière parut étonnée et se retourna vers Severus qui n'affichait toujours aucune émotion.

\- Ma fille, Minerva. Et celle de Thalia Stavingston avant que tu me le demandes.

La sorcière ne bougea pas, incorporant les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle pouvait parfaitement le voir. La petite fille était la parfaite copie de son père, mis à part qu'elle avait les yeux bleus de sa mère, ses cheveux ondulés, et sa grâce.

\- Oh… commença Macgonagall, sans cacher sa surprise, c'est… surprenant venant de toi…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il pouvait bien voir l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de sa collègue. Minerva se retourna vers la petite.

\- C'est la première fois que vous venez à Poudlard, Miss Rogue ?

La petite hocha la tête.

\- Je serai élève à la rentrée prochaine.

\- Oh ! Elle s'exclama avec un sourire. Je suis Minerva McGonagall, je serai votre professeur de Métamorphose, et je suis aussi la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le visage d'Artémia s'illumina immédiatement.

\- J'aime beaucoup la métamorphose !

MacGonagall sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

\- Comment pouvez-vous aimer quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais pratiqué ? Demanda Rogue en la fixant.

Mia se retourna vers son père et fronça les sourcils.

\- Les livres, ça existe, elle rétorqua comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle.

Severus inspira une bouffée d'air avant de répondre, légèrement irrité.

\- Minerva, excusez l'impertinence de ma fille, elle a dû oublier les bonnes manières en arrivant au château.

Artémia ouvrit la bouche, mais son père posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et se dégagea de sa prise, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Balivernes ! C'est seulement l'amertume de ton E en Métamorphose qui te fait dire des choses pareilles.

Artémia s'amusa de l'échange, alors que Rogue soupira. Il comprenait d'où venait l'indiscipline des élèves de Gryffondor.

\- Vous restez au château ?

Severus acquiesça, tout en reportant son attention vers sa fille, boudeuse.

\- J'imagine que vous vouliez me parler des enfants nés moldus dont je devais m'occuper ?

La vielle dame hocha la tête.

\- Tout est arrangé pour eux, ils ont leurs fournitures et leurs billets.

\- Quand est ce que nous irons chercher mes fournitures ?

Mia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation, et sa curiosité avait pris le dessus. Comme souvent. Elle avait tellement hâte d'avoir sa baguette, comme tous les sorciers. Severus regarda sa fille, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Nous verrons.

\- Mais nous sommes le 10 août...

\- Ce qui laisse 20 jours pour y aller.

\- Mais j...

\- Artémia, ça suffit.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez.

Mia le regarda, sachant enfin comment interpréter ce geste. Son attention se concentra vers la Directrice de Gryffondor, qui semblait amusée par la situation. Deux personnes avec le même caractère, un caractère de Rogue d'autant plus, ne pouvait apporter que des situations intéressantes.

\- Severus, je dois me rendre au Chemin de Traverse avec une Née-Moldue dont les parents n'ont finalement pas pu l'y accompagner. Je peux emmener Artémia si tu le souhaites.

\- Oh oui ! S'il vous plait !

Mia pour la première fois se tournait vers son père, tout en souriant. Il ne faisait aucun doute quant à l'importance de ce voyage. Il considéra la proposition de la Sous-Directrice pendant quelques secondes.

\- Bien, finit-il par concéder, reconnaissant d'éviter ainsi le désagrément qu'impliquait le premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse.

Le sourire de la petite s'agrandit, alors qu'elle s'adressa à la vieille dame.

\- Merci Professeur.

\- Parfait. Je viendrais vous chercher en début d'après-midi et nous voyagerons par cheminée, si cela te convient Severus ?

Ce dernier acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

\- Minerva, vous nous excuserez, nous allons retourner à mes appartements.

\- Bien sûr. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, Miss Rogue. A demain. Severus.

Mia sourit gentiment à la vieille dame avant de suivre son père qui avait déjà commencé à dévaler les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle le rattrapa, elle était silencieuse. Elle venait de comprendre que son identité n'avait jamais été dévoilé. Elle se renfrogna, comprenant que son père, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, n'avait jamais désirée la revoir.

Alors qu'ils accédaient aux cachots, Severus s'éclaircit la voix.

\- J'ai une question pour vous. Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé le nom de votre mère ?

La question raisonna dans le couloir froid avant d'y trouver une réponse.

\- Je n'ai jamais changé. Je me suis toujours appelée Artémia Rogue.

Severus ne répondit pas et s'arrêta devant un mur en brique sablée.

\- Ceci est l'entrée de mes appartements.

Mia regarda plus distinctement, mais elle ne vit absolument rien.

\- Ce n'est qu'un mur.

Severus regarda sa fille, ennuyé, avant d'approfondir sa pensée.

\- Dîtes : Dignus Est Intrare.

La petite répéta, incertaine, lorsqu'elle vit une tête de serpent, en pierre sortir du mur. Elle regarda l'objet, quelque peu effrayée, avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard amusé de son père.

\- Mettez votre main dans sa bouche.

Mia fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est qu'une statue, il soupira. Etes-vous assez stupide pour penser qu'elle pourrait vous mordre ?

La jeune fille regarda son père, méchamment et avança sa main avec une fausse assurance. Elle se retourna, ensuite, pour voir la réaction de son père. Il fermait les yeux et murmurait une incantation. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, mais ne prit pas la peine de la considérer.

\- Je viens de vous donner accès aux appartements. Il vous suffira maintenant de donner le mot de passe et de toucher le serpent pour pouvoir entrer.

Mia hocha la tête, et retira sa main, alors que le serpent disparaissait pour donner accès à une simple porte. Severus l'ouvrit et invita la petite fille à y rentrer. Il ferma la porte derrière eux.

Artémia se retourna aux bruits, paniquée. Elle était mal à l'aise, ici, dans un endroit sous terre, avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle porta une pincée de ses cheveux à sa bouche et continua d'avancer pour entrer dans un salon. Elle contempla la pièce et se détendit légèrement. L'endroit était simple, mais agréable. Une grande cheminée réchauffait le salon, tandis qu'un canapé en cuir noir lui faisait face. Contre le mur adjacent trônait une bibliothèque croulant sous les ouvrages. Une porte en chêne se trouvait sur le mur opposé. Suivant son regard, Severus ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

\- La porte donne à mon bureau, qui lui-même me donne accès à ma salle de classe.

La petite fille hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant. De l'autre côté du salon se trouvait une table rectangulaire et des chaises, face à une grande fenêtre qui montrait le soleil couchant.

Mia s'approcha et contempla le soleil rouge se refléter dans le lac. Voilà un après-midi qu'elle était là.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sous le château ?

\- C'est une fenêtre enchantée.

Severus ne bougeait pas et admirait seulement sa fille faire sa découverte. Elle semblait incertaine et timide. La petite avança et se trouva devant deux portes.

\- Ma chambre et la vôtre, j'imagine.

En effet, sur l'une des portes, une plaque en chêne décrivait le prénom d'Artemia. Elle tourna la poignée et entra dans sa chambre. Elle était belle, singulièrement belle.

Les murs, bleu marine, rassurèrent la petite fille, et elle se trouva même à sourire. Elle fit un pas en avant, faisant craquer le bois sous ses pieds. Elle avait aussi une fenêtre enchantée qui donnait, cette fois, sur la forêt interdite et la cabane d'Hagrid. Une grande armoire faisait face à un petit lit au bout duquel se trouvait un coffre en bois. A gauche, contre le mur, il y avait un grand bureau et une petite bibliothèque. De l'autre côté du lit, cachée par une porte, se trouvait la salle de bain. Artémia resta, un petit moment, assise sur le bord de son lit, à regarder la fumée sortir de la cabane d'Hagrid. Puis elle se leva et retrouva son père, assis dans un rocking-chair, lisant un livre.

\- Vous faîtes réellement vieux, ainsi.

Severus termina sa phrase avant de fermer son livre. Il considéra sa fille un instant, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Mes appartements vous conviennent-ils ?

Mia hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un petit instant à se dévisager, avant qu'Artémia ne se sente mal à l'aise et qu'elle prenne une poignée de cheveux dans sa bouche.

\- Arrêtez de faire cela.

La fillette rougit légèrement, ne se rendant compte de son geste. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait depuis des années. Sa mère avait essayé de la lui faire passer lui rappelant que ce n'était pas ainsi que se comportait une jeune fille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de porter quelques mèches à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle était anxieuse. Elle avait lu, un après-midi, dans le bureau de sa mère, la signification de cette fixation. Elle avait d'ailleurs aimé ce livre, même si elle n'avait pas compris tous les mots, mais elle avait interprété son geste comme un manque de gratification, qui était probablement dû à une période d'allaitement trop courte. Lorsqu'elle avait fait cette découverte, elle avait posé de nombreuses questions à sa mère qui lui avait simplement répondu que ce genre de lecture n'était pas de son âge.

Rien de ce qui l'intéressait n'était jamais de son âge, dans tous les cas.

Depuis, dès que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer cette manie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, pensant que si cette personne connaissait la véritable nature de son trouble, Artémia serait ridicule.

Elle aimait se dire qu'elle était indépendante. Après tout, avec deux tuteurs constamment à l'hôpital, elle avait dû apprendre à le devenir. Seulement, lorsqu'elle mangeait ses cheveux, c'était comme si une grosse pancarte s'allumait sur sa tête où quiconque pouvait lire : « Dîtes moi que tout va bien. Rassurez moi. Dîtes moi que c'est bien. » Et c'était une faiblesse qu'Artémia ne pouvait se permettre de laisser paraître.

\- Vous vivez seul ?

\- Vous espériez des frères et sœurs peut être ? Ironisa le professeur, en arquant un sourcil.

\- Honnêtement, oui.

La réponse surprit Severus, qui ne le montra pourtant pas. Il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de la table.

\- Mili.

Un elfe de Maison se matérialisa dans la pièce, face à Severus. Mia ouvrit de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un elfe, mais elle n'en avait pas côtoyé suffisamment pour y être habituée.

\- Bonjour Maître Rogue. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Bonjour Mili. Tu te souviens d'Artémia, je présume ?

L'elfe se retourna et sourit immédiatement en voyant la fillette.

\- Maîtresse Artémia ! Que vous avez grandi ! Que vous êtes belle !

Artémia regarda son père, légèrement paniquée. Il ne lui indiqua rien mais semblait juger sa réaction.

\- Bonjour... Merci, c'est très gentil.

Elle essaya de sourire, mais son malaise était apparent. Severus s'empêcha de sourire et rappela son elfe.

\- Pourrais-tu prévenir Zila qu'Artémia est de retour ? J'aurais à vous parler.

\- Oui, Maître.

L'elfe disparût, mais réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Maîtresse Artémia ! Que vous m'avez manqué !

\- Bonjour Zila, répondit poliment la fillette.

\- Zila était ton elfe, expliqua Severus.

\- J'avais un elfe ?

Le professeur scruta sa fille pendant quelques secondes. Il avait mis au monde un cornichon qui se sentait obligée de répéter tout ce qu'il énonçait. Il ne lui répondit pas, espérant ainsi qu'elle apprenne à se taire lorsqu'elle posait des questions idiotes. Reportant son attention sur les elfes, Severus continua.

\- J'aurais besoin que vous rénoviez le Manoir Prince. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'y retournerons pas avant l'été prochain. Il faudrait aussi refaire la chambre d'Artémia.

\- J'avais une chambre ?

Severus tourna sa tête vers sa fille, irrité. Il soupira avant de répondre, nonchalant.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être vivre dans une boite en carton sous un pont ?

Mia ne répondit pas mais son expression montrait clairement qu'elle n'appréciait pas être moquée ainsi. .

\- Ce serait possible de voir ma chambre avant qu'elle soit refaite ?

La demande surprit Severus. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Artémia ait besoin de s'assurer qu'elle avait finalement une vie, ici, avant, et que son père en avait fait partie.

\- Vous ferez de la chambre de l'aile Ouest celle d'Artémia, et laissez son ancienne chambre dans l'état. Merci.

Les elfes saluèrent leurs maîtres avant de disparaître.

\- Vous avez des elfes et un manoir ? Pourquoi rester ici alors ?

\- Poudlard me suffisait.

\- Vous avez d'autres propriétés ?

\- La maison de mes parents.

\- Et vous n'y allez pas non plus ?

\- Peu souvent, en effet.

\- Et donc j'avais un elfe ?

\- Je l'ai déjà confirmé il me semble.

\- Il me suffit de l'appeler pour qu'il vienne ?

\- Ils ne sont plus liés lorsque nous sommes à Poudlard, mais autrement oui. Vous n'avez jamais eu d'elfe ?

Mia hocha négativement la tête.

\- Etrange, fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du sorcier.

\- Pourquoi ? Tous les sorciers n'ont pas d'elfe, il me semble.

\- Non pas tous. Les elfes de Maison sont liés à une famille et votre famille maternelle en avait plusieurs.

\- Ma mère les a libérés. Elle n'acceptait pas les traditions des Sang-Pur.

\- Vous n'avez pas été élevé comme tel ?

\- Pas complètement.

\- Développez.

\- J'ai reçu des cours de maintien, de danse jusqu'à mes huit ans, tous les samedis.

\- Seulement le samedi ?

\- J'étais en pensionnat la semaine.

\- En quel honneur ?

Il était rare que les enfants de sorcier aillent à l'école avant d'entrer dans une école de Magie. Les parents préféraient souvent instruire eux même leur progéniture ou engageant une gouvernante pour le faire. Il était d'autant plus intéressant de constater qu'Artémia n'avait pas été élevée ainsi lorsque Thalia avait reçu l'éducation complète des Sang-Pur.

\- Ma mère tenait à ce que j'ai une éducation moldue, je n'ai jamais réellement compris pourquoi. Mais puisque nous vivions dans un village sorcier, c'était compliquée. Donc ça été la solution de facilité.

Severus se surprit une nouvelle fois à trouver sa fille intrigante.

\- Intéressant.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- La plupart des Sang-Pur n'ont jamais parlé à un moldu mais se permettent de se juger supérieur par leurs aptitudes magiques. Par votre expérience, vous avez été capable de vous faire votre propre opinion. Par les temps qui courent, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Artémia hocha la tête.

\- Si nous parlions maintenant de ces cours de maintien.

\- Pardon ?

Elle n'avait jamais aimé ces cours. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se tenir droite, à marcher silencieusement, à s'habiller correctement, à parler quand on l'autorisait. Elle s'en était plainte à de nombreuses reprises. Qui apportait réellement de l'importance à la légèreté de ses pas ? Et finalement, elle avait réussi à faire fuir sa gouvernante après s'être montrée, une nouvelle fois, irrespectueuse. Elle s'était faite punir par sa mère ensuite, parce qu'elle était une enfant trop gâtée qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Puis, elle avait oublié et rapidement, les cours de maintien avait été remplacé par des cours de piano pour suppléer ceux qu'elle recevait déjà au pensionnat.

\- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Cependant, je vais vous mettre au courant de mes attentes. Premièrement, je n'accepterai aucune forme d'irrespect. Aucune. Il insista.

Ses yeux noirs la fixer et elle ne put s'empêcher de baisser le regard.

\- C'est à dire qu'en présence d'un tiers, vous me vouvoierez et m'appellerez Père, Monsieur, ou Professeur. Vous utiliserez les formules de politesse, vous abolirez toutes insultes de votre langage, vous ne me couperez pas la parole et j'insiste, vous n'élèverai pas la voix, ni ne me répondrai.

Mia déglutit doucement et leva les yeux au ciel. Personne ne lui avait jamais imposé autant de restriction, pas même au pensionnat.

\- Ai-je le droit de respirer ? ironisa t-elle.

\- J'ai oublié de mentionner qu'évidemment vous ne lèverez pas les yeux au ciel, et que vous limiterez votre humour en ma présence. Je ne suis pas un homme patient.

Mia ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le regard du professeur l'en dissuada. Il sourit légèrement.

\- Deuxièmement, l'accès à mon bureau, ou à ma chambre vous est strictement proscrite. Nous verrons le reste à l'aube de la rentrée. Toute entorse à ces règles vous coûtera une correction.

Artemia blanchit, et se redressa.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous m'avez certainement bien entendu. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne suis pas un homme violent. Vos punitions consisteront généralement à copier des lignes, me rédiger des dissertations pour vous faire réfléchir sur votre comportement. Mais en guise d'exemple, pour votre désinvolture chez le Directeur, un bain de bouche vous aurez probablement fait du bien.

Artémia ne put s'empêcher de sourire, pensant à une blague de son paternel.

\- Vous voulez peut-être essayer maintenant ?

Le sourire espiègle de la fillette s'évapora rapidement.

\- Non merci.

\- Qui ?

\- Non merci Monsieur.

Mia soupira discrètement. Sa vie n'allait certainement pas être celle qu'elle espérait.

\- Vous pouvez aller dans votre chambre. Nous mangerons à 20h. Soyez à l'heure.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier, et disparut dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, face à la fenêtre et regarda l'obscurité tomber sur la forêt.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

\- Vous avez bien compris ?

Artémia soupira bruyamment. Severus se tourna vers sa fille et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Je n'ai pas cinq ans. Je sais comment me comporter.

\- Laissez-moi en douter.

Il lui avait fallu moins d'une journée pour comprendre que sa fille n'était pas des plus accommodantes. Elle était bruyante, posait sans arrêt des questions et si elle n'obtenait pas de réponse, elle se parlait toute seule. Elle était curieuse, agaçante, caractérielle. Et il ne l'intimidait pas. Ça l'énervait.

Pourtant, la veille, Artémia était rentrée dans sa chambre pour n'en sortir qu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle s'était installée en face de son père et ils avaient mangé en silence. Et ils s'étaient disputés. Pour une simple histoire de fraise.

Artémia n'avait jamais aimé ces petits fruits rouges et elle était bien décidée à ne pas se forcer. Mais Rogue, lui non plus, n'avait pas voulu céder. La jeune fille avait, cependant, trouvé l'argument ultime. Elle l'avait menacé de faire un choc anaphylactique si elle avalait la moindre fraise. Severus n'avait pas été capable de savoir si elle mentait, elle avait gagné. Non sans avoir été gratifiée d'insupportable gamine, évidemment.

\- Dois-je aussi vous rappeler que vous ne devez pas dévoiler notre intimité au premier venu ?

Mia leva les yeux au ciel, geste qui n'échappa pas à son paternel.

\- Comme s'il y avait quelque chose à raconter dans tous les cas, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Continuez ainsi et vous n'accompagnerez pas le professeur McGonagall.

La jeune fille voulut répondre mais se retint au dernier moment. Elle n'était pas habituée à agir ainsi. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'elle parlait trop, mais elle ne l'avait jamais réellement menacé si elle ne se taisait pas. Elle n'avait pas forcément le temps d'exécuter ses menaces, non plus, dans tous les cas.

Las, Artémia contourna son père, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le dos des différents livres et arrêta son doigt sur un gros ouvrage à la reliure cousue à la française. Elle attrapa le manuscrit en jetant un regard derrière elle. Son père remarqua son coup d'œil.

\- Vous avez accès à tous les livres dans cette pièce. Ce qui n'est pas le cas pour ceux qui se trouvent dans mon bureau. Je vous interdis d'y toucher sans mon autorisation. Est-ce clair ?

Artémia hocha la tête silencieusement et se laissa tomber doucement sur le fauteuil le plus proche, le gros livre sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne prends pas la peine de formuler une question, si ce n'est pour ne pas avoir de réponse.

La jeune fille prétendit de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de son père et continua de lire la phrase qu'elle avait commencé.

\- Artémia, menaça-t-il.

La concernée leva la tête et la tourna vers son père, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle ne savait sur quel pied danser avec son paternel. Une partie d'elle voulait le mettre en colère, voulait qu'il comprenne son ressentiment, et une autre voulait seulement découvrir son papa, l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas connu et qu'elle voulait connaître.

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre lorsque deux coups se firent entendre sur la porte. Il se déplaça à travers le salon et ouvrit la porte.

\- Minerva, salua-t-il. Entrez.

La Sous-Directrice lui répondit et avança dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. Vous allez bien, j'espère.

Artémia s'était levée et lissa la robe à carreau bleu qu'elle portait. La vieille dame sourit légèrement.

\- Bonjour Artémia. Très bien, merci. Êtes-vous prête ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et offrit un grand sourire qui dévoilait son excitation.

\- Allez chercher votre cape, ordonna Rogue.

Artémia plissa les yeux et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle attrapa sa seule cape d'été et la positionna sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la pièce deux minutes plus tard, elle trouva son père et le professeur de métamorphose en pleine discussion. Elle n'entendait, cependant, pas ce que racontait son père et il se tut dès qu'il remarqua sa fille.

\- Nous pouvons y aller, Artémia, indiqua la vieille dame.

\- Vous avez déjà voyagé par cheminée ? Demanda Severus.

La jeune fille hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

\- Une réponse verbale, insista-t-il, le regard sévère.

Artémia soupira avant de répondre, agacée.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà voyagé par cheminée. Et par transplanage, avant que vous me le demandiez.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux pendant une demie seconde.

\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour nous de partir, Artémia.

\- Il est préférable, oui, s'accorda Severus.

Il s'avança vers la cheminée et sortit sa baguette, puis les flammes dans l'antre disparurent. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans le foyer et intima à la jeune fille de faire la même chose. Severus leur tendit un pot en terre renfermant une poudre brunâtre. Le professeur de métamorphose attrapa une grande poignée avant de la lâcher tout en criant distinctement :

\- Chemin de Traverse.

Mia fixa son père, avant qu'elle ne se fasse engloutir par les flammes vertes.

 _ooo_

\- Qui attendons nous, professeur ?

Artémia et le professeur MacGonagall se trouvait devant le Chaudron Baveur depuis cinq minutes. La jeune fille dansait sur ses jambes, montrant son impatience. Elle avait hâte de découvrir toutes les boutiques que pouvait proposer la rue sorcière, de lire ses manuels mais surtout d'avoir sa baguette. Elle savait faire voler des objets, et parfois changer leurs couleurs, mais elle était empressée de pouvoir faire plus, beaucoup plus.

\- Hermione Granger. Elle sera en première année comme vous.

Mia acquiesça, et son impatience se transforma soudainement en malaise. Elle était habituée aux enfants de son âge mais elle ne les aimait pas particulièrement, et la réciproque était souvent vraie.

Artémia était trop différente d'eux. Elle n'avait pas aimé, à huit ans, sauter à la corde ou courir après un ballon. Elle n'avait pas non plus aimer parler avec ses pairs, parce qu'elle ne les trouvait pas intéressants. Artémia avait souvent adulé sa solitude, ou du moins, elle avait dû s'y habituer. On ne l'avait pas pointé du doigt pour sa bizarrerie, on l'oubliait simplement. Pour des enfants de huit ans, il était bizarre de dessiner des voitures à salade ou tout autre objet un peu délirant. Même pour les professeurs, Artémia avait toujours été un sacré mystère. Elle était très douée à l'école, mais lorsqu'elle avait décrété qu'une leçon était inutile, elle savait le montrer. Ce qui faisait d'elle une petite fille assez spéciale avec un drôle de caractère.

\- Ah là voilà, indiqua la voix soulagée de la Sous-Directrice.

Artémia tourna la tête et découvrit une jeune fille, seule, qui s'avançait avec une certaine confiance que Mia enviait. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement grande, et était plutôt fine. Elle portait un jean bleu, avec un tee-shirt gris, tandis qu'un sac à dos tapait contre ses omoplates.

\- Bonjour Professeur MacGonagall, salua-t-elle d'une voix remplie de respect.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger. Vous êtes toute seule ? S'étonna la vieille dame.

Artémia n'écouta pas l'échange et considéra la jeune fille devant elle. Elle avait des cheveux frisés, longs qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Une frange légère tombait au-dessus de ses brillants yeux marrons. Ses traits enfantins étaient doux, chaleureux. Même ses grandes dents ne troublaient pas la bonne image que la jeune sorcière renvoyait.

\- Miss Granger, je vous présente Artémia Rogue. Elle rentre en première année aussi, et profitera de notre compagnie pour effectuer ses achats.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit alors qu'elle s'avança vers Artémia. Elle lui tendit la main, tout en la dévisageant légèrement.

\- Bonjour Artémia, je suis Hermione Granger.

Mia avança sa main, hésitante, pour serrer celle de sa nouvelle rencontre.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle, neutre.

Elle leva la tête vers le professeur et croisa ses yeux gris-bleu, calculateurs.

\- Bien, nous pouvons y aller, annonça la vieille dame.

Hermione semblait déçue de cet échange, mais sa déception fut vite oubliée à l'idée de découvrir le monde des Sorciers.

Le professeur et les deux fillettes entrèrent dans le pub, et le traversèrent rapidement pour entrer dans la pièce adjacente qui donnait face à un grand mur de brique. McGonagall sortit sa longue baguette et apposa quelques coups sur certaines briques rouges. Rapidement, une entrée se forma et les bruits des passants résonnèrent à leurs oreilles.

\- Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse, mesdemoiselles.

Le sourire des jeunes filles s'agrandit et elles se regardèrent mutuellement, reconnaissant chez l'autre la même émotion.

\- Avançons. Tâchez de ne pas vous éloigner.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et se rapprochèrent du professeur. Elles parcoururent l'ensemble de l'allée, accompagné par des commentaires du professeur avant de s'arrêter devant Gringotts.

\- Miss Rogue, pourriez-vous nous attendre ici. Miss Granger doit ouvrir un coffre et vous n'avez pas à faire à cet endroit.

Artémia fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais comment... commença-t-elle

\- Votre père m'a chargé de mettre vos achats sur sa note. Nous en avons pour une dizaine de minutes. Ne vous éloignez pas.

La fillette regarda les deux personnes disparaître dans la grande bâtisse. Artémia examinait les sorciers autour d'elle. La plupart étaient heureux, souriants. Certains chargés à couler, d'autres marchaient légèrement. Curieuse, elle avança dans l'allée pour découvrir les magasins alentours. Elle avait déjà vu l'enseigne des magasins de chaudrons, de Quidditch, de la libraire, d'une animalerie ainsi que celle d'un tailleur. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps de laisser son regard traîner car le professeur était assez pressé.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, n'arrêtait-elle pas de répéter.

Seulement, maintenant qu'elle était seule, l'attention d'Artémia se tourna vers la vitrine d'une autre animalerie. On pouvait y voir des hiboux, des chouettes, des crapauds, des serpents, des chats et d'autres petites bêtes poilues. Estimant qu'il lui restait encore assez de temps, elle s'engouffra dans le magasin. Elle avait toujours aimé les animaux, parce que c'était des êtres qui jugeaient les personnes différemment des humains. Elle s'attarda à regarder les chats qui miaulaient adorablement. Mia sourit tendrement, avant de se décider à faire demi-tour. Elle n'eut même pas à attendre qu'Hermione, accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, sortaient de la banque.

\- Bien. Maintenant où souhaitaient vous aller ? Demanda gentiment la vieille dame.

\- La libraire ! Annonça Hermione.

Artémia ne put qu'hocher frénétiquement la tête avant d'ajouter :

\- Et acheter notre baguette !

\- Oh oui ! Et nos robes ! Renchérit la brune.

Minerva sourit à travers ses lunettes carrées. Elle aimait être témoin de l'entrain qu'éprouvaient les jeunes sorciers.

\- Calmez-vous, nous ferons tout cela. Je vous propose de retourner sur nos pas et de remonter l'allée en achetant ce dont vous avez besoin au fur et à mesure. Cela vous convient ?

Les deux jeunes filles sourirent et entrèrent rapidement chez Madame Guipure.

\- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, bonjour Mesdemoiselles. C'est pour Poudlard j'imagine ? Suivez-moi.

Avant de se retourner, la voix autoritaire du professeur de métamorphose les interrompit.

\- J'ai quelques achats de dernières minutes à effectuer, je vous laisse au soin de Madame Guipuire.

Puis cette dernière se tourna vers le tailleur.

\- Miss Rogue aura aussi besoin de quatre tenues citadines.

La petite sorcière acquiesça et entraîna les deux jeunes filles au fond de la pièce, où elles montèrent sur un petit tabouret. Elles enfilèrent une robe noire chacune et deux dames travaillèrent dessus.

\- Tu n'es pas une née-moldue, je me trompe ?

Artémia se retourna, surprise, vers Hermione.

\- Non. C'est un problème ? Répondit sèchement Mia.

Elle avait entendu parler de la guerre qui primait la pureté du sang, et elle commençait à se demander si une nouvelle guerre se déclarerait en réponse à cette dernière.

\- Oh non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu as une cape, et que tu n'as pas l'air surprise par ce qui t'entoure.

A ces derniers mots, la petite fille brune désigna les ciseaux qui coupaient magiquement les bouts de sa robe. Mia ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de répondre gentiment.

\- Mes deux parents sont sorciers, mais mon père n'avait pas le temps de m'emmener ici.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne put s'empêcher de penser que l'autre fille était dans la même situation qu'elle. A un détail près.

\- Ça te dérange que je sois née moldue ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Mia fronça les sourcils, en regardant la brune.

\- Pardon ?

Hermione rougit et baissa les yeux, tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Hermione, pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

La concernée releva la tête et reprit la parole hésitante.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a expliqué qu'être une sorcière alors que ses deux parents sont moldus était plutôt rare. Et que... qu'il y avait eu une guerre à cause de cela. Un peu comme la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Et que les nés-moldus étaient vu comme des juifs par ceux qui avaient toujours été des sorciers.

Artémia fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, légèrement amusée par la situation.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale ? Je suis stupide parfois ! Désolée ! Se maudissait-elle, honteuse.

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit d'autant plus.

\- Je connais. J'ai été dans un pensionnat moldu toute mon enfance. Par conséquent, non ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois née-moldu. Et ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème non plus. Comme la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, ce sont des idéologies stupides, rassura Artémia.

Mia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était si gentille avec l'autre petite fille. Peut-être parce que c'était l'une des premières sorcières de son âge qu'elle apprenait à connaître, ou encore parce qu'elle faisait des liens entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier.

\- Oh ! Euh... Merci Artémia, énonça Hermione, embarrassée.

Elles ne se parlèrent plus pendant quelques minutes, laissant les ouvrières travaillaient dans le calme.

\- Et voilà pour vos uniformes, mesdemoiselles. Combien vous faut-il de sets ?

\- Trois, s'il vous plaît, déclara Hermione, tout comme le demanda Artémia.

\- Bien. Miss Rogue, venez voir ce que je peux vous proposer pour vos tenues.

Artémia, pour la première fois, fit le choix de ses vêtements. Sa mère avait insisté pour qu'elle soit toujours parfaitement présentable, ainsi sa liberté d'opinion ne s'était étalée que sur le choix des différentes couleurs. Elle aimait bien pouvoir choisir la coupe de la jupe, ou encore le col de son pull, même si elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner un peu plus de sa mère.

Alors qu'elle venait de terminer ses choix, elle se sentait maussade. Elle avait longtemps pleuré sur l'épaule d'Ann les trois premiers jours suivant le décès de sa mère et d'Edern puis, elle avait été fatiguée de pleurer. Parce que pleurer n'allait pas l'aider à avancer. Sa mère lui manquait, un peu, pour l'instant. Mais pas tellement, finalement. Artémia avait essayé de se raisonner face à cette pensée détachée. Après tout, elle était habituée à ne pas la voir souvent, quelques heures durant le week end, tout au plus. Et puis, elle avait eu le temps de s'y préparer pendant les longues semaines où sa mère essayait de combattre la maladie. Il fallait, maintenant, qu'elle s'habitue à ne plus du tout voir sa maternelle. Et la découverte de son père ne lui laissait pas le sentiment d'être totalement abandonnée. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour chasser le nuage dans sa tête.

\- C'était quoi ta matière préférée à l'école ?

Artémia regarda Hermione, alors qu'elles attendaient que tous leurs vêtements soient préparés.

\- J'aimais un peu tout. J'adore la chimie, les maths et la musique. Et toi ?

\- J'aime beaucoup la chimie aussi. Et l'histoire, et l'anglais.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à se découvrir de nombreux points communs jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall les rejoigne.

\- La commande de Miss Granger est prête. Celle de Miss Rogue prendra cinq minutes de plus.

Le professeur de métamorphose aida la jeune fille à payer sa commande, ne connaissant pas la signification des nouvelles pièces qu'elle venait d'acquérir, avant de s'adresser à la gérante.

\- Vous enverrez directement la commande de Miss Rogue à Poudlard et l'ajouterez sur le compte du professeur Rogue.

\- Très bien, professeur.

Minerva attrapa les paquets d'Hermione et les rétrécit sous les yeux ahuris de la née-moldu, avant de les lui redonner pour qu'elle les glisse dans sa poche.

\- Ils reprendront leurs tailles normales lorsque vous serez chez vous, lui indiqua-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Hermione sourit en retour, avant de se reconcentrer sur Artémia, sérieuse.

\- Tu vis à Poudlard ?

\- Mon père est professeur de potion là-bas.

\- Tu dois connaître le château par cœur, s'extasia Hermione.

Mia laissa échapper un léger rire nerveux, alors qu'elles entraient chez Fleury et Bott. Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant pour regarder les montagnes de livres qui s'étalaient de tous côtés.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Je n'y suis que depuis hier après-midi, répondit distraitement la jeune fille.

McGonagall, voyant le visage des deux jeunes filles s'illuminer, posa une main sur leurs épaules.

\- Je m'occupe de prendre vos manuels scolaires, vous avez dix minutes pour flâner.

Il ne fallut pas leur redire deux fois. Artémia se dirigea vers la section Sortilèges. Elle trouva un livre qui l'intéressa et le ramassa. Elle se déplaça ensuite vers le rayon Histoire et y trouva Hermione. Elle avait déjà trois livres dans la main et essaya de lire la quatrième de couverture d'un autre.

\- Hermione ? Je pense que ce livre pourrait t'intéresser, déclara Artémia tout en tendant l' _Histoire de Poudlard._

La brune lut le titre avant de sourire.

\- Merci ! Je cherchais exactement un livre comme ça ! Je te le prêterai si tu veux, offra-t-elle.

Face à l'excitation dont faisait preuve Hermione, Artémia ne put s'admettre à lui avouer que le livre se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de son père et qu'il lui paraissait parfaitement ennuyeux. Elle se déplaça ensuite dans les différents rayons lisant rapidement le titre et plus si elle était intéressée et retrouva le professeur de Métamorphose, au comptoir, avec trois livres.

\- Je pense offrir ce livre à mon père, qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? Demanda-t-elle un sourire angélique sur le visage.

Minerva baissa les yeux et regarda l'ouvrage.

\- _Maléfices de bases pour sorciers pressés et contrariés_ , pouffa la Sous-Directrice, malheureusement, je crois que votre père connaît déjà tout ce que ce livre peut lui offrir.

\- On voit le résultat.

La vieille dame essaya de cacher son sourire, avant de renvoyer le livre sur son étagère. Artémia posa les deux qu'elle voulait garder.

\- _Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions_ et _La Quintessence : Une quête._ Des choix surprenants. Une raison ?

Artémia rougit légèrement et hésita à ne pas répondre au professeur.

\- Vous allez trouvé cela étrange, tout le monde le trouve. Mais je me demande comment la magie est arrivée. Parce qu'on a tous entendu parler de Merlin mais comment est-il devenu sorcier. Pour cela, il a soit fallu un autre sorcier avant lui, ou alors ça provient d'autre chose. Parce que la magie, c'est une spécificité en plus, donc je me demande aussi, si finalement le premier sorcier n'était pas avant tout un moldu ou alors si nous n'étions pas tous des sorciers et que les pouvoirs de certains ont disparu...

La Sous-Directrice ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise par le raisonnement de sa future élève. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question, et elle se doutait que c'était le cas pour de nombreuses autres personnes.

\- C'est vraiment un très beau projet, Miss Rogue. J'espère que vous trouverez vos réponses.

Mia sourit, alors qu'Hermione les rejoignait, plusieurs livres à la main.

 _ooo_

Après avoir acheté des plumes, de l'encre, des rouleaux de parchemins, ainsi que tous les autres fournitures nécessaires, Artémia, Hermione et le professeur McGonagall se trouvaient devant le magasins d'Ollivanders. Hermione poussa la porte qui fit chanter une légère cloche. Elles attendirent un moment parmi les boites poussiéreuses et la faible lumière que la vitrine crasseuse laissait passer. Puis il y eut un léger bruit qui se rapprocha, et un vieil homme, plus vieux que McGonagall encore, se présenta à son comptoir.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall, bonjour mesdemoiselles... Interrogea le vieux monsieur.

\- Miss Granger, Hermione Granger.

Le vieil homme salua de la tête la brune, tandis que son attention se reporta vers Mia.

\- Je reconnais ce visage...

\- Artémia Rogue.

\- Je n'aurais pas parié ma baguette, cependant, ajouta Ollivander le ton léger. Bonjour Miss Rogue.

Il se recula et toisa les deux jeunes filles.

\- Bien, Miss Granger, nous allons vous trouver une baguette.

Hermione s'avança, tandis que le marchand ventait la qualité de ses produits. Elle se fit mesurer de tout côté puis Ollivanders s'éclipsa dans l'arrière de son magasin pour collecter de nombreuses boites.

\- Ceci devrait être suffisant. Essayez donc cette baguette. Bois de Sapin, crin de licorne, 23 cm.

Hermione attrapa la baguette, hésitante, puis fit un geste simple. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma, tandis qu'Hermione sursautait.

\- Pas celle-là. Celle-ci peut être ? Bois d'Acacia, ventricule de dragon, 21,75 cm. Une baguette nécessitant beaucoup de subtilité.

Hermione sourit doucement, en attrapant la baguette. Elle fit un petit geste de la main, alors que les lampes vacillèrent et que les papiers sur le bureau de M. Ollivanders prirent feu.

\- Hmmm, ce n'est pas le bois qu'il faut, expliqua le vieil homme tout en contemplant ses papiers en feu.

Il repartit dans sa réserve, tout en éteignant les flammes et revient avec une autre boite.

\- Je pense que celle-là est la bonne. Bois de Vigne et ventricule de dragon, 23 cm. Particulièrement fine.

Hermione détailla la baguette avant de la prendre dans ses mains et une sensation étrange la parcourut. Elle fit un geste et des étincelles rouges sortirent de la baguette.

\- Félicitation Miss Granger, votre baguette vient de vous choisir.

La brune afficha un grand sourire avant de déposer sept gallions sur le comptoir. Artémia avait regardé la scène avec curiosité. Et des millions de questions lui brûlaient désormais la langue.

\- A votre tour, Miss Rogue.

Mia s'avança.

\- De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette ?

\- La gauche, déclara-t-elle, impassible malgré l'enthousiaste qu'affichait désormais le vieux monsieur.

\- Une gauchère, très bien. Vraiment très bien. Vous n'êtes pas nombreux.

Artémia plissa les lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer, une fois de plus, sa différence.

\- C'est compréhensible, nous étions brûlés parce que les autres pensaient que nous étions possédés par le diable.

C'était, tout comme chaque chose qui l'intriguait, quelque chose qu'elle avait lu. Elle savait que les gauchers n'avaient jamais vraiment été acceptés avant. Elle l'avait compris quand on avait essayé de la forcer à écrire de la main droite, mais elle avait voulu savoir pourquoi.

Le vieil homme termina ses mensurations avant d'aller chercher de nombreuses baguettes.

\- Tenez, essayez cette baguette. Bois de chêne Rouge et plume de Phoenix, 29 cm. Une baguette à votre tempérament, je pense.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir Monsieur ? Demanda, suspicieuse, la jeune fille.

Elle avait vu qu'Hermione avait essayé deux baguettes avant de trouver la sienne, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le vieil homme ne savait pas tellement ce qu'il faisait.

\- C'est un don qui se transmet de génération en génération, ma petite. Essayez cette baguette.

Mia considéra l'homme avant de prendre la baguette. Elle était froide, et rugueuse. Immédiatement, elle sentit qu'elle n'était pas pour elle. Elle tourna légèrement le poignet tandis que deux étagères se brisèrent en deux, laissant leur contenu tomber sur le sol.

Artémia posa la baguette et continua d'observer le vendeur. Il lui tendit une autre baguette.

\- Bois de Mélèze, ventricule de dragon, 24 cm.

\- Mais comment faîtes-vous ?

Ollivanders ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'être ainsi questionné puisqu'il semblait légèrement agacé.

\- Les baguettes me murmurent des choses et je travaille avec cela.

Artémia fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais vous semblez savoir quelles baguettes pourraient correspondre, comment faîtes-vous ? Pour cela, il faudrait que vous connaissiez le sorcier pour ensuite savoir quel bois ou quel cœur lui conviendrait, non ?

\- En effet, Miss Rogue. La voix calme du vendeur l'incita à continuer.

\- Mais vous ne nous connaissez pas. Vous ne nous posez aucune question sur notre caractère, nos ambitions, comment pouvez-vous savoir ce dont nous avons besoin pour nous épanouir.

Le vieil homme sourit légèrement, amusé par la situation.

\- Je vous regarde, votre corps parle pour vous même.

\- Mais comment ? Commença à s'impatienter Artémia.

\- Prenons votre exemple. Vous m'avez avoué que vous êtes la fille de Severus Rogue, un sorcier plutôt puissant, et intelligent, mais qui néanmoins est solitaire. Et...

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était loin d'être comme son père.

\- Pour Hermione, vous ne saviez rien d'elle. Et ses parents sont des moldus, vous ne pouvez rien déduire. Ce n'est pas logique, s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

\- C'est un don. Ce n'est pas logique. C'est magique.

Mia soupira, en secouant la tête et attrapa la baguette, d'un geste rageur. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois ce sentiment désagréable, et elle savait déjà que la baguette ne lui conviendrait pas. Elle esquissa un simple geste, qui fit exploser tous les bocaux alentours.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas ça. Essayez donc celle-ci. Bois de Noyer Noir, crin de licorne, 25,75 cm.

La jeune fille posa la seconde baguette et attrapa celle qui lui était présentée. Comme les deux dernières, elle eut l'impression de tenir une roche froide, morte.

\- Elle n'ira pas non plus, déclara-t-elle.

\- Essayez au moins, énonça le vieil homme.

\- Je le sens, on dirait un poids mort, je vous dis que ce n'est toujours pas la bonne.

\- Miss Rogue ! Réprimanda la Sous Directrice, derrière elle.

Artémia serra les dents et agita d'une manière désinvolte sa baguette. La vitrine, derrière elle, explosa en un bruit fracassant. Mia ouvrit de grands yeux, alors qu'elle remarquait les dégâts qu'elle venait de provoquer, puis elle se retourna vers Ollivanders qui agitait sa baguette.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça m'arrive souvent.

La vitrine fut complètement réparée, mais le professeur McGonagall et Hermione ne semblaient pas particulièrement rassurées.

\- Manifestement, je me suis trompé dans mes premières affirmations, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Il paraît évident d'éliminer le crin de licorne... Rappelez-moi, qui est votre mère ?

\- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, répondit la jeune fille froidement.

Derrière elle, Artémia put entendre le froissement que faisait la robe du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Thalia Stavingtson.

Les yeux du vieil homme s'agrandirent de surprise, alors qu'ils se voilèrent d'un léger film d'égarement.

\- Cela change tout. Un Serpentard et une Serdaigle ! Les traits de votre père sont nuancés, alors. Oui !

Artémia leva un sourcil, ennuyée. Ollivanders s'éclipsa, une nouvelle fois, et revint avec deux baguettes.

\- Je suis certain que l'une de ses deux là, vous conviendra, avoua-t-il enjoué.

\- Vous parierez votre baguette ?

Le vieil homme sourit légèrement, oubliant la question que venait de soumettre la jeune fille.

\- Bois de pin, ventricule de dragon, 28 cm.

Artémia attrapa la baguette mais ne ressentit toujours rien. Elle bougea doucement la main gauche, mais rien ne se passa.

Ollivanders lui arracha presque la baguette des mains, avant de placer l'autre à la place de la précédente, le visage rayonnant. Le bois était doux, chaleureux et Artémia n'eut même pas à penser à bouger son poignet que des étincelles rouges sortirent, enfin, de ladite baguette.

\- Et bien vous voyez, nous y arrivons enfin. Un parfait compromis. Bois de Cèdre, ventricule de dragon, 26,5 cm. Vous ferez une sacrée paire toutes les deux.

\- Merci. Mais vous ne me direz donc pas votre secret ?

Le vieil homme sourit gentiment avant de répondre.

\- Jamais.

Artémia se renfrogna, paya sa baguette et sortit en compagnie du professeur et d'Hermione.

\- Bien, nous avons tout le nécessaire. Voulez-vous voir autre chose ?

Artémia hocha de droite à gauche la tête, tandis qu'Hermione répondit négativement.

\- Nous pouvons rentrer donc. Miss Granger, nous vous accompagnons au cabinet de vos parents. Nous vous suivons. Déclara la vieille dame alors qu'elles sortaient du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Que font tes parents ?

\- Ils sont dentistes. Et ta mère ? Demanda gentiment Hermione.

Minerva regardait, intriguée, l'interaction entre les deux filles. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des dizaines de similitudes avec Severus, mais Artémia était néanmoins différente. Elle était plus ouverte que son père, plus souriante. Elle n'avait certainement pas le passé de son paternel, non plus. Pourtant, Minerva se tendit lorsqu'elle entendit la question innocente d'Hermione. Severus, juste avant de partir, lui avait rapidement expliqué la situation. La mère de la petite était décédée et elle venait de rencontrer son père. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Artémia était très courageuse et qu'elle semblait accepter ces faits facilement. Même si manifestement, et comme tout le monde pouvait s'en douter, c'était encore un sujet difficile à aborder. La jeune fille n'avait pas répondu, elle avait baissé les yeux et avait continué de marcher. Comme son père, son visage était fermé.

\- Médicomage. Elle était médicomage. Répondit Artémia d'une voix basse.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda sa nouvelle amie qui ne paraissait plus très à l'aise. Elle voulait lui demander exactement ce que faisait sa mère, mais elle se retint, voyant le trouble que la discussion avait engendré. Hermione se retourna vers McGonagall et lui posa de nombreuses questions, alors qu'Artémia resta en retrait.

Après quinze minutes de marche, Hermione s'arrêta devant une petite porte en bois et sourit au professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière sortit de sa poche un petit papier qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

\- Ceci est votre billet pour le train. Pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾, il vous suffira de marcher entre la voie 9 et 10. Ne le perdez pas.

Hermione regarda le billet avant de hocher la tête sérieusement. Elle s'approcha d'Artémia avec une sourire timide.

\- On se voit dans le train ?

Artémia leva les yeux et considéra la demande de la jeune fille, puis elle hocha la tête. Hermione sourit finalement, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de saluer le professeur et la jeune fille.

\- Vous savez Artémia, je pense qu'il serait bon pour vous de vous habituer à parler davantage. Votre père ne semble pas aimer cela.

La voix de la Sous-Directrice était douce. Elle avait l'air sévère avec ses cheveux tirés en arrière, ses nombreuses rides et ses lunettes carrées, mais elle semblait gentille, autoritaire peut-être, mais avec un grand cœur.

\- Quand on parle, on prend le risque de dire des choses stupides, répondit la jeune fille, si bas qu'il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

Minerva sourit légèrement, reconnaissant la fille de Severus.

\- Etes-vous confortable avec le transplanage ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse un jour être confortable avec ce mode de transport, mais je le supporte.

La vieille dame ne répondit pas et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans un pop.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Artémia épousseta sa jupe écrue avant de sortir de la cheminée. Elle attrapa sa malle et la tira hors de l'âtre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et admira le quai de la gare où une centaine d'élèves se trouvaient aussi. Elle soupira en s'approchant du train. La jeune fille n'avait pas voulu prendre le Poudlard Express et elle trouvait la situation clairement stupide puisqu'elle habitait déjà à Poudlard. Mais son père avait insisté et voyant le manque d'entrain de sa fille, il l'avait presque poussé dans la cheminée.

Il lui avait répété qu'elle ne serait pas favorisée parce qu'elle était la fille d'un professeur. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle avait aussi sa valise avec elle. Le Maître des Potions avait refusé que cette dernière reste à Poudlard mais que, comme tout le monde, elle se fatigue à la transporter. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en pensant à son père.

La fin des vacances n'avait pas été particulièrement agréable. Rogue avait insisté pour qu'elle lise ses livres de nombreuses fois, pas que cela dérangeait la jeune fille, mais elle savait que son père faisait tout pour l'éviter. Et même si elle préférait penser que son comportement ne l'affectait pas, il fallait admettre qu'elle se sentait, une nouvelle fois, rejeter. Et c'était encore pire quand c'était par la personne qu'elle avait idéalisée pendant toute sa jeunesse.

Il y avait quand même eu des moments, rares évidemment, où Severus s'était dévoilé différemment, presque comme un père souciant. C'était arrivé une à deux fois par semaine, alors qu'Artémia enchaînait les cauchemars. Il s'était réveillé par les cris qu'elle poussait, et s'était levé, sans même y repenser une seconde fois. Il était entré dans la chambre de sa fille, tout en marchant sur de nombreux jouets éparpillés autour de son lit. Elle s'était réveillée, généralement couverte de sueur et de larmes. Son père avait poussé toutes les peluches qui la protégeait et il s'était accroupi à la hauteur de son lit pour lui demander si tout allait bien. A chaque fois, elle avait hoché la tête tremblante pour qu'il la laisse tranquille. Mais il n'était pas parti. Il avait toujours essayé, d'abord, de l'entourer de ses bras pour calmer ses sanglots, mais jamais elle ne s'était laissée faire, il s'était alors assis sur la chaise de bureau de sa fille et l'avait regardé s'endormir de nouveau. La dernière fois, il avait pris un de ses livres et il lui avait lu deux pages, sa voix calme et basse lui permettant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Heureusement, il n'avait jamais fait référence à ces nuits, et Artémia lui était reconnaissante pour cela. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler, ni même de parler, tout simplement. Elle était bavarde lorsque la discussion allait dans son sens, mais dans le cas contraire, elle faisait la sourde oreille. Et comme l'avait soutenu le professeur McGonagall, son père n'aimait pas cela. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout. Ce qui l'amusait. Du moins, après qu'il l'ait sermonné, son comportement la faisait sourire. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que son père s'intéressait à elle seulement lorsqu'elle n'agissait pas comme il le voulait. Ce qui était cruellement simple à mettre en œuvre lorsque l'on considérait les dizaines de règles que son père avait mis en place durant l'année scolaire.

La jeune fille passa de nombreuses familles avant d'ouvrir la porte du train. Elle était seule. Son père devait préparer sa rentrée et elle n'avait plus aucun autre adulte sur lequel compter. Elle était seule. Elle soupira puis monta à bord du train. Elle souleva sa malle d'un mouvement de poignée pour la hisser dans le wagon. Elle avança, ensuite, dans le couloir avant de trouver un compartiment à l'avant du train qui lui plaisait. Peu d'élève était déjà à bord. Tous étaient sur le quai, à faire leur adieu à leurs parents ou à discuter avec leurs amis. Artémia souleva sa malle pour la poser au-dessus de son siège. Elle avait été soulagée lorsque son père avait eu la bonté d'appliquer un sortilège d'allègement sur sa valise avant son départ. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ajouter à la liste des sortilèges utiles qu'elle devait rapidement maîtriser.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle sortit son livre de Potion et se posa sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Elle porta une mèche de cheveux à sa bouche avant de plonger dans sa lecture. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les mots, l'angoisse l'envahissant à mesure que des ombres passaient devant son compartiment. Elle n'avait pas peur de se perdre dans Poudlard, parce qu'elle savait qu'elle connaissait le château mieux que les autres Première Années. Elle n'avait pas non plus peur des professeurs, parce qu'elle les avait rencontrés lors du Dîner de Rentrée. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur de ses classes non plus. Non, elle savait, en somme, à quoi s'attendre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un poids dans son estomac. Artémia savait quelle était la source de son mal-être et elle espérait, pour cela, qu'Hermione la rejoigne rapidement.

Hermione était la première sorcière qu'elle avait rencontrée et étrangement, la jeune fille semblait apprécier Artémia. Mais Mia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la petite brune avait agi ainsi parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autres élèves, et qu'une fois ce cap passé, Hermione comprendrait à quel point Artémia était bizarre et une nouvelle fois, cette dernière se retrouverait seule. Artémia souffla, avant de croiser les jambes. Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrir sur un garçon aux cheveux noirs, et au visage rond.

\- Sa...Salut. Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Artémia hocha de la tête et le garçon déposa un crapaud sur la banquette, avant de tirer sa malle à l'intérieur du compartiment. Il attrapa la valise et la posa sur le fauteuil à quelques centimètres de son amphibien. Puis il la souleva et la laissa retomber à bout de force.

\- Attention ton crapaud !

La bête sembla réagir et sauta du siège pour atterrir sur le sol. Il se gonfla d'air mais ne bougea pas. Le garçon réussit après plusieurs tentatives à hisser sa valise en hauteur et il se laissa tomber sur la banquette, à bout de souffle.

\- Je m'appelle Neville. Neville Longdubat. Je suis en Première Année.

Artémia acquiesça silencieusement, n'offrant aucun sourire encourageant au garçon. Elle le considéra pendant un moment, et devant son expression insistante, elle concéda à répondre.

\- Artémia Rogue. Première Année aussi.

Neville sourit, dévoilant ses grosses dents.

\- Chouette ! Tu savais que tu étais sorcière ? Ma grand-mère était soulagée quand j'ai reçu ma lettre parce qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas assez puissant pour...

Artémia tourna la tête vers la figure qui apparaissait devant elle.

\- Artémia ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Sourit Hermione.

La jeune fille sourit à son tour, soulagée que la brune ait interrompu le récit de Neville. Elle se leva pour aider Hermione à monter sa malle puis elle la vit sortir, elle aussi, son livre de Potion.

\- Les grands esprits se rencontrent, déclara-t-elle, toujours avec le sourire.

\- Je suis Neville Londubat. En Première Année.

Hermione sourit sincèrement au garçon avant de se présenter à son tour. Il eut un léger silence tandis que le train démarrait.

\- J'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard. J'ai dévoré le livre que tu m'as conseillé, Artémia et l'école a l'air fantastique. C'est vrai que les escaliers bougent ? Et les tableaux parlent ? Et le plafond de la Grande Salle ?

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'impatience, davantage que le jour où elle avait acheté leurs fournitures.

\- C'est vrai. Il y en a un d'ailleurs qui est incroyablement ennuyeux. Il veut absolument tout savoir et il te suit, si tu ne lui réponds pas.

Hermione sourit, tandis que Neville fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu es déjà allée à Poudlard ? S'enquit-il.

\- Son père est professeur là-bas. Elle y a passé tout l'été. Tu dois savoir plein de choses. Tu veux bien nous les raconter ?

La brune était envieuse de son amie, il n'y avait aucun doute.

\- Tu sais, je suis beaucoup restée dans les appartements de mon père. Et je n'ai pas vraiment pu exploré avec lui. Vous verrez il est un peu...autoritaire et intransigeant. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est d'éviter les dégâts en Potions.

Hermione hocha la tête frénétiquement, absorbant le moindre conseil comme une éponge.

\- J'ai lu tous mes livres, ça a l'air fascinant ! J'ai appris plusieurs sorts mais je n'ai pas pu les essayer... J'imagine que tu as pu tous les réaliser ?

Artémia entendit l'once de reproche dans la voix de la brune. Évidemment qu'elle avait travaillé ses sortilèges, même si son père lui avait interdit d'exercer la magie sans sa présence. Mais il n'avait jamais été là, ce qu'il ne savait pas, ne pouvait pas le blesser, pensa Artémia. Mais devant la mine déconfite de son amie, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de mentir.

\- Non. Mon père ne veut pas que je sois avantagée. Donc il m'a pris ma baguette dès que je suis rentrée du Chemin de Traverse. Rassure toi Hermione, on sera tous dans ton cas. Je suis certaine que Neville n'a lancé aucun sortilège, non plus.

Le garçon ouvrit grand les yeux avant de prendre la parole.

\- Non, ma grand-mère avait peur que je fasse sauter la maison... Et il fallait lire les livres avant de venir ?

Hermione leva un sourcil et arbora une expression légèrement hautaine.

\- Je pense que c'est préférable. Tu ne sais jamais ce que pourrait te demander le Choixpeau. Et puis ça ne coûte rien de savoir de quoi nous allons parler. Vous voulez être dans quelle maison ? J'aimerai particulièrement Serdaigle mais j'imagine que Gryffondor ne serait pas si mal.

Neville blêmit légèrement, son visage tordu par un tic anxieux.

\- Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor alors ma grand-mère espère me voir à Gryffondor.

Artémia soupira devant le garçon. Elle commençait à être fatiguée de l'entendre toujours parler de sa grand-mère. Hermione était intéressante puisque même si elle avait tendance à tout référencer à ses lectures, elle portait un avis. Tandis que Neville, comme la plupart des enfants de son âge, ne pouvait faire autrement que de répéter ce que les adultes leur disaient.

\- Aucune idée. Ma mère était une Serdaigle et mon père un Serpentard. Donc j'imagine que toutes les possibilités me sont ouvertes.

\- Ton père était à Serpentard ? Demanda, ahuri, Neville.

\- Il est leur Directeur de Maison, annonça calmement la jeune fille.

Le garçon hocha la tête doucement, légèrement mal à l'aise, tandis qu'Hermione lui sourit avant d'ouvrir son livre et de commencer à lire. Artémia l'imita.

Le train avançait à bonne vitesse faisant défiler les paysages de campagne. Sous les conseils de la brune, Neville avait pris son livre de Botanique et il semblait avaler les pages des yeux.

\- Neville, où est ton crapaud ? Demanda finalement Mia.

\- Oh Trevor ! J'ai perdu Trevor ! Il lâcha son livre et cacha son visage dans ses mains. C'est la troisième fois aujourd'hui.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et chercha à quatre pattes, sous les sièges, une trace de son crapaud.

\- Il a dû s'échapper, attesta Hermione, la mine désolée. Tu veux que je t'aide à le chercher ?

Neville, au bord des larmes, acquiesça. La brune lui sourit avant de sauter de la banquette et de sortir du compartiment.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous Artémia ? Appela Hermione.

Mia fit un signe négatif de la tête et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre. Une dizaine de minute s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle soit interrompu par une dame ronde avec un chariot de confiserie.

\- Tu désires quelque chose ma petite ?

Artémia leva les yeux et ne répondit pas. La vieille dame leva les épaules et continua sa route. La jeune fille se leva, monta sur la banquette pour attraper son uniforme dans sa malle. Rapidement, elle se changea dans ses nouveaux habits d'école. Hermione et Neville étant ainsi habillés depuis le début du trajet. Elle rangea ensuite ses affaires et se remit à lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione rentra dans le compartiment, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai rencontré Harry Potter ! Il est en Première Année comme nous ! Tu imagines ? J'ai lu pleins de choses sur lui. C'est trop bien !

Mia sourit poliment, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- J'imagine qu'il doit être encore différent que dans les livres.

\- Il a vraiment une cicatrice !

\- Il était gentil ?

\- Plutôt. C'est son copain, Ronald, il est un peu grincheux. Il a voulu lancer un sortilège mais il n'a pas réussi. Et...

Hermione se tût un moment réfléchissant à ses paroles, tandis que ses joues prenaient de la couleur.

\- Et ?

\- Je leur ai dit qu'à chaque fois que j'avais essayé de lancer un sortilège, ça avait fonctionné du premier coup, annonça-t-elle. Je suis stupide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti comme ça. Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de lancer des sortilèges…

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de se laisser tomber, boudeuse, dans la banquette.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as seulement prédit le futur. Je suis certaine que tu seras une grande sorcière. Puis on travaillera ensemble, si tu veux, offrit Artémia, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- J'aimerai bien oui. J'aimerai bien qu'on soit dans la même maison, je serai certaine d'avoir une amie au moins, ajouta la brune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

Artémia eut l'impression que son cœur fondit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir puissante à ce moment, tandis que quelqu'un venait de clamer son amitié. Jamais, elle n'avait ressentit cette joie.

\- Ce serait bien. Mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on ne soit pas amie, non ?

Hermione leva la tête, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

\- Même si tu es à Serpentard ?

\- Même si je suis à Serpentard.

Hermione lui sourit, avant de prendre son livre et le ranger dans sa malle.

\- On arrive bientôt, au faite.

Elle eut à peine terminer sa phrase qu'une voix annonça leur arrivé à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Artémia rangea à son tour son livre puis elle inspecta sa tenue et resserra sa cravate. Neville entra dans la pièce les yeux rougis.

\- Tu n'as pas retrouvé Trevor ?

Le garçon secoua la tête avant de ranger ses affaires et de sortir. Les filles le suivirent et se retrouvèrent entourés par des sorciers de tout âge, qui attendaient tous la même chose entrer à Poudlard.

 _ooo_

Artémia s'installa dans une barque avec un blond et deux garçons très costauds, tandis qu'Hermione et Neville avait dû compléter la barque précédente.

Le blond avait des traits fins et une posture élégante, tandis que les deux autres semblaient porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules tant ils étaient avachis.

Mia détailla le blond discrètement, elle était certaine qu'il venait d'une famille de Sang-Pur. Il semblait connaître l'étiquette, du moins.

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy, et eux c'est Crabbe et Goyle. Et toi ?

Le blond, comme la jeune fille, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder.

\- Artémia Rogue, répondit-elle, sa voix parfaitement calme.

Draco fronça les sourcils alors qu'il scrutait chaque parcelle de la fille devant lui.

\- Rogue ? Comme le professeur Rogue ?

Mia hocha la tête, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se donnant davantage de contenance.

\- Sa fille, oui.

Cette fois, le blond regarda ses amis en rigolant légèrement.

\- Sa fille ? Le professeur Rogue est mon parrain. Je saurais s'il avait une fille. Je t'aurais déjà vu.

Il afficha un sourire en coin, qui ne rassurait pas Artémia. Il voyait bien que la demoiselle devant lui avait les cheveux noirs, et un visage qui pouvait ressembler à celui de son parrain, mais il était pourtant certain que si Rogue avait une fille, il en aurait eu vent.

\- Et bien tu le sais maintenant. Je suis ravie de ne pas avoir fait ta connaissance plus tôt, cependant.

Draco se rapprocha d'Artémia qui frissonna légèrement de cette proximité.

\- Écoute. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir des ennemis maintenant. Mais quand le professeur Rogue aura appris que tu dégrades son nom en te l'appropriant, je ne suis pas certain que tu resteras assez longtemps à l'école pour apprendre à voler.

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, découvrant une nouvelle fois la stupidité des enfants de son âge.

\- Si tu le dis.

Alors que la jeune fille se baissa pour passer sous un pont, elle entendit Draco dire.

\- Qui que tu sois, je le découvrirais à la Répartition. Et je n'oublierais pas ton nom, je peux te l'assurer.

Artémia ignora le garçon et ses deux acolytes, se concentrant sur le paysage qui lui était offert.

Poudlard se reflétait admirablement dans le lac, tandis que la nuit étoilée essayait de l'embaumer.

Les barques entrèrent ensuite dans une crique où toutes les voix résonnaient, puis les petits bateaux s'immobilisèrent. Tout le monde descendit. Artémia retrouva rapidement Hermione et Neville, qui tenait avait force son crapaud qu'Hagrid venait de retrouver.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se trouver devant les grandes portes de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall les accueillit et les conduit dans une petite salle sombre. A la différence de ses camarades, Artémia ne levait pas les yeux pour capter la moindre vue du château.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Il y eut des froissements de robe alors que chacun essayait d'améliorer sa tenue. Artémia déglutit doucement alors que l'angoisse commençait à se répandre en elle. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait plus vite qu'il en avait l'habitude. Elle pouvait entendre les mots de son père résonnaient dans sa tête.

\- Je suis un professeur respecté. J'ai une réputation. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas la dégrader par votre comportement, Artémia.

Elle n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'il lui avait dit ses mots. Elle avait connu, au pensionnat, un professeur qui avait son fils à l'école, et aucun des deux n'avait jamais semblé souffrir de cette proximité. Mais à cet instant alors qu'elle savait que son père était dans l'autre pièce, que de nombreuses personnes allaient découvrir que leur professeur avait une fille, elle ne se sentait plus si à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que sa mère avait voulu qu'elle aille à Salem ?

Les élèves semblaient paniquer à propos de la répartition. Artémia entendit même un roux dire qu'il fallait se battre. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida que c'était improbable. Hermione marmonnait des formules qu'elle avait apprise, tandis que d'autres, blancs comme des linges, fixaient un point dans le vide au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Mia sentit Hermione sursautait à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas lu qu'il y avait des fantômes ? S'amusa la jeune fille.

Hermione inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de répondre.

\- Si, mais les voir c'est encore autre chose.

Puis la voix autoritaire de McGongall les ramena à la situation actuelle.

\- La cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rangs et suivez-moi.

Artémia se plaça au côté d'Hermione, mais rapidement cette dernière fut ralentie par sa contemplation du Plafond Enchanté, si bien qu'elle se retrouva, en arrière, à dévoiler sa science à ceux qui voulaient l'écouter.

Artémia se reconcentra vers la table des professeurs et elle regarda son père. Il était comme à son habitude, habillé de noir, au bout de la table. Son regard se posa sur sa fille, mais il l'ignora, se concentrant sur l'ensemble des élèves.

Sur un tabouret en bois prônait un vieux chapeau. Mia se rappelait l'avoir vu dans le bureau du Directreur. Tous les élèves s'arrêtèrent devant et Artémia se mit à reculer dans le petit groupe pour échapper au regard froid de son père.

Le chapeau se mit à chanter, décrivant les quatre maisons avec clarté. Puis il se tût et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle. Artémia fronça les sourcils, tout en se demandant dans quelle maison elle irait. Elle s'était déjà posée la question mais n'avait jamais trouvé de réponse. La vérité était qu'elle possédait une once de chaque qualité décrivant les maisons. Elle pensait qu'elle était loyale, mais elle aimait avoir réponse à tout. Ce qui l'entraînait généralement à agir ou parler impulsivement. Et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour avoir ce qu'elle désirait. Résignée, elle pensait qu'elle irait à Serpentard, car tout le monde lui disait qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Elle était quasiment certaine que c'était ce que voulait son père, d'ailleurs. Si la répartition pouvait faciliter leurs interactions, ainsi soit-il.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Hannah !

La jeune femme fut accueillie à Pousouffle, tout comme Bones Susan. Puis la répartition continua. Hermione fut appelée, et elle monta sur l'estrade frénétiquement, se murmurant des mots inaudibles. Artémia sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Cependant, Mia ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne serait pas avec son amie. A mesure que la répartition avançait, Artémia pouvait sentir ses jambes se ramollirent et sa bouche s'assécher. A chaque nouveau nom, elle avait envie d'avancer et d'en finir avec ce moment désagréable. Malfoy fut appelé et envoyé à Serpentard. Il souriait, fier de sa répartition. Artémia remarqua l'acquiescement que venait d'offrir son père au jeune garçon et elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une once de jalousie. Malfoy s'asseya à sa table et fut gratifié par de nombreux autres élèves. Elle se demandait si elle aurait cette chance, elle aussi.

\- Harry Potter, appela la Sous-Directrice.

Artémia semblait être la seule à remarquer l'inversion de nom lors de l'appel de la vieille dame puisque tout le monde réalisait qu'Harry Potter se tenait dans la même salle qu'eux. Le garçon à côté d'elle se tendit et avança d'un pas. Il avait une petite tête arrondie avec des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts entourés de lunettes rondes. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et sa tête fut englobée par la chapeau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry se releva le sourire sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers la maison des Rouge, tandis que tout le monde l'acclamait.

\- Rogue, Artémia !

La jeune fille pensa pendant un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir, tandis que le silence régnait dans la salle. Elle pouvait sentir les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde et prit une grande inspiration. Elle se détacha du petit groupe de trois élèves et leva les yeux vers son père. Il la regardait, mais sans la voir, comme il savait si bien le faire. Son visage était impassible, inexpressif. Artémia se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle faisait face à la Grande Salle, et la pièce devint noire. Pendant un instant, elle pensa à toutes les têtes qui étaient passés sous le chapeau mais une voix l'empêcha de donner suite à sa réflexion.

\- Un sacré mélange cet esprit... L'intelligence et le discernement de Serdaigle... Hmmm. Mais la subtilité et l'ambition de Serpentard.. Oh oui beaucoup d'ambition, mais un manque de confiance apparent. Intéressant. Dans quelle maison pourras-tu t'épanouir au mieux ? Alors, alors. Un tempérament qui rivalise avec celui de ton père. Je vois. Je sais. Un parfait compromis !

Il n'y eut plus aucun son qui parvenait aux oreilles d'Artémia puis le chapeau annonça à haute voix :

\- Gryffondor !

Le cœur d'Artémia se serra dans sa poitrine, alors qu'elle laissait un sourire envahir son visage. Elle serait avec Hermione et Neville !

Le professeur McGonagall souleva le chapeau et des applaudissements lui vint aux oreilles. Ils étaient moins nombreux que pour Harry, mais ils étaient présents et pour Artémia s'était déjà quelque chose. Elle leva la tête vers la vieille dame qui lui sourit doucement et Mia s'installa à côté d'Harry Potter, alors qu'elle souriait à la brune. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son père, mais il ne fit rien. Pas un signe, pas un mouvement. Elle se retourna vers ses camarades, un poids dans l'estomac.

\- Ne dis pas que tu es la fille de Rogue ? Demanda un roux, qui semblait avoir son reflet face à lui.

\- Mais si regarde, elle lui ressemble ! Sauf les yeux ! Déclara le second roux.

\- Wahou ! Incroyable. La fille de Rogue à Gryffondor. Ton père va te haïr.

Artémia sourit doucement tandis que la nouvelle circulait à la table.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

L'un des roux passa sa main sur son visage avant de répéter :

\- Incroyable. La fille de Rogue à Gryffondor.

Artémia n'eut pas le courage de demander en quoi sa situation était si exceptionnelle. Elle haussa les épaules et applaudit timidement l'arrivée de Weasley Ron à Gryffondor. Artémia jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Son visage était toujours aussi inexpressif alors qu'il regardait Zabini Blaise être réparti dans sa maison.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, ses yeux bleu brillants de joie puis il s'exclama.

\- Bienvenue. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Artémia fronça les sourcils et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas. Harry s'autorisa même à demander si le Directeur était fou. Les pensées de la jeune fille furent interrompues lorsque les tables furent recouvertes de nombreux plats. Elle était habituée à la nourriture de Poudlard puiqu'elle la consommait depuis quelques semaines maintenant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher pour autant d'être surprise de voir une telle quantité de nourriture. Elle ne remplit pas son assiette, comme d'autre le faisait.

Artémia ne participait pas à la conversation concernant les fantômes préférant écouter silencieusement chacun parler. Elle ne pouvait pas échanger avec Hermione puisqu'elle se trouvait de l'autre côté à deux sièges d'elle.

Elle ne voulait pas non plus participer à la conversation concernant le pedigree de chacun. Elle n'avait pas grand intérêt pour l'instant à connaître les histoires de familles de ses camarades. Elle se concentra davantage sur la discussion qu'entretenait Hermione, Harry et Percy Weasley. Elle pouvait se faire une idée de chacun de ses camarades à sa table. Hermione serait la première de la classe, même si elle n'avait jamais fait de magie auparavant, il était évident qu'elle connaissait la plupart des livres de classe. Harry semblait un peu perdu au premier abord, incertain et elle pouvait voir à travers ses yeux verts qu'il cherchait un monde qui pouvait l'accepter. Il était loin d'être le stéréotype de la célébrité. Non, le survivant avait été gêné de cette attention et cela faisait de lui une personne modeste et plutôt agréable. Il semblait comprendre que rien n'était jamais acquis. Neville, lui avait paru, clairement incertain, perdu sans sa grand-mère. Et bien qu'Artémia ne doutait pas de sa gentillesse, elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement intéressant. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer précisément qui était Ronald ou encore les deux autres garçons avec qui il parlait.

\- Qui c'est, le prof qui parle avec Quirrel ? Demanda Harry à Perçy.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Artémia, légèrement mal à l'aise, et ne semblait pas trouver les mots adéquats.

\- Mon père, le professeur Rogue. Déclara Artémia la voix calme et neutre.

Perçy se tourna vers elle, surprise d'entendre enfin sa voix. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas dire.

\- Tu sais, je ne le place pas dans mon cœur, tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur lui. Je sais qu'il n'est pas le plus agréable, rassure-toi.

Percy rougit tandis que la tête des deux jumeaux se tourna vers la jeune fille., intéressés.

\- Le professeur Rogue est chargé des cours de potions, mais ça ne lui plaît pas. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye de prendre la place de Quirrel. Il en connaît un rayon en magie noire, ce Rogue.

Artémia écoutait avec attention ce que le préfet racontait. Elle s'était doutée que son père n'avait pas une réputation enviable quand on voyait la manière dont il lui parlait. Cependant, elle était étonnée d'apprendre que son père n'aimait pas son poste, elle aurait juré pourtant qu'il ne vivait que pour ses potions. Mia fixa son père pendant un moment, quand elle remarqua qu'Harry faisait la même chose.

\- Donc, Artémia c'est ça ? La concernée hocha la tête. Je suis Fred, et lui c'est Georges. Weasley. Comme Ron. Et Percy le préfet. Ajouta le rouquin, un sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux des jumeaux pétillaient de malice et Artémia ne savaient si elle devait se méfier de ces deux-là.

\- Alors tu es là en espion pour les Serpentard, Mini-Rogue ? Demanda George.

\- Mini-Rogue ? Sérieusement ? Artémia leva les yeux au ciel. Et pourquoi je vous espionnerais ? Vous pensez réellement que j'ai décidé de venir dans cette maison pendant sept ans simplement pour vous espionner et quoi ? Tout répéter à mon père ? Rigola Mia, pensant à l'absurdité de la situation.

\- Euuuh... Exactement. S'accordèrent les jumeaux.

\- Vous allez être déçus alors.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer tandis que Dumbledore se levait et entama son discours de début d'année sur les dangers et les rappels de l'école. Puis le vieil homme leva sa baguette et les paroles de la soit-disant hymne de Poudlard s'élevèrent dans le ciel. Toute la Grande Salle se mit à chanter, formant un brouhaha désagréable. Artémia se contenta de regarder ses camarades ainsi que les professeurs. McGonagall chantait, mais visiblement mal à l'aise, comme la plupart des professeurs, son père excepté. Il était assis, droit sur sa chaise, les lèvres scellées, son regard, emplis d'ennui, parcourant la salle. Il entra en contact avec sa fille et resta ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la chanson mais ne fit pas un geste pour la féliciter ou encore la reconnaître. Il continuait à l'ignorer.

\- Et maintenant au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors. Déclara le Directeur, enjoué par sa chanson.

Artémia se leva, soulagée de pouvoir enfin se retirer loin du regard des autres, du regard de son père. Elle suivit Percy, au côté d'Hermione à travers les couloirs et les escaliers. Elle ne disait mot, ne sachant quoi dire, elle préférait simplement faire attention aux escaliers piégés. Mia se sentait étrangement triste alors qu'elle s'éloignait de sa résidence habituelle, quelques étages plus bas. Elle attendait depuis des jours de commencer l'école, d'être séparée de son père mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'une nouvelle fois, elle n'aurait pas de père. Ni de mère. Ni de beau-père. Non, juste un professeur qu'elle connaissait légèrement. C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Sur cette pensée, elle traversa le tableau de la Grosse Dame, qu'elle trouvait particulièrement laide. Artémia et les autres premières années découvrirent la Salle Commune. Elle avait bien visité tout le château mais mis à part la Salle Commune de Serpentard, où son père avait eu besoin de se rendre la veille, Artémia n'avait visité aucune autre salle réservée. Elle découvrait ainsi une pièce circulaire, chaleureuse, où traînaient dans tous les coins des canapés et des fauteuils confortables.

Mia suivit Hermione qui montaient les escaliers pour se rendre dans leur chambre. Elles arrivèrent dans un dortoir de quatre lits à baldaquins. Malgré la nuit, la pièce était claire, et accueillante grâce au poêle au centre de la pièce. A côté de chaque lit se trouvaient une armoire et une coiffeuse. Artémia s'avança dans la pièce et découvrit sa malle au pied d'un des lits. Elle fit un pas vers celui-ci et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le velours rouge des rideaux, avant de croiser le regard d'Hermione qui occupait le lit d'à côté.

\- Je suis vraiment contente qu'on soit ensemble, déclara la brune.

Artémia sourit à son amie en hochant la tête, avant d'ouvrir sa valise.

Les deux filles furent rejointes par deux autres élèves.

\- Bonjour, je suis Lavande Brown et elle s'est Parvati Patil.

Lavande était en somme une jolie fillette aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux verts remplis de joie tandis que Parvati semblait plus calme, ses yeux bruns en accord avec ses cheveux sombre et sa peau matte.

\- Hermione Granger. Tu as une sœur à Serdaigle, Parvarti non ?

L'indienne acquiesça et les filles se tournèrent vers la jeune fille.

\- Artémia Rogue.

Lavande fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

\- Comme le professeur ?

Artémia soupira avant de répliquer agacée.

\- Oui, comme le professeur. Vous pouvez faire tourner le mot, ça m'évitera de le répéter.

Hermione considéra son amie et lui adressa un léger sourire, avant de continuer de faire connaissance avec leurs voisines de chambre. Mia attrapa son pyjama, se rendit dans la salle de bain, son nécessaire de toilettes en main. Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la chambre, les trois filles étaient assises sur un même lit tout en rigolant. Artémia leur jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant d'attraper un livre et de se poser sur son lit. Elle ferma les rideaux sans ajouter un mot de plus à ses colocataires. Elle lut quelques pages de son manuel de métamorphose avant de le poser sur la table de nuit, puis elle roula sur le côté tout en évitant de penser au fait qu'après un jour dans sa nouvelle école, elle avait déjà perdue sa seule amie.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il y avait des murmures dès qu'Harry Potter entrait dans une pièce. Il était pointé du doigt, on lui souriait, certain avait même le courage de le saluer. Il se passait la même chose pour Artémia, l'admiration en moins. On la montrait du doigt, on chuchotait à son passage, on la bousculait, on la regardait avec mépris. Et c'était une chose qu'Artémia ne supportait pas. Il n'y avait personne à ses côtés pour la soutenir, pas même les Gryffondors. Ils la regardaient tous comme si elle allait se transformer d'une minute à l'autre en son père ou comme si elle allait tout lui rapporter. Lorsqu'elle était descendue de son dortoir, la Salle Commune était tombée dans un silence désagréable, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. La jeune fille n'avait pas cillé, elle avait continué sa route pour retrouver la Grande Salle. A cet instant, elle était contente de connaître le château, puisqu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même. Elle s'était assise au bout de sa table, ne prenant même pas la peine de chercher Hermione du regard. La brune s'était levée aux aurores, sans prendre la peine d'attendre ni Parvati, ni Lavande, qui s'en était plaint. Elle avait commencé à manger ne se souciant de rien, ni personne, sentant néanmoins les regards que lui adressaient les autres élèves. Les Serpentards ne l'appréciaient pas non plus, pour la simple et bonne raison, que la fille de Rogue aurait dû être répartie dans leur maison. Elle avait la réputation d'être une traîtresse, peu importe la Maison.

\- Bien dormi Artémia ?

La concernée releva la tête et rencontra celle frisée d'Hermione. Elle s'installa en face de son amie et commença à se servir dans les différents plats devant elle.

\- Tu n'as pas déjà déjeuné ? Tu étais partie avant moi pourtant.

Artémia fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis allée à la Volière pour envoyer une lettre à mes parents, et j'ai voulu trouver la salle de Métamorphose avant de déjeuner pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Mia sourit doucement en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Et tu as trouvé ?

\- Non, annonça, honteuse, la jeune fille.

Artémia sourit.

\- Rassure toi, je sais où se trouve l'aile de Métamorphose.

Hermione considéra son amie avant de répondre.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais y aller avec moi, à cause d'hier soir. J'avais l'impression que tu étais en colère contre moi...

Hermione baissa la tête vers son assiette, tandis qu'Artémia fut témoin de l'intérêt que lui portait son amie.

\- Oh. Non, j'étais...seulement fatiguée.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux jeunes filles, pas forcément désagréable, mais pas confortable non plus. Artémia ne pouvait lui avouer ses craintes, ses incertitudes. Elle aimait bien Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait lui avouer, elle avait trop peur qu'on se moque d'elle ou qu'elle l'abandonne.

McGonagall se leva de la table des professeurs, comme les autres directeurs de maisons et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors une haute pile de papiers dans les mains. Elle s'avança parmi les élèves leur tendant une feuille, laissant parfois échapper un mot ou deux.

\- Vos emplois du temps Miss Granger, Miss Rogue.

La vieille dame leur sourit, et leur tendirent un papier. Les filles l'attrapèrent, remerciant le professeur et prirent connaissance de leur planning. Mia soupira lorqu'elle remarqua qu'elle aurait cours deux fois par semaine avec son père. Artémia tourna sa tête vers la table des professeurs, et regarda Rogue retourner à sa place. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il daignait son existence. Il lui avait dit que jamais il ne la favoriserait mais elle avait eu la bêtise de penser qu'ils auraient pu avoir un peu plus qu'une relation élève/professeur.

\- On y va ? Demanda Hermione, impatiente à l'idée de pouvoir enfin pratiquer la magie.

Artémia se concentra sur son amie et hocha la tête avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande Salle.

 _ooo_

Aussi passionnante la métamorphose pouvait être, elle ne semblait pas être la matière de prédilection d'Artémia. Elle avait été impressionnée lorsque la vieille dame, à l'air sévère, avait agité sa baguette pour transformer son bureau en un cochon rose. Elle l'avait fait sans un effort, sans même froncer les sourcils. Puis elle leur avait expliqué comment métamorphoser une allumette en une aiguille et elle leur avait fait la démonstration tout aussi aisément.

\- Acus lumina, déclara aussitôt Hermione, en abaissant sa baguette sur son petit morceau de bois.

L'objet s'affina légèrement, et Hermione continua à appliquer le sort de nombreuses fois pour avoir un résultat. Après trente minutes, son allumette avait une forme pointue et une couleur argentée et elle affichait un sourire triomphant lorsque le professeur MacGonagall lui accorda quelques points pour sa réussite.

Artémia sourit, mal à l'aise, à son amie, tout en se retournant vers son allumette qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

\- Acus lumina, soupira Mia pour la cinquantième fois.

Elle commençait à perdre patiente. La métamorphose était un art difficile, elle le comprenait parfaitement. Mais pourquoi d'autres y arrivaient pendant qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'allonger son allumette ? Elle n'aimait pas ne pas réussir, pire, elle détestait se montrer ainsi incapable de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était, d'ailleurs, la première fois que quelque chose ne lui venait pas naturellement, et dire que ça l'énervait relevait de l'euphémisme.

\- Un peu plus de conviction, Miss Rogue, conseilla le professeur qui contrôlait le travail de ses élèves.

\- Ce n'est pas la conviction qui va m'amener quelque part, grommela-t-elle.

La vieille dame se tourna vers son élève, son visage fermé montrant son mécontentement.

\- Concentrez-vous au lieu de protester.

Artémia soupira et essaya, une nouvelle fois, l'exercice. Lorsque la fin des deux heures sonna, la fillette se leva et sortit précipitamment de la salle, déçue et humiliée. Elle se dirigea vers les serres à l'extérieur du château pour assister au cours de Botanique. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre Hermione qui rayonnait de fierté, et qui demandait de plus amples informations au professeur de métamorphose pour parfaire sa métamorphose. La Gryffondor se trouva une place, et le professeur Chourave lui adressa un simple sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua la jeune fille, seule. Rapidement, les autres prirent place et le cours commença. En botanique, on ne parlait pas de magie, de baguette, de sortilège. On parlait plutôt de pétale, de tige, de pistil et d'étamine. Du simple jardinage moldu, pensait Artémia. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si tous les sorciers recevaient une éducation scolaire comme les moldus, ces cours basiques pourraient être éviter. On pourrait commencer à parler de la belladone et de ses alcaloïdes, de la digitale et ses composés cardiotoxiques et tout autre plante à propriétés médicinales utilisables dans les potions. Mia leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tout le monde devait désigner les sépales sur la fleur devant eux.

Alors si Artémia avait toujours rêvé de venir étudier à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçue. Sa mère avait parlé de son école en terme hautement élogieux, décrivant des cours particulièrement intéressants et stimulants. Mais elle ne trouvait rien d'excitant à apprendre pendant une heure et demi, à tourner son poignet. Le professeur Flitwick avait honoré plusieurs élèves, dont Artémia et Hermione, pour leur mouvement souple. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi pour avancer plus vite. L'Histoire de la Magie se révélait être une sorte de blague pour la fillette. Elle attendait ce cours avec une certaine impatience, pensant pouvoir connaître ou approfondir ses connaissances sur les quatre fondateurs, ou sur Morgane et Merlin. Mais clairement les révoltes des Gobelins devaient apporter beaucoup plus. Le professeur était un fantôme qui survolait parfois la classe, ne prenant même pas conscience qu'il traversait un bureau de temps à autre. Il parlait d'une voix monotone, assommante qui avait raison de tous les élèves, excepté Hermione qui voulait copié mot pour mot chaque phrase du professeur.

La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne se révélait pas tellement mieux. Le professeur Quirrell ne cessait de parler, d'expliquer comment vaincre de drôles de créatures, mais pour prendre des notes, il fallait d'abord essayer de le comprendre. Il bégayait tellement qu'il ne pouvait aligner deux mots correctement.

La semaine ne s'était donc pas déroulée comme Artémia l'aurait voulu. Elle était une sorcière, elle voulait apprendre la magie, elle. Elle voulait comprendre la magie. Elle ne voulait pas seulement apprendre des faits que quelqu'un avait, un jour, énoncé. Et, étrangement, elle avait l'impression que l'école ne lui permettrait pas cette extravagance. Hermione semblait captivée par le moindre mot qui sortait de la bouche d'un professeur. Ils étaient tous des dieux, à son sens. Et elle n'avait aucun problème avec l'enseignement qu'elle recevait. Artémia était encore le problème, comme toujours.

La fille de Rogue n'était toujours pas appréciée, même si peu de personne lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait parlé à quelques Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles de son année, et avec Neville aussi. Autrement, le reste de l'école avait décidé d'éviter la moindre interaction avec Mini-Rogue, comme tout le monde s'était décidée à l'appeler maintenant. Fred et George l'avait interpellé, le jeudi soir, pour lui demander si elle avait parlé avec son papa chéri. Elle avait été prise d'un léger fou rire, alors qu'ils semblaient surpris. A part Hermione, aucun Gryffondor ne voulait sympathiser avec la fille du diable. Artémia avait rapidement décidé qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'on la dissocie de son père. Et elle n'avait même pas eu à y penser que c'était arrivé naturellement.

Le vendredi matin, elle était assise à côté d'Hermione, dans la salle de Potion, qui avait insisté pour être au premier rang, comme dans la plupart des cours. Elle soupira en remarquant Drago Malfoy à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle avait croisé le garçon à de nombreuses reprises, mais jamais il ne lui avait adressé un mot, ni un regard. Mais dans les donjons, dans son espace, il se sentait comme un roi. Il souriait fièrement, aplatissant ses cheveux blonds à l'arrière de son crâne, tout en la regardant de ses yeux gris. Il émanait quelques choses de ce garçon, c'était évident, et tous les Serpentards l'avait compris. Artémia n'eut pas le temps d'examiner davantage ses camarades que la porte de la salle de Potion se claqua bruyamment. Mia se redressa sur sa chaise, inconfortable. Son père avança vers le devant de la classe à grand pas et se retourna faisant voleter sa cape derrière lui. Quel dramaturge, pensait Artémia. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tout en serrant de ses doigts longs et fins sa cape qu'il resserra autour de lui. Il parcourut les élèves du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son bureau. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander le silence, il l'imposait de sa seule présence. Artémia sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac. Elle n'avait pas peur de son père, il était effrayant, menaçant peut-être, mais elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux sombres, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Pas volontairement, tout du moins.

\- Ah oui. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité.

Le professeur Rogue leva ses yeux noirs de sa feuille pour rencontrer ceux du garçon. Harry ne répondit pas, il regardait seulement l'homme devant lui. Elle n'avait pas parlé au Survivant depuis le premier jour, elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion et elle n'avait pas envie, non plus. Il était discret, poli, normal en somme, et il était peut-être l'un des seuls à ne pas la regarder étrangement.

\- Artémia Rogue, appela son père.

Elle leva simplement la tête et esquissa un timide sourire qu'elle camoufla lorsqu'elle croisa le regard mauvais de son père. Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'un ennui profond, tandis que ses yeux révélaient autre chose.

\- Miss Rogue, vous avez bien deux mains ? Demanda-t-il, d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Oui, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Oui, professeur, corrigea-t-il.

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, tout en fronçant les sourcils, concernée par l'interaction qu'elle avait avec son père.

\- Est-ce trop compliqué pour vous de lever une de vos _deux_ mains lorsque je vous appelle, peut-être ?

\- Non, _professeur_ , accentua la Gryffondor.

\- Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas vous faire connaître alors ? Êtes-vous comme M. Potter, au-dessus de nous, simple sorcier ?

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, tout en affichant un rictus mauvais. Il était évident qu'il appréciait la situation. Il appréciait humilier sa fille, et c'était une chose qu'Artémia ne pouvait accepter.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident. Manifestement, vous avez dû oublier à quoi ressemblait votre propre fille, _professeur_. Artémia marqua une pause avant de continuer, calmement. Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

La salle tomba dans un silence pesant, tous les regards convergeant entre Artémia et le professeur Rogue. La plupart des élèves était surpris. Surpris d'entendre enfin la voix calme de la jeune fille. Surpris de la voir ainsi attaquer le professeur le plus craint de l'école. Surpris qu'elle mentionne son lien avec son père, sans ciller. Mais ce qui les surpris d'autant plus fut la réponse du Directeur de Serpentard.

\- J'essayerai de me familiariser avec votre visage ce soir Miss Rogue, lorsque vous nettoierez des chaudrons en retenue. Vous faîtes perdre cinq points à votre maison.

Il ne lui adressa pas un autre regard et continua l'appel, tandis que les Gryffondors murmuraient des protestations. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, Serpentards et Gryffondors s'étaient accordés à penser que la fille du professeur de Potion serait immunisée de toutes ses attaques, mais ils devaient admettre qu'ils s'étaient bien trompés. Artémia serra les dents et se tourna vers Hermione qui paraissait outragée.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron...

Artémia passa sa main sur son visage et cacha le sourire qui venait de naître sur son visage. Elle avait envie de rire. La beauté d'un chaudron ? Son père était fou, il n'y avait d'autre explication. Un chaudron était un simple récipient en étain. Il n'y avait rien de beau. Pas même la symétrie dont il était victime, pas même la contenance. Non, 0,002 mm3, ce n'était pas un beau chiffre. Artémia fronça les sourcils, une nouvelle fois, se disant qu'elle ne comprendrait définitivement pas la beauté d'un chaudron.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Artémia n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers Harry, qu'Hermione fit un bond en l'air et leva sa main bien haute. Elle connaissait la réponse aussi. Et Rogue savait qu'elle la connaissait puisqu'il lui avait posé exactement la même question, un soir, pendant le repas. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur l'expression qu'affichait son père. Il ne regardait pas son amie à côté d'elle, non. Il fixait Harry avec obstination, comme s'il était le seul élève dans la classe. Artémia, dans le silence que provoquait l'interrogation, perdit contrôle sur son esprit. Elle commença à se demander ce que pouvait donner de la racine d'armoise avec une infusion d'asphodèle. Après tout, on utilisait les mêmes ingrédients, qui possédaient les mêmes propriétés. Cependant, elle savait que les états de la matière devaient être pris en compte dans toutes réactions chimiques. La glace ne réagissait pas de la même façon que de la vapeur. Ainsi, on pouvait obtenir la sève de la racine, et la sève d'armoise ou d'asphodèle serait probablement différente. Tout comme l'infusion, qui permet de recueillir une quantité de principe actif dissous, divergeait selon les plantes.

Artémia attrapa un parchemin et sa plume qu'elle trempa dans son encrier pour éclaircir ses pensées. Il y avait plusieurs types d'armoise, celle envahissante qui provoquait des allergies, et celle qui était un diurétique. La jeune fille soupira discrètement, tandis qu'elle comprenait qu'elle ne connaissait pas les propriétés de l'asphodèle. Elle avait juste lu que c'était une fleur blanche de la famille des Liliacées. Comme le colchique, raisonnait la jeune fille. Le colchique était un antimitogène, on pourrait penser que l'asphodèle aurait des propriétés semblables. Et donc que l'association d'un inhibiteur de quelque chose à un diurétique donnerait...un anti-diurétique et pas un somnifère. Artémia soupira et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant à son problème. Elle ne savait pas comment la racine d'asphodèle pouvait réagir et le problème résidait probablement dans cette énigme.

A côté, elle sentait Hermione reculait dans le fond de sa chaise, elle lui adressa un regard inquisiteur, auquel la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de regarder le bout de parchemin devant elle.

\- Quant au napel et au tue-loup, il s'agit de la même plante que l'on connaît aussi sous le nom d'Aconit. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour prendre note ?

Rogue reprit conscience que d'autres personnes se trouvaient aussi dans la salle, même s'il était parfaitement content de s'être fait oublié. Mia prit sa plume et écrivit ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur le reste de son parchemin.

\- Et votre impertinence coûtera un point à Gryffondor, Potter.

Artémia, malgré la perte de point, fut soulagée de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir subi la colère de son père, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait probablement provoqué.

Rogue répartit ensuite les élèves deux à deux, et Hermione se retrouva, à son grand soulagement, avec Artémia. Il y avait quelque chose entre les deux jeunes filles, une complicité qu'elle partageait et qu'elle appréciait lorsqu'elles faisaient leurs devoirs, le soir, à la bibliothèque, ou lorsqu'elle parlait de la leçon précédente. Il y avait une certaine entente, qu'Hermione avait essayé de trouver chez leurs compagnes de chambre, mais qui malheureusement ne possédaient pas une once de logique.

Artémia ouvrit son livre pour lire les instructions de la potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Hermione mit le chaudron sur le feu, tandis qu'Artémia se leva pour chercher les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle donna les crochets de serpent à son amie tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sélectionner les feuilles d'orties séchées.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes avec ces feuilles, Miss Rogue ?

Artémia leva les yeux pour faire face à son père. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir vers eux, elle ne l'avait pas vu se lever de son bureau, non plus.

\- Je les trie, répondit-elle simplement.

Il continua à regarder comment Artémia sélectionnait les feuilles de mêmes formes, puis il se déplaça pour critiquer la potion des autres groupes.

Tandis que les filles tournaient la cuillère dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Hermione s'approcha de la fillette aux yeux bleu.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ?

Artémia hocha la tête, désabusée. Hermione se mordit la lève avant de continuer.

\- Et tu es toujours comme ça avec lui ?

Artémia ne répondit pas immédiatement, étonnée par la question.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Tu es différente. Comme si tu voulais le blesser.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la potion. Elle la retira du feu, tandis qu'Artémia ajoutait les épines de porc-épic. Les deux jeunes filles travaillaient harmonieusement, elles ne se gênaient pas et avançaient plutôt rapidement.

Alors que Mia lisait une consigne, une fumée envahissait la salle et des cris s'élevèrent. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua Neville qui était recouvert de furoncle. Elle sauta sur son tabouret évitant ainsi tout contact avec la potion, comme l'avait fait ceux à côté de Neville.

Neville, qui été recouvert de furoncles, fut emmené à l'infirmerie, tandis qu'Harry Potter recevait les foudres de son père, une nouvelle fois. Artémia regardait son père évoluer parmi les élèves. Il critiquait méchamment les Gryffondors et se contentait de faire de simples remarques aux Serpentards. Il avait choisi Harry comme cible, sans même laisser sa chance au garçon. Il était injuste, partial et méchant, et c'était tout le contraire de ce qu'il clamait être.

La fin du cours approcha et Rogue inspectait le résultat final. La potion des deux Gryffondors était d'une couleur carmin, limpide comme elle devait l'être. Certain avait une potion rose, d'autres bleu même. Malfoy avait une potion couleur brique et Artémia sourit en pensant qu'elle avait mieux réussi que le blond. Le professeur Rogue félicita le garçon pour sa potion, mais ne dit mot lorsqu'il passa devant celle de sa fille. Artémia serra les dents une nouvelle fois, décidée à ne pas se laisser attendre par le comportement de son père.

\- Apportez moi une fiole de votre potion et sortez, ordonna-t-il, alors qu'il se tenait droit à côté de son bureau.

Hermione se leva et déposa une fiole de leur potion sur le bureau, tandis qu'Artémia rangeait leurs affaires.

\- Miss Rogue, attendez.

Artémia leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux, froids, de son père. Elle oublia sa colère, son amertume en pensant qu'elle aurait enfin une conversation avec son père. La première depuis le début de l'année.

\- Je t'attends ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Non, je te rejoins à la bibliothèque.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de la table où se trouvait sa fille quand le dernier élève fut sorti.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement ? Siffla-t-il.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, brûlants de colère. Sa bouche fine comme une ligne. Il était énervé, contrarié, mécontent.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi. Oui merci je vais bien. La rentrée s'est bien passée. Je suis contente d'être à Gryffondor même si tout le monde me hait. J'adore mes classes, même si elles sont ennuyantes à mourir. Merci de demander.

Elle, aussi, pouvait être énervée. Elle, aussi, pouvait le montrer. Et elle ne s'en gênait pas, non plus.

Artémia pouvait se promettre que l'indifférence de son père ne l'atteignait pas, mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas se mentir. Elle n'y arrivait pas.

\- Avez-vous terminé ? Demanda Rogue, en arquant un sourcil.

Il n'était pas tendre, et il ne comptait pas s'attendrir devant une fillette qui ne le respectait pas, même si cette fillette était sa progéniture. Artémia ne cilla pas pour autant, elle fixait son père avec une intensité qui pouvait être désagréable pour tout le monde, sauf lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il continue comme ça, qu'il la ridiculise encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il donne raison à toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Elle voulait pouvoir dire que son père était agréable, sympathique même.

\- Une réponse verbale arrangerait votre cas, ordonna-t-il.

Artémia sourit légèrement. Il pouvait lui faire faire n'importe quoi, il pouvait lui faire gratter des chaudrons, écrire des lignes, même la pendre par les orteils, il ne pouvait la faire parler. Et s'il y avait une chose que Severus Rogue détestait, c'était d'être ignoré.

\- Vous vous amusez bien, j'espère ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était capricieuse. On lui avait toujours dit, et elle allait lui montrer.

\- Est-ce que vous rigolerez toujours avec dix points de moins dans votre sablier ?

Artémia ne bougeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas que sa Maison soit désavantagée par sa faute, même si elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours essayer de récupérer les points perdus ou même aller voir le professeur McGonagall. Peut-être pourrait-elle comprendre la situation ?

\- Vingt points ne réussiront toujours pas à vous délier la langue ?

Elle commençait à se sentir prise au piège. Son père avait tous les droits, elle n'était qu'une simple élève. Il pouvait enlever tous les points de sa maison, la mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ou même la renvoyer. Il pouvait absolument tout faire.

\- Vous faîtes donc perdre vingt points à votre Maison. Pitoyable.

Mia serra les dents, encaissant la remarque du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Voyait-il à quel point sa fille était blessée ? Bien sûr qu'il le voyait. C'était un espion, il remarquait ses yeux bleus se voiler, ses épaules se tendre, sa mâchoire se crisper. Mais elle devait apprendre à le respecter, même si elle devait souffrir, un peu. Elle était fière, trop fière, il le savait. Il s'en était immédiatement aperçu. Il avait souffert lui aussi, mais il était devenu plus fort avec le temps. Elle apprendrait de la même manière, s'il le fallait.

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous étiez incapable d'effectuer la plus simple des métamorphoses, et que vous n'essayiez même pas. Je croyais que c'était une matière que vous appréciez le plus ?

On aurait pu penser que le professeur Rogue était soucieux, qu'il portait intérêt à sa fille. Mais sa voix, son intonation cruelle ne laissait planer aucun doute. Il prenait un malin plaisir à rabaisser sa fille, à user ses faiblesses pour lui enseigner une leçon. C'était sa façon de faire, elle l'avait remarqué durant ce premier cours.

\- Et de ce que j'ai pu remarquer, vous n'avez aucune raison de penser que vous êtes sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter.

La jeune fille inspira de l'oxygène pour se calmer. Elle ne devait pas lui donner raison, se répétait-elle. Elle ne devait pas se laisser toucher par ses remarques acerbes.

\- On verra ce qu'il restera de votre fierté après votre retenue de ce soir. Vingt heure, dans cette salle. Dégagez maintenant.

Artémia ne se fit pas prier et elle se retourna. Elle courrait presque lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe et que la température des cachots la frappa. Elle avançait vite, une boule dans son ventre, montant les marches en comptant chacune d'entre elle pour ne pas laisser son cerveau répéter la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque, paniquée et enragée. Elle s'asseya en face d'Hermione, qui leva la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant son visage blême.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Mon père me déteste, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle sortit sa plume et du parchemin ainsi que son livre de métamorphose et commença frénétiquement à poser toutes les idées qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Elle s'amusa, ensuite à les développer, puis à trouver des exemples et des contre-exemples jusqu'à ce que son esprit puisse enfin divaguer sans une seule pensée dirigée vers son père.

 _ooo_

Artémia ne se présenta pas au déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas faim et ne souhaitait rencontrer ses camarades, ni son professeur de Potion. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêcher d'entendre ce que l'on disait sur elle. Les Gryffondors avaient maintenant la certitude qu'Artémia était dans leur Maison pour leur faire perdre des points et que la retenue qu'elle avait obtenu serait une simple et agréable réunion de famille, tandis que les Serpentards comprenaient le jeu auquel elle jouait. Ils se trompaient tous tellement qu'elle ne voulait même pas se fatiguer à leur expliquer. Ils comprendraient peut-être d'eux même avec le temps, ou ils ne comprendraient jamais et elle passerait sept années impossibles. Elle soupira, alors qu'elle lisait un livre de botanique, déterminée à résoudre le problème qu'elle s'était posée quelques heures plus tôt.

 _ooo_

Mia se dirigeait vers les Sous-Sol pour sa retenue, quand une voix l'interpella.

\- Mini-Rogue, il paraît que ton père t'a collé ? Demanda Fred ou George Weasley.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, légèrement honteuse. Elle avait entendu Ron Weasley dire que Fred et George perdaient beaucoup de points et se retrouver souvent en retenue, mais ils étaient des Troisième Année. Ils étaient gentils, ils étaient drôles. Elle n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était comme son père l'avait dit : Pitoyable.

\- Nous aussi ! Ça va être drôle de nettoyer des chaudrons à trois. On a développé une technique, on va te montrer.

Artémia regarda les jumeaux un instant.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que je suis un espion, ou que je fais exprès de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor ? Demanda, lasse, la jeune fille.

\- Nope.

\- On a demandé à être placé à Serpentard, enchaîna Fred.

\- Mais le Choixpeau n'a jamais voulu. Il t'envoie où tu dois être.

\- Si tu avais demandé à être placé à Gryffondor.

\- Alors que tu avais l'âme d'un Serpentard... George croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Jamais tu aurais eu la chance de faire partie de notre maison.

\- Et de nous connaître !

Le rire des jumeaux résonnait dans le couloir, tandis qu'Artémia les regardait avec gratitude. Pourquoi les autres ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ? Qu'elle était comme eux ?

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Elle reprit sa marche, le cœur un peu plus léger. Tout le monde ne pensait pas qu'elle était l'ennemi, peut-être que les choses s'arrangeront d'elle-même finalement. Du moins, en partie. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la classe de Potion, Artémia se faisait beaucoup plus hésitante. Elle se tourna vers les garçons qui parlaient de la nouvelle blague qu'ils préparaient.

\- Vous avez déjà _oublié_ de venir à une retenue de Rogue ?

Les jumeaux regardèrent la fillette avec un léger sourire.

\- Toi ?

\- Tu oserais sécher une retenue de ton père ?

\- Tu es décidément beaucoup plus intéressante que tu le montres.

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras, en se donnant davantage de contenance.

\- Et donc ?

\- Non, jamais. Et j'éviterai même d'y penser.

\- Ah.

Mia apporta une mèche de cheveux à sa bouche, sentant ses intestins se tordre dans son ventre. Elle avait peur. Elle avait peur des menaces de son père.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont pas des retenues agréables, mais on y survit.

\- Regarde nous, on en redemande même !

La jeune fille sourit et se remit à marcher, tandis que les rouquins la regardaient curieusement. Le petit groupe se trouva rapidement devant la porte, et l'un des garçons, Artémia ne savait pas encore les reconnaître, apposa deux coups secs contre cette dernière. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Rogue se tenait devant eux.

\- Vous êtes en retard, annonça-t-il d'une voix sévère.

\- Bonjour professeur Rogue, déclarèrent les jumeaux en entrant dans la salle.

Artémia déglutit avant d'entrer maladroitement dans la pièce, elle se força à ne pas regarder son père, à ne pas croiser son regard, même si elle le sentait lui brûler la peau.

\- Je vois que vous avez décidé de vous entêter, Miss Rogue.

La porte se ferma brusquement, les emprisonnant dans une ambiance pesante et morbide.

Rogue était fébrile. McGonagall avait annulé la perte de point de sa fille, estimant que les conflits d'ordre privée ne devaient interférer avec le score de sa Maison. Il ne pouvait désormais lui enlever des points, seulement lorsqu'elle était en classe ou qu'elle vagabondait dans les couloirs. Rien de plus. Et il était fou de rage.

\- Votre tâche se trouve à la même place que d'habitude, ajouta le professeur en désignant un grand évier dans lequel se trouvaient des dizaines de chaudrons. Et puisque que vous savez quoi faire, je ne vous retiens pas.

Artémia suivait les garçons, légèrement soulagée. Cependant, une main s'enroula autour de son bras la retenant en arrière.

\- Pas si vite Miss Rogue. Votre cas n'est peut-être pas incorrigible. J'ai l'espoir que cette retenue suffise à refréner tout excès de caractère de votre part. Suis-je clair ?

Il la transperçait de ses yeux noirs et profonds, comme l'aurait fait une épée en plein cœur. C'était tout ce qu'elle comprenait à l'instant, c'était tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Suis-je clair ? Répéta-t-il.

Oui, pensa Artémia. Mais elle ne voulait pas le dire. Elle ne voulait pas que sa voix la trahisse. Si elle parlait, sa voix serait faible, hésitante. Et ce n'était pas qui elle voulait être devant son père.

Rogue pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, il ferma les yeux une demie-seconde et expira l'oxygène retenu dans ses poumons, avant de rouvrir les paupières.

\- Ceci est mon dernier avertissement, Artémia. _J'ordonne_ une réponse formelle.

Il avait élevé la voix. Jamais, le professeur Rogue n'élevait la voix. Il sifflait, murmurait, mais il n'avait jamais besoin de hausser le ton. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent de frotter leurs chaudrons et s'étaient retournés, à moitié intrigués, à moitié effrayés.

Mia avait envie de se recroqueviller, de se cacher dans un coin. Qui était-elle devenue en une seule journée ? Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de tenir tête à sa mère, elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'avoir le dernier mot, peu importe la personne qui était en face d'elle. Elle était obstinée. On lui avait dit que c'était la qualité qui la ferait briller. Elle n'avait jamais cillé, faisant toujours abstraction des conséquences de son agissement. C'était qui elle était. Et même si Rogue était la personne la plus impressionnante à lui tenir tête jusqu'à présent, elle ne devait pas céder. C'était qui elle était.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle n'ouvrit même pas la bouche pour amorcer un son. Rien.

Rogue jugeait sa fille, son attitude. Il avait cru qu'elle parlerait, elle y avait songé. Mais elle s'était ravisé. Idiote, pensait-il. Il fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant de la jeune Gryffondor, il l'aurait à l'usure, s'il le fallait. Il posa vigoureusement ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoua brutalement, la colère prenant le dessus sur sa raison.

\- Répondez moi !

Artémia sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle se sentait trahie, agressée une nouvelle fois. Elle était agressée. Elle secoua les bras pour tenter de se défaire de l'emprise puissante de son père.

\- Lâchez moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Fred avança vers le professeur, horrifié, mais Rogue se figea, réalisant son geste. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, suspendues, longues, tandis que chacun prenait conscience de la situation. Artémia avait poussé à bout son père, après trois semaines à sa charge. Rogue s'était promis de ne jamais être violent. Fred et George étaient coincés dans une situation qui les dépasser.

Puis le temps reprit son cours. Le professeur Rogue lâcha sa fille, comme si elle était répulsive et fit apparaître un seau d'eau et une serpillière.

\- Nettoyez le sol, ordonna-t-il sèchement, sans oser regarder les yeux bleus de sa fille.

Severus se retourna et se dirigea vers les jumeaux.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à nettoyer ces chaudrons. Vous souhaitez revenir demain, peut-être ?

Fred reprit sa place, tout en fusillant le professeur du regard. Il n'en avait rien à faire des regards de haine, ils glissaient sur ses cheveux gras comme le faisait la pluie.

Artémia, tremblante, se laissa tomber sur le sol alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer. Elle attrapa la serpillière et la trempa dans l'eau avant de la frotter contre le sol, effaçant les tâches de potion ratée.

La soirée avançait lentement comme pour appuyer la torture dont les trois Gryffondors étaient victimes. Le silence accablant, qui régnait dans la salle de classe, n'était perturbé que par le bruit des brosses grattant les chaudrons, de la serpillière qui plongeait dans l'eau, et de la plume aigre sur le parchemin.

Lorsqu'Artémia sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, le professeur de Potion se leva. La jeune fille se redressa, grimaçant alors qu'elle était témoin de la raideur dans sa nuque et dans ses épaules.

\- Avez-vous terminé, messieurs Weasley ? S'enquit-il.

\- Oui, monsieur.

Il n'inspecta même pas les chaudrons et répondit rapidement, avant de reprendre sa place à son bureau.

\- Vous pouvez disposer.

George laissa tomber sa brosse dans l'évier et se rendit vers la porte, tandis que Fred semblait plus hésitant. Il regardait Artémia, à genou, sur le sol, qui frottait désespérément. Elle n'avait pas encore nettoyé la moitié de la salle.

\- Qu'attendez-vous Weasley ? Sortez.

\- Serait-il possible d'aider Artémia ? A trois, nous aurions fini rapidement et vous pourrez... faire ce que vous avez à faire plus tôt.

Artémia se retourna vers le rouquin puis vers son père qui ne sembla même pas étudier la proposition.

\- Non. Sortez.

\- Mais, elle ne pourra jamais finir seule ! S'indigna le garçon.

\- Elle y arrivera. Elle a montré qu'elle était pleine de ressources. Même si elle doit y passer la nuit, Miss Rogue terminera sa retenue. Maintenant, sortez.

Fred lança un bref regard d'excuse à la Première Année avant de rejoindre son frère. La porte se ferma sur le père et sa fille qui se dévisageaient pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne lui rappelle sa tâche.

 _ooo_

Elle avait mal. Aux genoux, au dos, au cou, aux épaules, aux bras, aux mains. Même sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle voulait dormir. Elle rêvait de dormir à l'instant. Elle aurait même pu dormir sur le sol crasseux de la salle si elle avait pu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Dès qu'elle arrêtait de frotter, son père le lui faisait remarquer.

\- Seriez-vous fatigués ?

\- Si vous souhaitez vous coucher, il suffit de la demander.

\- Il me semble que le sol ne brille toujours pas, continuez.

Il voulait qu'elle craque. Elle le savait. Et il était fort, très fort même. Et elle savait qu'elle allait craquer. Bientôt. Mais elle fut sauvée juste avant qu'elle ne cède.

Deux coups résonnèrent contre la porte en bois, avant que le professeur de métamorphose ouvre la porte. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux et les ouvrit grands quand elle remarqua la petite fille aux cheveux noirs sur le sol.

\- Severus ! As-tu vu l'heure ? Ce n'est certainement pas le protocole de garder un élève si tard en retenue !

\- Bonsoir Minerva, il répondit calmement. Il est exactement une heure et treize minutes. Et je punis ma fille comme je l'entends.

\- Je pensais être claire lorsque je t'ai dit plus tôt qu'Artemia serait traitée comme n'importe quel autre élève. Et cela s'applique aussi à toi. Miss Rogue devrait déjà être dans son lit.

Le professeur McGonagall avança dans l'allée, habillée d'une robe de chambre sombre.

\- Elle ira se coucher lorsqu'elle aura terminé ou qu'elle sera fatiguée, répondit sereinement Rogue.

La directrice des Gryffondors s'arrêta à hauteur de la jeune fille, furieuse.

\- As-tu vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouve ? Si elle ne s'évanouit pas de fatigue, elle tombera probablement malade. C'est ce que tu recherches ?

\- Si Miss Rogue ne se sent pas bien, elle m'en fera part.

\- Artémia, êtes-vous fatigués ? Demanda doucement la vieille dame.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, son visage appuyant sa réponse. Elle ne parlerait pas non plus. Elle savait que le professeur de métamorphose n'en tiendrait pas compte.

\- Tu vois ! S'indigna-t-elle, tout en tendant une main vers la jeune fille. Venez, je vous accompagne à votre tour.

Rogue se leva et contourna son bureau.

\- Non. Elle n'a pas terminé. Elle ne va nulle part.

Artémia se leva, son visage déformé par la fatigue et la douleur que lui causaient ses muscles. La vieille dame entoura les épaules de la jeune fille d'un bras protecteur, avant d'attraper sa baguette. En un simple mouvement, la salle fut propre.

\- Elle a terminé maintenant. Venez, Miss Rogue.

Elles disparurent par la porte, non sans que McGonagall ne jette un regard moralisateur au professeur de Potion qui les regardaient une étrange expression sur le visage.

McGonagall ne se permit de parler que lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le Hall.

\- Vous savez, j'ai été surprise de vous voir répartie à Gryffondor, j'aurais parié sur Serdaigle.

\- Pas Serpentard ? Murmura la première année, surprise.

\- Absolument pas. C'était évident que vous n'apparteniez pas à cette maison dès que je vous ai vu interagir avec Miss Granger.

\- D'après vous, j'ai ma place à Gryffondor ?

La vieille dame sourit, tandis que ses yeux brillaient chaleureusement.

\- Après votre entêtement de ce soir, il n'y a aucun doute.

Artémia ne fut pas capable de déterminer si sa directrice lui faisait un compliment ou une critique, et elle était trop fatiguée pour pouvoir approfondir la question.

Elles arrivèrent devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et la vieille dame prononça le mot de passe.

\- Si votre père abuse de son pouvoir, venez immédiatement me voir, d'accord ?

Mia hocha la tête.

\- A l'avenir, évitez de le confronter, vous avez pu remarquer que vous étiez aussi borné l'un comme l'autre.

Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille acquiesça.

\- Et si vous ne vous sentez pas bien demain, allez voir Madame Pomfresh. Bonne nuit, Miss Rogue.

\- Bonne nuit, professeur. Et... merci.

Elle sourit légèrement et traversa le tableau. Cette nuit-là, malgré l'épuisement dont elle était victime, elle ne dormit pas paisiblement, ses démons faisant de ses rêves un enfer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La semaine qui suivait la retenue qu'Artémia avait enduré en compagnie de Fred et George Weasley passa d'une toute autre façon que la première. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à transformer son allumette, ni à porter attention à ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Son père ne lui adressait même plus un regard et sur les conseils de sa Directrice de Maison, elle se faisait oublier pendant ses cours, réalisant toujours sa potion parfaitement. Mais, elle n'avait plus la réputation d'être le jouet de son père, loin de là. Elle pensait que les jumeaux Weasley avaientt raconté ce qui s'était passé le vendredi soir, comment il avait été mauvais avec elle, comment il l'avait traité, comment il avait été particulièrement cruel. Artémia n'appréciait pas tellement que cette histoire traverse les oreilles de tous les élèves de l'école, mais le résultat était suffisant pour lui faire oublier la rumeur. Elle n'était toujours pas digne de confiance, mais elle n'était certainement pas ce que les personnes clamaient qu'elle était. Elle tenait tête à Rogue, et quiconque le faisait était outrageusement indiscipliné, ou absurdement audacieux. La dernière proposition étant préféré par la plupart grâce aux points qu'elle avait subtilement remportés en botanique et en sortilège. Elle était devenu un mystère désormais. La fille de Rogue venue de nulle part, connue de personne qui montrait une animosité considérable contre son père. Pourquoi ? Personne n'en savait rien et elle ne s'aventurait pas à raconter son passé. Elle n'était pas bavarde, comme sa copine brune. Elle n'était pas maladroite, comme le gros garçon au cheveux noirs qui les accompagnait parfois. Elle était discrète, délicate et ingénieuse. C'était pour l'instant ce qu'on disait d'elle.

Artémia souriait fallacieusement. Elle avait été l'enfant du diable, et désormais elle était l'innocence même. Elle avait été le noir profond, et elle était le blanc nacré. Les enfants ne discernaient pas le gris. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'ils avaient tous raison. Elle était le blanc et le noir. Elle était l'innocente fille du diable.

 _ooo_

Le premier cours de Vol se déroulait dans l'après-midi. A la table des Gryffondors, au petit déjeuner, chacun racontait son histoire de balai. Artémia, comme souvent, ne participait pas à la conversation. Elle écoutait les récits, et regardait comment ses camarades réagissaient. Certains semblaient croire les absurdités qui étaient relatées. Consternant. Harry Potter était silencieux, et suivait la conversation sans s'inclure dedans. Il était discret lui aussi. Il n'était pas comme son père s'amusait à l'appeler, il n'était pas arrogant, il ne mettait jamais sa célébrité en avant, il n'en faisait même jamais référence. Il lui avait souri, à quelques rares occasions et Mia lui avait rendu son geste, timidement. Mais il n'était jamais venu lui parler. Elle était toujours la fille de Rogue, l'homme qui le détestait sans raison.

Hermione lisait un livre sur le Quidditch, espérant apprendre, comme elle en avait l'habitude, la technique.

\- Hermione, j'ai oublié mon livre de Botanique dans la salle commune. Tu m'accompagnes ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux et hocha la tête, en souriant. Elles escaladèrent rapidement les marches et entrèrent dans la salle des Gryffondors. Artémia monta dans leur dortoir et descendit une minute plus tard un livre dans la main. Elle le tendit à son amie, légèrement mal à l'aise.

\- _Petites métamorphoses pour petites sorcières_ ? Ce n'est pas un livre de botanique ça, remarqua la fille aux cheveux frisés.

\- Manifestement, répondit Artémia.

Elle regardait son amie qui fronçait les sourcils sans comprendre. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

\- C'est pour ton anniversaire ! C'est bien aujourd'hui, non ? S'irrita légèrement la plus jeune des Gryffondors.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux marrons, avant de sourire et d'enlacer son amie, dont le malaise augmentait de plus en plus.

\- Oh ! Merci Artémia ! Ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir !

Mia sourit, légèrement rassurée, se dégageant doucement de l'emprise de son amie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Elle savait que personne ne lui avait souhaité. Il y avait d'ailleurs probablement qu'Artémia qui était consciente qu'aujourd'hui Hermione avait douze ans. La sorcière aux cheveux frisés ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien dans ce monde, elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais ça se voyait quand même. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec Artémia, elle était seule, dans son dortoir, sur son lit, à lire un livre ou à écrire à ses parents. Mia l'entendait pleurer parfois la nuit, et ça lui déchirait le cœur de savoir son amie dans la détresse mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de rassurer quelqu'un, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais essayé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione pouvait ressentir. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était une sorcière et elle savait que Poudlard était sa seule option. Elle n'avait pas de famille qui l'attendait en dehors du château. Même si sa scolarité ne se passait pas bien, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait continuer.

Pour Hermione, c'était différent. Un autre monde, peut-être plus simple, moins dangereux, lui ouvrait les bras, si elle ne s'adaptait pas à celui de la Magie.

\- Comment as-tu su ? S'enquit Hermione après avoir lu la quatrième de couverture du livre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

\- J'ai jeté un coup d'œil quand tu remplissais ton formulaire de présentation en Sortilège.

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Et toi, quand est-ce ?

\- Le six octobre.

\- Tu as aussi un an de plus, alors ?

Artémia hocha la tête, tandis que le visage d'Hermione s'éclairait. Il y avait un nouveau lien qui venait de se former, celui de deux personnes qui se reconnaissaient mutuellement.

 _ooo_

A trois heures et demie, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se dirigeaient dans le parc de Poudlard pour assister à leur première leçon de vol. Artémia soupira. Elle ne voulait pas assister à ce cours qu'elle considérait comme inutile, mais elle s'était résolue à voir ce qu'il pouvait lui apporter avant de faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne plus à y participer.

Elle s'installa face à un vieux balai comme le faisaient ses camarades, alors que le professeur Bibine leur expliquait les règles fondamentales de ce cours. Elle n'y prêtait pas particulièrement attention, et préférait détailler les élèves de la maison de son père. Ils arboraient tous la même expression, la même que leur directeur de maison. Ils se tenaient droits, la tête haute, le regard hautain. On aurait dit une armée d'enfants programmés pour agir ainsi. Ils ne faisaient pas naturels, tous leurs gestes étaient calculés pour paraître dignes. Ils n'étaient pas véritables, préférant polir leurs façades plutôt que faire fleurir leurs âmes. Elle n'était pas comme ça, se rassurait la jeune fille. Peut-être un peu, tout de même. Elle n'était pas complètement impulsive, mais elle n'était pas non plus frigide. Enfin, pas tout le temps. Elle était une Gryffondor, McGonagall lui avait certifié.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai et dîtes : « Debout ! »

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, forcément une nouvelle fois les gauchers étaient mis de côté. Elle tendit la main gauche et essaya de paraître convaincue alors qu'elle ordonnait à son balai de se lever.

\- Debout !

Le balai vacilla mais n'atterrit pas dans sa main, comme le faisait celui de Harry. La frustration d'Artémia augmenta considérablement, goûtant à nouveau au sentiment d'échec qu'elle connaissait depuis trois cours de Métamorphose.

\- Oh ça va sale balai, debout ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Étonnamment, le balai sembla convaincu et il apparût dans sa main. Quand tout le monde tenait enfin son balai, le professeur leur expliqua comment enfourcher le bout de bois et comment se positionner dessus.

\- Inutile, murmura pour elle-même la jeune fille.

Elle s'exécuta néanmoins, ressentant la frustration prendre le dessus sur elle. Bibine passait devant chaque élève pour leur donner des conseils.

\- Très bien, Miss Rogue. Mais vous êtes montée à l'envers. Recommencez par la gauche.

Mia regarda son professeur en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Si elle avait une bonne position sur son balai, elle aurait toujours la même position en prenant son balai de la main droite.

\- Je suis gauchère. Je dois donc monter par la droite, éclaira la Gryffondor, une once d'irritation dans la voix.

\- Plus tard, vous monterez par la droite. Mais dans cette classe, vous ferez comme tout le monde. Descendez et recommencez, ordonna-t-elle sèchement, ses yeux jaunes se plissant sévèrement.

\- C'est stupide. Si je dois apprendre à voler, c'est pour apprendre de la bonne manière. Ce n'est pas pour seulement rentrer dans le moule, au risque de me blesser parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise et que plus tard, je dois m'habituer à voler tout autrement.

Les yeux du professeur s'ouvrirent davantage, marquant sa stupéfaction. Il n'était pas courant que les Premières Année soient aussi confiants pour répondre ainsi à leur professeur.

\- Êtes-vous professeur, Miss Rogue ?

\- Non.

Mia vit Hermione se tendre à côté d'elle et la regarder avec le même air que pouvait afficher le professeur McGonagall.

\- Donc vous n'avez aucune raison de contester mes décisions. Je retire deux points à Gryffondor.

Ses camarades de maison regardèrent Artémia tout en protestant, tandis que les Serpentard, et surtout Malfoy, affichaient un rictus satisfait.

\- Et maintenant, recommencez, dicta le professeur.

\- Non.

Il y eut un murmure parmi les Gryffondors. Certains avaient commencé à reconsidérer la position de la jeune fille, mais il semblait qu'elle faisait toujours exprès de perdre des points, parfois. Les Serpentards, qui n'avaient que Potions et les cours de vol en commun avec les Rouges, pensaient que la fille de leur Directeur devait être un fardeau pour leur maison si elle agissait ainsi dans tous les cours.

Artémia passa sa jambe par-dessus le balai et posa les deux pieds au sol, elle laissa tomber le balai sur l'herbe et croisa les bras, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Vous préférez peut-être voir votre Directrice de Maison ?

La jeune fille avait compris, maintenant, que chacune de ses débâcles lui coûterait des points, ou des retenues. Une visite chez le professeur de métamorphose pourrait peut-être arranger les choses si elle lui expliquait son point de vue. Elle n'était pas tellement habituée à ces punitions. Au pensionnat, on lui avait reproché à de nombreuses reprises son comportement, elle avait dû copier des lignes, des centaines de lignes mais l'incident était oublié ensuite.

\- S'il vous plaît.

\- Vous l'aurez voulu.

Artémia n'avait pas baissé les yeux, et ne faisait pas non plus attention aux élèves qui l'entourait. Elle fit un pas en arrière et suivit le professeur qui attrapa un parchemin et une plume dans son sac. Elle grattait le papier frénétiquement avant de le rouler et de le tendre vers la jeune fille. Elle l'attrapa et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, un léger sourire satisfait sur son visage.

Artémia retourna dans le hall et monta les marches pour accéder au bureau de sa Directrice, à côté de la salle de métamorphose. Pendant un instant, elle avait oublié son père. Il ne serait certainement pas content, elle pouvait en être certaine. Mais tant qu'elle ne se retrouvait pas seule avec lui, tout irait bien, se rassura-t-elle.

Elle frappa sur la porte du bureau, espérant que le professeur dispense l'un de ses cours et qu'elle ne puisse pas la recevoir, malheureusement, la voix pincée de la vieille dame résonna à travers le mur.

\- Miss Rogue, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours de Vol ?

Artémia avala sa salive, se sentant soudainement moins courageuse.

\- Je devrais, mais j'ai comme eu un différend avec le professeur Bibine.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Artémia allongea le bras pour lui donner le parchemin. McGonagall le déroula et lut la courte missive. Mia examinait le visage de sa Directrice alors que ses yeux parcouraient les lettres et les mots sur le parchemin.

\- Vous semblez avoir quelques difficultés à vous adapter aux exigences de Poudlard, Miss Rogue. Asseyez-vous.

Sa voix n'était plus celle réconfortante de l'autre soir, Artémia découvrait la face sévère de sa directrice.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement ?

Artemia ne cilla pas face au regard persistant et désapprobateur de la vieille dame.

\- Je suis gauchère et le professeur Bibine insistait pour que je monte mon balai comme un droitier.

\- Et donc ?

\- J'ai toujours appris à voler comme un gaucher. Je trouvais ça inutile d'essayer de me convertir parce que le professeur est mal à l'aise dans cette manière de faire. C'est comme si je vous demandais de lancer un sort de la main gauche, vous ne seriez pas à l'aise. Mais on ne vous force pas à le faire, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire non plus.

\- Et vous lui avez expliqué ?

\- Oui. Elle répondu que je n'étais pas un professeur, donc je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre des bêtises parce qu'un prof...

\- Miss Rogue, j'ai compris.

Artémia ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. La vieille dame regardait son élève, pensivement, réfléchissant à la sanction qu'elle pouvait donner à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas tort dans sa réflexion, mais elle ne devait pas argumenter avec un professeur de cette façon.

\- Je sais voler. Je n'ai pas besoin de ces cours. Déclara Artémia d'une voix calme.

\- Les cours de vol sont obligatoires pour tous les Premières Années, récita la Sous-Directrice.

\- Mais je sais voler ! Je veux bien aller dans des cours qui peuvent m'apprendre des choses, mais c'est une perte de temps là !

\- Taisez-vous ! Répondit MacGongall, la voix forte.

Elle se retourna et regarda par la fenêtre. Artémia Rogue était définitivement la fille de Severus Rogue. Ils étaient entêtés, confiants, méthodiques. Mais Artémia manquait d'un cadre strict, de règles, de rigueur et c'était ce qu'elle devait obtenir rapidement, si elle désirait entretenir une relation avec son père.

\- Vous eff... Par Merlin !

Elle regardait toujours par la fenêtre, mais son corps tendu montrait son inquiétude. Elle pivota sur ses pieds.

\- Restez dans mon bureau jusqu'à mon retour, nous n'avons pas terminé.

Et elle quitta la pièce précipitamment. Artémia fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle pouvait voir le petit groupe d'élève rassemblés pour le cours de Vol, ainsi qu'un blond et un brun dans les airs.

\- Harry et Malfoy.

Harry atterrit sur le sol, le bras en l'air alors que le professeur McGonagall s'avançait vers lui d'un pas rapide et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le château. La jeune fille détailla le reste du groupe. Personne d'autre n'avait de balai, et le professeur Bibine ne se trouvait pas là non plus.

Pensant que McGonagall allait revenir avec Harry, elle retrouva sa place dans son fauteuil et détailla la pièce. C'était une pièce sombre, ouverte par seulement deux fenêtres en ogives. La tapisserie était rouge, comme Gryffondor, même si on en voyait très peu le bout. Il y avait beaucoup de livres, principalement de métamorphose, mais d'Arithmancie et de Runes aussi. Son bureau était grand et bien ordonné. Deux tas de parchemins prônaient sur le plan de travail. Elle se dévissa le cou pour voir si ce n'était pas les devoirs de Première Année. La pièce était beaucoup plus chaleureuse que celle de son père. Mais il fallait aussi avouer que le professeur McGonagall était une personne plus agréable aussi.

Elle attendit de longues minutes, puis après cinq tours d'aiguille, elle se leva et lut le titre des livres. Elle en attrapa un hâtivement, résolue à seulement lire la première page, mais elle se sentit absorbé dans sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua pas les dix minutes qui s'écoulèrent.

\- Eh bien je vois que vous êtes confortable, Miss Rogue.

Artémia leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard amusé de sa Directrice. Artémia fronça les sourcils tout en fermant doucement le livre. Elle avait probablement puni Harry et elle s'apprêtait à la punir, elle. Pourquoi était-elle amusée ?

Mia reposa le livre à sa place, tandis que le professeur McGonagall reprenait sa place.

\- Les symboles en métamorphose ? Vous le trouvez intéressant ?

\- Je trouve que c'est éclairant concernant les mouvements de baguette. Au moins, ça prouve que la magie ne se réduit pas à un simple mouvement défini par hasard. Mais je crois qu'il me manque des connaissances pour pouvoir comprendre totalement ce livre, déclara calmement Artémia.

La vieille dame hocha la tête, comme si elle était d'accord avec la jeune fille.

\- Vous en comprendrez davantage si vous étudiez les runes, répondit-elle simplement.

La Gryffondor acquiesça et regarda son aînée, attendant le verdict.

\- Avec tout ça, je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'avais déterminé...

Mia se demandait ce que 'tout ça' englobait, mais elle choisit de ne rien demander à cette instant.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'est pas la première fois que votre caractère vous fait défaut. Vous avez déjà obtenu une retenue pour cela, mais vous n'avez toujours pas compris.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Si une chose qu'Artémia avait appris dans sa retenue, c'est qu'elle ne devait plus se retrouver seule avec son père, et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec ce dernier. Il était fou. C'était un maniaque du contrôle, un maniaque de la rigueur mais il ne donnait rien en retour. Il ne pourrait jamais être son père, et encore moins son papa. Il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, elle l'avait bien vu dans ses regards, ou dans son absence de regard, même. Elle n'était qu'une gamine comme une autre pour lui, elle n'était pas Drago Malfoy. Et seul Drago Malfoy avait la sympathie de son père.

\- Aussi injustement que votre retenue ait pu être, elle était destinée à vous faire comprendre que vous devez respecter vos professeurs et les écouter. Je n'en ai pas tenu compte, la dernière fois, pour des raisons exceptionnelles, mais je ne fermerai pas les yeux à partir de maintenant. Votre comportement en Métamorphose est à la limite de l'insolence et vous ne faîtes aucun effort pour réussir vos métamorphoses. Vous défiez vos professeurs en Potions et en cours de Vol. Et j'espère pour vous que je n'aurais pas de plainte concernant les autres cours.

\- Vous n'en aurez pas, déclara simplement Artémia, impassible.

Au fond d'elle, elle avait honte. Honteuse d'être ainsi disputée et de ne pas être capable d'accepter, comme tout le monde, les remarques.

\- J'espère bien. Autrement, vous viendrez tous les soirs en retenue jusqu'à ce que vous comprenez votre place. Suis-je clair ? La voix amusée du professeur avait fait place à une voix sévère, presque froide comme celle de son père.

Mia hocha la tête, tout en baissant les yeux.

\- Répondez-moi. Et tâchez d'en faire de même lorsque votre père vous pose une question.

\- Oui, professeur, articula-t-elle, alors qu'elle sentait la colère revenir en elle et la honte d'être ainsi traitée comme une enfant.

Pourquoi sa Directrice se mêlait-elle de ses histoires de famille? Qu'elle ne réponde pas à son père était son problème, qu'elle ne lui parle pas, aussi. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de contrôler son comportement quand il ne concernait plus l'école.

\- Pour cette fois, vous viendrez ce soir, à vingt heure, dans ma salle et apportez votre livre de Métamorphose. Vous pouvez y aller.

Artémia se leva mécaniquement, et se retourna en saluant le professeur. Elle sortit dans le couloir, abattue. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle était à l'école et elle avait obtenu deux retenues déjà. Assurément lorsque son père lui répétait qu'il avait une réputation à tenir, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. La jeune fille monta les marches pour trouver sa Salle Commune, elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui la laissa entrer.

Elle parcourut rapidement la salle des yeux, vérifiant qu'Hermione ne s'y trouvait pas. Il n'y avait plus ce silence pesant lorsqu'elle entrait dans la pièce, on commençait à lui faire confiance, doucement.

\- Mini-Rogue ! Il paraît que tu as encore fait des tiennes ?

Artémia se tourna vers Fred, qu'elle pouvait maintenant reconnaître de son frère. Il était plus petit, avec des yeux plus foncé mais des pommettes plus hautes.

\- J'essaie de battre votre record. Combien de retenue les deux premières semaines ? Rigola doucement Artémia.

Il était facile pour elle de parler aux jumeaux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient vu dans la pire des situations, si c'était parce qu'ils avaient été les premiers à la croire, mais elle pouvait se permettre d'être elle-même, tout aussi facilement qu'avec Hermione, si ce n'est plus.

\- Tu as déjà du retard, ma petite. On en était à notre sixième, je crois. Je peux toujours entendre Percy nous rappelait qu'il en parlera à maman. Il a rapidement compris qu'il devrait envoyer des hiboux tous les jours celui-là.

Artémia sourit timidement. Fred l'invita à s'asseoir près du feu d'un léger coup de tête mais elle hésita quelques secondes.

\- Tu as peur de t'associer à des traîtres à leur sang, Rogue ? Demanda George en rigolant, tandis qu'un garçon la regardait un œil suspicieux.

\- Je pourrais facilement vous retourner la question. Vous voulez vraiment être vu en compagnie de la fille du bâtard graisseux, c'est comme ça que vous l'appelez non ? Répondit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Artémia vit un autre garçon à la peau noire se retourner, en rigolant.

\- Tu as raison Fred, elle a quelque chose cette petite.

Mia s'avança et s'assit sur un coussin au sol, tandis que le feu lui réchauffait le dos. C'était la première fois qu'elle restait dans la Salle Commune, elle ne faisait que la traverser, visage baissé, à chaque fois.

Le petit groupe se présenta, et Artémia fit la connaissance de Lee Jordan, d'Olivier Dubois et d'Angelina Johnson. Elle apprit ainsi qu'Harry venait d'être sélectionné dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

\- Ron m'a dit que tu avais fait un scandale en Cours de Vol, et que Bibine était folle de rage. T'as vraiment fait ça ? S'enquit George.

\- Nope, je lui ai juste fait remarquer que j'étais gauchère et que je ne comptais pas monter sur un balai par la droite, juste pour la satisfaire.

\- Ah j'avais eu le droit à la même remarque moi aussi ! S'émerveilla Olivier. Mais elle ne m'a pas envoyé chez McGonagall.

\- Je l'ai peut-être un peu poussé, admit Artémia. Je vais y aller, j'ai une retenue avec McGongall et parce que je suis 'insolente' je ne vais pas essayer de pousser ma chance, imita Artémia en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous savez où est Hermione ?

La jeune fille remarqua que le groupe ne semblait pas savoir de qui elle parlait, ils haussèrent simplement les épaules. Artémia se leva et sourit au petit groupe comme pour les remercier de lui laisser sa chance.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on se croisera souvent en retenue, Mini-Rogue, salua Fred.

La Première Année esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle traversait le tableau pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

 _ooo_

Elle n'avait pas peur aujourd'hui. Elle savait que quelque serait sa tâche, le professeur McGonagall ne serait pas injuste. Elle l'avait sauvé de son père, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la renvoyer dans ses griffes ou pour se charger de sa discipline, elle-même.

\- Bonsoir Miss Rogue, asseyez-vous, proposa la directrice de Gryffondor, les yeux moins sombres que l'après-midi.

\- Bonsoir professeur, répondit automatiquement Artémia.

La vieille dame attendit de voir son élève assise à son bureau pour se rapprocher et tendre un parchemin recouvert de son écriture.

\- Je pensais profiter de cette retenue pour vous faire recommencer le devoir que vous m'aviez rendu lors du précédent cours. Mais je dois admettre que je vous ai peut-être jugé trop rapidement, comme vous le pouvez voir.

Artémia fronça les sourcils et regarda son devoir. Un gros O brillait à côté de son nom. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, elle n'était peut-être pas aussi stupide qu'elle le pensait, peut-être pas aussi désespérante. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, la vieille dame lui sourit doucement et rangea le devoir avec les autres.

\- Après avoir corrigé votre devoir, je me suis donc demandé pourquoi vous n'étiez pas capable de maîtriser la pratique alors que vous comprenez parfaitement la théorie. Durant votre retenue, vous vous exercerez donc.

La Première Année acquiesça doucement, sa joie retombant doucement, car elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'y arriverait pas.

\- Montrez-moi donc vos progrès, demanda la vieille dame en pointant une allumette.

Elle attrapa sa baguette du bout des doigts, fit le geste élégamment tout en prononçant la formule correctement, tout en retenant sa respiration. Mais rien ne se passa. Ni les trois fois d'après.

Elle soupira d'exaspération, tout en reposant sa baguette sur la table en regardant, avec attente, le professeur de métamorphose.

\- C'est étrange. Tout me semble pourtant bien. La vieille dame répondit.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas assez puissante... marmonna la jeune fille, en baissant les yeux.

La Directrice de Gryffondor laissa échapper un rire à travers ses lèvres.

\- S'il y a une chose dont je peux être certaine, c'est que vous serez certainement une sorcière puissante, Miss Rogue.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le sourire sur le visage ridé de la vieille dame ne la quittait pas, il n'était pas moqueur, il était seulement tendre.

\- Votre mère était l'une de mes meilleures élèves en Métamorphose, et je peux vous assurer que ses sortilèges ne loupaient jamais leurs cibles. Et votre père est un excellent sorcier, lui aussi.

Artémia regardait son professeur avec nostalgie. Elle se rappelait des étincelles que sa mère lançait lorsqu'elle était triste, petite.

\- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, alors ? Des sorciers peuvent avoir des enfants cracmol. C'est peut-être mon cas. Même Neville a changé la longueur de son allumette.

\- Allons, ne dramatisez pas tout. Lancez un sortilège, vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas une cracmol, s'amusa-t-elle.

Artémia hésita pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait effectué tous les sortilèges de son livre à plusieurs reprises, et elle en avait appris d'autres. Elle n'était décidément pas un cracmol. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas alors ?

\- Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur.

\- Amplificatum, déclara-t-elle d'une voix certaine, alors qu'elle dessinait le mouvement avec sa baguette.

L'allumette grandit et grossit, faisant désormais dix centimètres de longueur.

\- Un sortilège de Deuxième Année ? Intéressant. S'extasia la vieille dame devant le travail de son élève. Puis elle reprit doucement. Vous voyez que vous n'avez aucun problème.

\- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, alors ?

\- A quoi pensez-vous lorsque vous voulez métamorphoser votre allumette ?

\- A une aiguille, évidemment, répondit Artémia, légèrement hautaine.

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que sa retenue n'était pas réellement une punition mais plutôt un cours de rattrapage. Elle ne devait pas écrire une cinquantaine de lignes lui rappelant où était sa place. C'était naturel, pensait Artémia. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être sur ses gardes, comme elle l'avait toujours été avec ses professeurs. Ne jamais montrer ce dont tu es capable, c'était son mot d'ordre lorsqu'elle était au pensionnat. Mais avec le professeur de Métamorphose, elle n'avait pas peur de se sentir abusée, elle-même lui avait dit : Elle serait puissante. Pourquoi le cacher ?

\- Précisément ?

\- J'imagine chacune des étapes. D'abord, agrandir l'aiguille, puis la rendre argentée, puis lui donner le bout pointu.

\- Et comment imaginez-vous votre produit final ?

\- Comme une aiguille ! S'énerva Mia.

\- Miss Rogue, j'essaie de vous aider, baissez d'un ton.

\- Pardon professeur.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Votre aiguille comment l'imaginez-vous particulièrement ?

La Première Année réfléchit un instant. Elle ne comprenait pas la question.

\- Grise et pointue ?

La vieille dame pouffa étrangement et prit place à côté d'Artémia le regard malicieux.

\- Vous avez exactement le même problème que votre père au même âge. Il m'a répondu exactement la même chose lorsque je lui ai demandais.

Sa voix était douce et patiente. Comme si elle voulait lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

\- Que lui avez-vous répondu ?

\- Qu'il était trop mécanique.

Mia fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. La vieille dame continua.

\- La métamorphose n'est pas seulement l'art de transformer un objet en un autre, mais aussi de transformer les propriétés, la matière de l'objet. Il n'est pas réellement possible de faire comme vous le faîte, c'est une façon pour certain mais pas pour vous. Vous êtes trop objective. Vous devez ressentir votre magie, la laisser se répandre en vous. C'est ce qui fait votre signature magique. C'est la touche personnelle que vous lui donnez. Vous ne devez pas essayer de transformer l'allumette en une simple aiguille. Mais votre aiguille. Chaque allumette se diffère d'une autre d'une certaine manière, votre aiguille aussi. Et c'est à vous, par votre magie, de lui faire adopter cette différence, vous comprenez ?

La Première Année écoutait sa directrice avec attention, mais ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Honteuse, elle hocha la tête.

\- Ah. Voyons autrement. Lorsque vous lancez un sortilège, à quoi pensez-vous ?

La question, si simple, prit au dépourvu Artémia qui commençait à paniquer, de ne pas être capable de mettre le doigt sur une chose si simple. Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un « Lumos », sa baguette s'alluma mais elle ne savait pas à quoi elle pensait. Elle éteignit sa baguette d'un « Nox » mais ne fut une nouvelle fois pas capable de répondre à son enseignante.

\- C'est... instinctif. Même avant d'avoir une baguette, je lévitais des objets sans y penser réellement. Juste parce que ça m'apaisait.

La vieille dame, à son tour, ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire la jeune fille.

\- Quand vous dîtes la formule, à quoi pensez-vous ? Essaya-t-elle autrement.

\- Au mots qui s'emmêlent, répondit-elle instantanément.

Le professeur McGongall fronça les sourcils, pensant légèrement à une blague, mais lorsqu'Artémia ne rajouta rien, elle dut prendre en considération sa réponse.

\- C'est à dire ?

Mia regardait le professeur sans comprendre.

\- Magie c'est un mot gentil mais qui peut mener sous terre. Ecole c'est un mot neutre, autant destructeur que libérateur.

Voyant l'air troublé de l'écossaise, Artémia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, légèrement déçue.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première personne à ne pas comprendre, rassurez-vous. Personne n'a jamais compris. Elle murmurait ces derniers mots pour elle seule.

\- Vous reprenez seulement les définitions de ces mots, non ?

Artémia hocha négativement la tête, affichant une expression lasse. Petite, elle avait cru qu'on ne la comprenait pas parce qu'elle était une sorcière, et elle avait espéré qu'une fois, installée dans le monde de la Magie, elle serait comprise, elle serait comme tout le monde.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la définition du mot. Ce sont les lettres qui forment les mots, qui forment les phrases. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à lire. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître la définition d'un mot pour l'employer. Donnez-moi un mot dont je ne connais probablement pas la définition, si vous le souhaitez.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se leva de son siège et retourna à son bureau, son expression sévère à nouveau sur le visage. Elle regardait la jeune fille devant elle, réfléchissant, avant de parler :

\- Venelle.

Artémia sortit un parchemin et sa plume et écrit le mot de son écriture élégante. Elle se leva et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

\- C'est simple. Le V s'ouvre sur le ciel, les e roulent irrégulièrement, le n marche sur deux jambes et les l pointent le ciel. Avec le V et les l, on comprend que c'est un lieu qui n'est pas couvert et les l sont accolés entre deux e, on pense que c'est petit. Les e désignent l'activité qui y règnent et le n, les hommes qui marchent. Je dirais donc que c'est une ruelle ?

Minerva ouvrit grand les yeux, stupéfait du raisonnement de la jeune fille et acquiesça. Elle laissait glisser ses yeux une nouvelle fois sur le mot, tout en remarquant qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas comme sa jeune élève. Après une minute, elle leva la tête.

\- Donc vous pensez comme cela lorsque vous lancez un sortilège ?

\- J'imagine.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose pour la métamorphose, alors ?

\- Parce qu'il y a un objet, et qu'il me bloque.

Le professeur ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Je pense qu'il serait intéressant que vous parliez de votre problème avec votre père. Il était très doué dans ma matière après avoir réglé ce problème.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il ne veut pas que je sois avantagée par rapport à mes camarades. Je réessayerai. Vous m'avez dit qu'il fallait que je sois plus objective, donc imaginer ce que je ne vois pas ? Et que je sois moins mécanique ? Comment faîtes-vous, vous ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret.

McGonagall pouvait voir la détermination dans les yeux de son élève et la maturité. Décidément beaucoup de maturité. C'était quelque chose qui se voyait dans ses yeux, ses manières, son raisonnement, dans sa locution, même. Elle était paradoxale. Mûre par moment, et capricieuse à d'autres.

\- Je visualise mon résultat. La couleur, le poids, l'odeur, la sensation entre mes mains, chacun de ses détails et je laisse ma magie entourer l'image pour qu'elle devienne l'objet.

Artémia détailla son professeur avec de l'admiration dans les yeux. C'était si simple pour elle.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Miss Rogue. J'espère que vous avez conscience que je vous ai fait une faveur en ne vous faisant pas copier bêtement des lignes, mais que vous aurez compris la leçon tout autant. Sinon la prochaine fois, je serai beaucoup moins clémente. Compris ?

\- Oui, Madame. Merci. Et bonne soirée.

La jeune fille ramassa ses affaires et s'empressa de sortir. Le couvre-feu était passé, et elle ne voulait pas tomber sur son père, ni un autre professeur. La nuit, Poudlard était rassurant malgré les ombres qui dansaient grâce à la lune. Il y régnait ce calme qui faisait mal aux oreilles et cette tranquillité qui laissaient entendre chaque bruit de pas.

Artémia retrouva rapidement sa Salle Commune, appelant la Grosse Dame pour lui ouvrir le tableau.

La salle commune était sombre, éclairée par le seul feu dans l'antre de la cheminée. Elle monta les marches de son dortoir et se rendit dans sa chambre. Lavande et Parvati, comme tous les soirs parlaient, tandis qu'Hermione était nulle part en vue. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas vu depuis le cours de Vol et elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivée. Mia attrapa un livre de Sortilège qu'elle dévorait avec plaisir. C'était une matière simple mais intéressante et utile. Elle n'avait pas attendu la classe pour apprendre à faire léviter une plume ou tout autre sortilège, elle trouvait cela dommage que tout le monde ne prenne pas cette initiative.

\- Quelle bande d'imbécile !

Hermione ouvrit la porte, clairement énervée, seulement vêtue d'une robe de chambre rose.

\- Qui ça ? Tu étais où tout ce temps ?

\- Harry et Ron ! Ils ont voulu faire un duel avec Malfoy, mais je leur avais dit que c'était un piège, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. J'ai voulu les arrêter mais la Grosse Dame était partie. Je les ai suivis et Rusard nous a couru après. On a ouvert une porte pour tomber sur un chien à trois tête. Tu imagines, un chien à trois tête ?

Artémia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'Hermione défiait les règles. Elle l'avait presque réprimandée quand elle lui avait, brièvement, expliqué sa retenue. Et depuis, la brune ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque à chaque fois qu'elle marchait sur un fil.

\- Où ça ?

\- Le couloir interdit, au deuxième. Je pense qu'il gardait quelque chose, il était sur une trappe. Ce sont vraiment des idiots ! Je vais me coucher, je suis exténuée. Tu me parleras de ce qui t'es arrivée demain. Bonne nuit 'Mia.

Artémia sourit pour l'utilisation du surnom. Elle n'avait jamais dit à son amie qu'on l'appelait ainsi, mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle y soit venue d'elle-même. Elle réfléchit à ce que venait de lui confier son amie et elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

\- Miss Rogue, un mot je vous prie.

La voix froide et autoritaire du professeur Rogue traversa la salle comme le ferait une danseuse, élégamment et sans un bruit. Artémia se raidit, alors qu'elle rangeait les derniers ingrédients dans l'armoire. Elle se retourna et lança un coup d'œil à Hermione qui la regardait, à la fois préoccupée et soucieuse. Elle marcha dans la classe et s'assit à sa place, puis se mit à tordre ses doigts, angoissée.

Il y avait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle avait confronté son père. Il ne lui adressait jamais la parole en classe, évitait toujours ses yeux bleus, et contournait souvent son chaudron. C'était un comportement qui l'avait d'abord rassuré, surtout après sa retenue avec McGonagall. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle cherchait, de plus en plus, son regard dans la Grande Salle. Il était son père après tout. Même les parents de ses amis leur envoyaient des lettres et des cadeaux, mais pas le sien. Elle s'était souvent sentie seule au pensionnat, c'est vrai, mais c'était encore différent maintenant. Avant, quand elle était recroquevillée dans son lit, elle pouvait toujours se rassurer que chez elle, le weekend, quelqu'un prendrait soin d'elle. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus ce réconfort. Parce que son père n'existait finalement pas lorsqu'il l'ignorait de cette façon.

Mia ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Que lui voulait son père ? Elle avait suivi les conseils du professeur McGonagall et faisait profil bas avec la plupart des professeurs. Elle était devenue une gentille petite fille qui se taisait pour plaire aux adultes, comme Hermione, finalement mais elle n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas qui elle était, pourtant elle le faisait pour satisfaire son père. Ou plutôt pour ne pas le déplaire. Elle avait suivi les cours de Vol, sous le regard d'aigle du professeur Bibine qui arborait un sourire satisfait. Évidemment qu'elle était satisfaite. Artémia avait dû oublier sa fierté, et prétendre qu'elle apprenait à voler alors qu'elle savait manier ce stupide objet depuis des années maintenant. Mais elle se contenait, pour son père.

Severus s'approcha de sa table, doucement, faisant onduler sa cape derrière lui, tel un serpent noir fixant sa proie. Artémia leva la tête pour admirer son visage, espérant y trouver un indice quant à l'issue de leur rencontre. Il était blanc, pâle, ses lèvres fines soudées. Même ses yeux n'indiquaient rien. Il s'arrêta à un pas d'elle et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la faible lumière des chandeliers n'éclairant que la moitié de son visage. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes la scrutant simplement. Elle hésita à soutenir son regard, mais elle se résigna à baisser les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec lui, c'était autant fatiguant que dégradant. Et puis Mia ne voulait pas subir une retenue comme la dernière. Il avait finalement eu ce qu'il voulait, elle serait obéissante et respectueuse. Non par estime ou politesse mais plutôt par crainte.

\- Il se répand le murmure, en salle des professeurs, qu'un élève de Première Année serait incapable d'effectuer la moindre métamorphose...

Le professeur Rogue laissait les mots lui échapper doucement et affectueusement, comme s'il berçait un nouveau-né. Artémia releva la tête, inspirant, au même instant une bouffée d'air. Il était vrai que même après les conseils de son professeur, elle n'avait toujours pas constaté le moindre changement avec son allumette. Et elle était la seule dans ce cas-là. Hermione était désormais capable de varier les tailles et le diamètre et même Neville après trois coups de baguette obtenait de bons résultats.

\- A tel point que le professeur McGonagall en serait désespérée.

Il la regardait différemment maintenant. Il l'étudiait. Il la transperçait de ses yeux sans fond. Mais pourtant, il était toujours autant impassible.

\- Sauriez-vous qui est cet élève ?

Mia se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux retrouvèrent la vision de ses mains. Elle hocha négativement la tête, se maudissant pour un tel comportement. Elle venait de se déclarer coupable, mais elle était encore trop lâche pour l'admettre. Son père savait que c'était elle, sinon il ne lui en parlerait pas. Mais elle avait honte. Elle avait tellement honte de ne pas tout réussir comme Hermione. Son père aurait apprécié Hermione, elle était intelligente, doué, disciplinée et elle rapportait des points. Si elle avait été Hermione, il aurait été fière d'elle. Mais elle ne l'était pas.

\- Non ? C'est pourtant un Gryffondor.

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas, gardant le visage dans l'ombre du regard de son père. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit comme elle était blessée par ce qu'il lui disait. Il ne lui reprochait rien à l'instant, mais il était un Serpentard. Il savait que la morsure du serpent n'était pas la plus douloureuse, le venin qui brûlait sur son passage chacune des veines était pire.

\- Londubat était le parfait candidat. Aussi, imaginez ma surprise lorsque j'appris que l'incapable portait mon nom.

Ses mots n'étaient plus des murmures. Ce n'étaient plus des caresses qui glissaient sur la peau. C'étaient des lames pointues tranchant l'épiderme comme une vulgaire viande.

Artémia aurait voulu lever la tête et taper du poing sur le bureau et répondre qu'elle n'était pas une incapable, parce qu'elle n'était pas une incapable. Du moins, pas totalement. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit, elle ne devait rien dire, rien contester. C'était la règle dans le Monde des Sorciers.

A la place, elle gardait le visage baissé, la mâchoire crispée et les yeux qui picotaient.

\- Qu'avais-je exigé concernant votre éducation ?

La jeune fille avala sa salive avant de lever les yeux et de rencontrer le regard dur de son père.

\- E, déclara-t-elle simplement, sachant que sa voix la trahirait si elle la poussait trop loin.

\- Seriez-vous aussi incapable de formuler une phrase correcte ? Rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il levait un sourcil interrogateur.

Artémia se mordit la lèvre une nouvelle fois et répéta, la colère faisant office de confidence.

\- Vous m'avez demandé que j'ai une moyenne équivalente à Effort Exceptionnel.

\- Pensez-vous que ce serez encore possible avec un Troll en métamorphose ?

\- Non monsieur.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, une nouvelle fois, tandis que Rogue l'épiait avec un air détaché.

\- Jusqu'ici vos résultats étaient...acceptables. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'êtes pas capable d'en faire de même dans cette matière ?

Artémia ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Il y avait seulement en Potion où sa moyenne n'était pas d'Optimal concernant ses travaux écrits.

\- Le même que vous aviez à mon âge.

Severus fronça les sourcils, retrouvant petit à petit la fille impulsive qu'il connaissait.

\- Mais encore ?

\- McGongall...

\- Le professeur McGongall, Miss Rogue, réprimanda-t-il de son ton autoritaire.

\- Le professeur McGongall m'a dit que nous avions le même problème, que j'étais trop mécanique... Je crois. Ou que je ne vivais pas ma magie, quelque chose comme ça. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas un problème de prononciation ou de mouvement de baguette, mais que lorsque je voulais transformer mon allumette, il ne fallait pas que je pense à l'aiguille. C'est incompréhensible.

Alors qu'elle parlait, Artémia avait levé la tête, remarquant aussitôt le léger rictus qu'arborait son père. Voilà qu'il se moque de moi, pensait-elle. Il ne répondit pas aussitôt, perdu dans ses pensées puis il retourna à son bureau, sans un mot. Artémia le regarda s'éloigner, abattu. Le professeur de métamorphose lui avait dit que son père pouvait l'aider, c'était probablement le seul à le pouvoir d'ailleurs. Mais il refusait de le faire. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

Il s'approchait d'elle, un parchemin et une plume à la main et la posa devant elle.

\- Dessinez l'allumette.

Il tendait la plume en direction de sa fille, refusant les explications qu'elle attendait. Elle le considéra quelques secondes puis avança doucement sa main pour attraper l'objet. Elle étudia les traits de son père, s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas mal interprété sa demande et esquissa rapidement une allumette. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour dessiner des objets ou des visages, elle avait besoin de la régularité de ses traits de crayon et de leur verticalité pour se rassurer.

\- Trouvez-vous que cette _chose_ ressemble à une allumette ? Demanda-t-il dédaigneusement.

Elle hocha négativement de la tête avant d'ajouter.

\- Je n'ai pas de modèle, non plus, je ne peux pas voir les proportions.

\- Vous savez à quoi ressemble une allumette, vous n'avez pas besoin de modèle. Arrangez-moi votre dessin, ordonna le professeur.

Il savait ce que pouvait ressentir sa fille, il l'avait lui-même ressenti. Cette frustration, cette haine devant l'échec. Elle était fière, et manipulatrice, il l'avait décidément découverte lors de sa retenue. Elle l'avait surprise d'ailleurs. Elle était entêtée ou résistante, tout dépendait du point de vue. Il s'était haï, détesté de la voir ainsi se battre contre elle-même et contre lui. Il ne la méritait pas. Les professeurs, pour la plupart, parlaient de sa fille avec éloge. Et Minerva ne cessait de le sermonner lorsqu'elle remarquait les regards insistants de la fillette.

\- Artémia veut te connaître. Artémia est une enfant très intéressante. Artémia par ci et par là.

Il commençait à penser que la vieille dame s'était proclamée grand-mère. Mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Il était la dernière personne encore vivante pour Artémia et il était certain qu'elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il ne savait pas être un père, et il lui avait laborieusement montré. Mais comme elle, Severus n'aimait pas l'échec. Il préférait ne pas être un père, plutôt qu'être un mauvais père. Cette philosophie le conduisait donc à ne pas essayer d'en être un. Sa fille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle est atteigne la majorité passerait le trois quart de son temps à l'école, il pourrait être un professeur pour elle, c'était suffisant. S'il n'essayait pas d'être un père, il ne pourrait pas en être un bon ou mauvais. Il n'y avait aucun échec à la clé. C'était de la logique.

\- Ça ne ressemble toujours pas à une allumette, constata-t-il.

\- Désolée, j'ai autre chose à faire que dessiner une allumette.

\- Vous ne dessinez pas une allumette. Ceci est un ridicule bout de bois dont l'extrémité est rouge.

\- Soit la définition d'une allumette.

Artémia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, lâchant la plume sur le parchemin. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père lui faisait dessiner une allumette.

\- Vos manières, articula Rogue en regardant sévèrement sa fille.

Il attrapa ensuite la plume et dessina, élégamment, une allumette à côté de celle de sa fille. Il n'y avait des dizaines de différence entre les deux dessins. Mia étudiait son père avait curiosité, c'était la première fois qu'il s'intéressait réellement à elle, et elle ressentait un poids s'envolait de sur son cœur.

\- Que voyez-vous ?

\- Un beau dessin d'allumette, s'amusa-t-elle légèrement.

Son père ne réagit pas et retourna la plume dans la main de la jeune fille.

\- Quelles sont les différences entre nos dessins ?

\- La perspective, l'ombre, les détails dans le bois, on dirait réellement du bois, puis la surface lisse du bout rouge.

\- Des subtilités ?

Artémia acquiesça, tout en retournant son attention sur son père.

\- Chaque personne a son propre moyen de pensée, chacun a un cerveau qui fonctionne différemment. Les parties de notre cerveau sont exploités autrement selon notre pensée. Dans votre cas, vous êtes habituées à remarquer le détail, à percevoir les subtilités donc. C'est ainsi que votre cerveau fonctionne.

La jeune fille admirait son professeur. Il était tellement différent. Ses explications étaient claires, fluides. Il n'était pas ainsi en classe. Il se contentait de citer les ingrédients sans jamais expliquer pourquoi il fallait les couper ainsi et les ajouter dans cet ordre précis.

\- Seulement, quand vous voulez métamorphoser votre allumette, vous vous contentez d'imaginer un bout de bois avec du rouge. C'est une image incorrecte pour votre cerveau. Lorsqu'il regarde une allumette, il voit les entailles dans le bois, il voit l'ombre sur la table.

Il s'arrêta un instant, considéra sa fille qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Il ne savait pas si elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, c'était son test en quelque sorte. Sa fille présentait peut-être la même perception que lui, mais elle était une Gryffondor une impulsive et caractérielle Gryffondor tandis qu'il était un Serpentard rusé. Elle pouvait très bien être stupide comme tous les enfants à qui il essayait d'instruire quoique ce soit dans leurs sales petite têtes.

\- Votre cerveau ne reconnaît pas l'image que vous imaginez comme celle d'une allumette, puisque ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous la voyez.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit et se referma, un éclat dans les yeux.

\- Donc ce genre d'allumette n'existe pas pour moi, c'est pour ça que rien ne se passe ! Ça veut dire que l'on ne peut pas métamorphoser un objet que l'on a jamais vu ?

Le cœur d'Artémia s'emballa rapidement alors qu'elle comprenait tout ce que venait de lui expliquer son père.

\- C'est exact, ajouta-t-il un demi sourire sur les lèvres.

Artémia attrapa le parchemin et dessina à nouveau une allumette, fermant les yeux, pour imaginer au mieux chaque détail. Après quelques minutes, elle releva la tête.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas, la plupart des élèves réussissent leurs métamorphoses en pensant à un petit bâton avec un bout rouge ?

Severus ne prit pas la peine de méditer sa réponse comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Parce que la plupart des élèves ne connaissent pas la subtilité. La vision simpliste qu'ils ont de l'allumette est le reflet de leur esprit.

Artémia sourit à la réponse de son père et retourna à son dessin. Le professeur s'éloigna, pour retourner à son bureau et Mia se surprit à expirer l'air qu'elle avait gardé dans ses poumons. Elle n'était pas à l'aise aux côtés de son père. Un souffle trop fort et il pouvait la réprimander. Elle n'en était peut-être pas encore effrayée comme tous les autres, mais elle ne lui faisait pas pour autant confiance. Il était trop instable, trop secret pour être un homme de confiance.

\- Dessinez une aiguille. Puis vous pourrez ensuite essayer la métamorphose.

Il attrapa une plume et la trempa dans l'encrier avant de retourner à ses corrections. Artémia le contempla quelques instants et se concentra sur l'aiguille de papier qu'elle dessinait. Elle n'était décidément pas douée dans ce domaine, mais peu de temps après qu'elle ait commencé, elle fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit sa baguette et une boite d'allumette. Elle fit glisser le carton et se saisit du petit objet entre son pouce et son index. Elle le posa sur sa table et ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant, tentative pour calmer ses nerfs. Dans un premier temps, elle était là. Dans la salle de classe, le froid des cachots hérissant ses poils, le bruit de la plume crissant à ses oreilles, touchant la finesse de sa baguette. Puis, elle ne l'était plus. Elle était coupée du monde. Ses respirations contrôlées apaisaient ses pensées, organisaient son esprit. Rapidement, ses dessins s'imposèrent dans sa tête. Elle pouvait sentir la rugosité de l'allumette et voir briller l'acier de l'aiguille.

\- Acus Lumina, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle tourna son poignet élégamment, complétant le sortilège. Et elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Il y avait des avantages à se fermer ainsi du monde extérieur, à écouter les sons de son corps. On en ressentait chaque perturbation. Le cœur frappait et se remplissant, puis il frappait et se vidait. Le sang avançait, pas à pas, comme le ferait un cortège militaire. Ainsi, quand chaque cellule était parcourue d'un courant électrique encore plus rapide que le ferait la transmission neuronale, c'était une chose qui ne passait pas inaperçue. C'était presque douloureux avec le recul. Ça brûlait la chair et coupait le souffle. Mais c'était autre chose encore. C'était magique, simplement.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux doucement et un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, que son père avait arrêté son travail, se concentrant sur son résultat ou plutôt pour se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas perdu son temps en vain. Il cligna une fois des paupières, puis baissa les yeux sur le parchemin.

\- Est-ce que je devrais dessiner à chaque fois ?

Elle avait réussi. Peut-être. Mais elle n'était pas efficace. Elle n'était pas rapide comme Hermione.

\- Tout dépend de vous, répondit-il après quelques minutes.

La réponse ne voulait rien dire pour la jeune fille. Soit elle devrait passer sa vie à faire des dessins ou soit son cerveau comprendrait qu'il devait penser comme un idiot. Mais elle n'insista pas. Elle reprit sa baguette en main et ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois pour rendre son aspect originel à l'aiguille. Après une minute, elle sentait le flux de magie partir de son estomac, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, glisser sous sa clavicule pour toucher son humérus, effleurer son coude, électrifier ses doigts et pénétrer sa baguette.

\- J'ai réussi, annonça-t-elle simplement alors qu'elle levait la tête pour regarder son père.

Sa plume continuait à fendre l'air et il ne semblait l'avoir entendue.

\- J'ai réussi, répéta la jeune fille d'une voix plus forte.

\- J'avais entendu la première fois, répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé.

Il continua à écrire sans prendre la peine de voir la petite fille peinée devant lui. Il pensait peut-être être capable de voir les détails infimes, les subtilités du monde qui l'entourait mais lorsque sa fille était concernée, il était tout simplement aveugle.

Artémia baissa les yeux sur son allumette et la rangea dans la boite avec les autres. Elle inspira profondément avant de se lever et de reprendre son sac. Il ne semblait rien vouloir ajouter de plus, et elle n'était pas là pour lui faire la conversation dans tous les cas, Si conversation était possible avec un homme de cette envergure. Elle hésita un moment avant de parler, sachant pertinemment que chaque mot qui sortirait de sa bouche n'aurait aucune valeur aux yeux de son père. Mais elle se sentait pourtant obliger d'essayer.

\- Merci pour... euh... votre aide...

Elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'adresser à lui. Il était plus qu'un professeur pour elle à ce moment-là, et il n'était pas non plus un monsieur respectable. Elle ne savait décidément pas ce qu'il représentait aujourd'hui. Il était un peu plus qu'un professeur mais beaucoup moins qu'un père et loin d'être un ami pour autant. Il n'était rien de tout cela, mais il n'était pas rien, non plus.

Il l'ignora encore, comme si elle ne méritait pas qu'il s'adresse à elle. Et quand elle se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte, sa voix basse résonna dans la classe.

\- J'ose espérer que ce sera la dernière fois que vous serez mesuré à un imbécile comme Londubat.

Artémia se retourna doucement, se raidissant lorsqu'elle croisa les deux obsidiennes sombres et si froides de son père, qu'elles semblaient sans vie. Elle acquiesça et marcha en direction de la porte. Elle tourna la poignée qui grinça sous la pression et laissa des mots lui échapper. C'étaient des mots hypocrites. Elle les avait pensés mais elle ne voulait pas les dire, du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Désolée... pour la dernière fois, s'empressa-t-elle d'alléger le fardeau qui pesait sur sa conscience.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout rond tandis qu'elle prit connaissance de son acte. Elle ne fit pas demi-tour pour attendre une réponse, qui elle le savait, ne viendrait pas.

\- Bonne journée professeur, ajouta la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se glisser dans l'embrasure.

Elle ne vit pas Severus qui la fixer, elle ne vit pas ses yeux s'illuminer, elle ne vit pas le léger sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage. Elle ne le vit pas accepter son rôle de père.

 _ooo_

Poudlard se transformait à mesure que les jours défilaient. Le soleil d'automne ne brillait que d'une lumière froide. Le vent glacial d'Ecosse faisait danser les arbres et leurs feuilles roussâtres. Il n'y avait plus autant d'élève qui s'attardaient dehors, et tous avaient revêtus leurs capes de laine. Octobre était là, couvert par son manteau folié aux couleurs éclatantes de l'automne.

Artémia n'avait jamais accordé de l'importance à son anniversaire, si bien que lorsque que le dimanche 6 octobre arriva, elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait douze ans, mais elle ne se sentait pas différente de la veille. Elle avait douze ans, mais c'était toujours une enfant. Elle avait douze ans et son père l'ignorait encore. Il n'y avait aucune différence, mis à part qu'elle avait douze ans. Hermione avait été la première à lui souhaiter, alors qu'elle se levait. La brune l'avait prise dans ses bras tout en soufflant ses vœux à l'oreille de la fillette puis elle lui avait tendit un petit paquet emballé d'un papier argenté. Une petite carte accrochée au nœud laissait répandre sa douce mélodie lorsqu'on l'ouvrait pour y lire la courte missive. _Pour Artémia, de la part d'Hermione_. L'écriture était fine et impeccable, comme toujours. Artémia sourit à son amie, attendrit par l'attention. Elle tira sur le nœud et sortit le livre à la couverture rouge de l'emballage. _Les fondamentaux de la chimie_ _._ Elle ouvrit la première page et parcourut le glossaire des yeux. Il y avait des mots inconnus pour une jeune fille de douze ans. Cation, anion, Nombre de masse, nombre d'Avogadro, liaison hydrogène, liaison covalente, aldéhyde, acide carboxylique. Mais il y avait des mots qu'elle connaissait bien : Mole, la théorie atomique de Bohr, électron et électronégativité, tableau périodique, gaz, liquide, solide, oxydation et réduction. Puis il y avait encore des mots qui l'avaient toujours fait frissonner : Carbone, oxygène, azote, phosphore, souffre, silicium, argent, iode, brome, potassium, sodium, bérylium et tous les autres. Mia referma le livre tandis que ses yeux s'illuminaient de joie.

\- Merci beaucoup, Hermione. C'est génial ! Reconnu-t-elle avec un sentiment de gratitude entourant son cœur.

Elle savait qu'en intégrant Poudlard, elle ne pourrait pas continuer son éducation moldue. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'apprendre, à mi-temps, ce qui avait pu se passer en dix siècle d'histoire. Et pourtant, elle trouvait cela dommage. Les moldus travaillait autrement, mais vivait tout aussi bien que les sorciers. Il défiait, eux aussi, d'une certain façon les lois de la physique. Ils envoyaient des hommes sur la Lune, ils pouvaient voir à l'intérieur d'un corps, ils inventaient des robots, ils volaient dans le ciel, et roulaient sur la Terre. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas de magie en eux, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

\- Tu avais dit que tu aimais la chimie la première fois qu'on s'est vu, j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais d'en savoir plus. Mon père m'a dit que le livre était peut-être un peu compliqué mais il est bien expliqué et il y a des exercices pratiques en plus de la théorie.

L'aînée sourit timidement tandis qu'Artémia, à son tour, encercla son amie dans ses bras.

\- Merci, c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait, chuchota-t-elle, tandis que Lavande et Parvati ronflait paisiblement.

Elle se détacha ensuite de la jeune fille, soudainement gênée. Elle posa, doucement, son livre sur sa table de chevet avant d'entraîner son amie vers la Grande Salle.

Comme tous les dimanches, la Grande Salle, aux heures matinales de la journée, brillait de l'absence des élèves qui se prélassaient dans leurs lits jusqu'au midi. Mais il ne manquait jamais de professeur à la Grande Table. Artémia, comme à son habitude maintenant, jeta un coup d'œil vers son père. Il tournait la tête vers le professeur Chourave qui parlait la bouche pleine et avec une ardeur qui devrait être interdite le matin. Elle détourna le regard et s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui faisait face à Percy. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à la table des Gryffondor et les deux jeunes filles étaient les seules Première Année. Hermione commença à discuter des classes avec le préfet, tandis qu'Artémia s'enterrait dans son silence, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. La brune l'avait compris maintenant, et elle n'essayait plus de la faire participer aux discussions.

Le courrier arriva, ainsi qu'une pluie de plume sur la table. La gazette tomba devant Hermione qui s'excusa auprès du garçon rouquin et commença la lecture du canard. Un bruit sourd la déconcentra et elle releva la tête pour découvrir un paquet devant Artémia, puis un second tomba sur le premier. Mia fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle examinait les paquets. Elle se sentait soudainement curieuse, mais timide devant ces cadeaux inconnus. Elle attrapa le premier, maladroitement et se tourna vers Hermione qui l'incitait du regard. Elle attrapa la carte et la lut en premier.

 _Très chère Artémia,_

 _C'est étrange de ne plus te voir dans mon bureau à lire et à me casser les pieds avec tes questions, je pourrais presque dire que ça me manque. J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard et avec ta nouvelle famille, aurais-tu la gentillesse de me donner de tes nouvelles sale petite gamine ?_

 _Quoiqu'il en soit : Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu n'es définitivement plus une petite fille maintenant. Je suis certaine que ta mère serait fière de toi._

 _J'espère que ton cadeau te fera plaisir et qu'il te rappellera que même si tu ne nous vois pas, nous serons toujours là avec toi._

 _Je t'embrasse, Ann._

Mia lut la missive une deuxième fois, esquissant un léger sourire. Elle se sentit coupable pendant un instant d'avoir oublié l'amie de sa mère, celle qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin. Se promettant qu'elle rectifierait son erreur dans l'après-midi, elle décacheta le paquet et découvrit un gros livre en cuir. Au centre de la couverture, le signe de l'éternité était gravé en lettre dorée. Elle passa son doigt dessus et s'empara de la couverture puis la tourna. Une première photo montrait un petit bébé aux grands yeux bleus qui rigolait. On pouvait presque entendre son rire tant le bébé était expressif. La légende disait : _Artémia, 1 mois._ Elle tourna les pages et se vit grandir en photo. Elle admira ses premiers pas maladroits, ses caprices pour manger, se faire chatouiller par sa mère, pleurer dans les bras d'Ann. Elle découvrit son premier Noël et le balai-jouet qu'elle avait reçu. Elle se remémora chacun de ses anniversaires, sa première rentrée des classes, la première rencontre avec Edern. Elle rigola lorsqu'elle se contempla pleine de peinture, ou avec un kit de Médicomage dans les bras. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle se trouvait dans le bureau de sa mère, sous une pile de livre. Artémia referma l'album doucement, percevant la nostalgie qui l'enveloppait à mesure qu'elle prenait connaissance des photos. Elle fixa la couverture quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione la ramène à la réalité.

\- Il t'en reste un, tu sais, s'amusa-t-elle.

La jeune fille acquiesça et écarta l'album pour s'emparer de son second cadeau. Elle attrapa la carte et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture élégante et masculine de son père. Elle était brève. Brève et impersonnelle, détachée comme s'il ne connaissait pas le destinataire. _Bon anniversaire. SR._ Artémia pinça les lèvres et tendit discrètement la carte à son amie. Elle baissa les yeux puis haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins, il n'a pas oublié ton anniversaire.

Mia acquiesça, la déception se lisant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle n'espérait rien d'extravagant, rien d'incroyable de la part de son père. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, non plus. Elle se sentait fatiguée, maintenant, d'essayer de lui plaire et qu'il n'en fasse rien. Elle ne voulait pas de son cadeau, elle ne voulait pas de ses vœux, elle le voulait simplement. Lui. Son père. Elle voulait seulement qu'il ne l'ignore pas. Elle tourna la tête pour admirer son père. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur elle, comme un aigle sur sa proie. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise qu'elle détourna le regard pour échapper à son emprise étouffante. Elle empoigna brusquement l'album que lui avait offert Ann ainsi que sa carte et se leva, souhaitant s'éloigner au plus vite de son père.

\- Artémia, attends ! Tu as oublié ça ! L'interpella Hermione, inconsciente du mal-être soudain de son amie.

Elle lui tendit le paquet toujours emballé et glissa la carte dans ses mains avant de la voir s'avancer vers les Grandes Portes. La jeune fille baissa ses yeux sur le morceau de parchemin et elle le laissa tomber comme un vulgaire papier alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la Grande Salle. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le picotement dans son dos qui indiquait que Rogue n'avait rien manqué de sa scène. Et elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire mesquin.

 _ooo_

Artémia reposa sa plume d'oie dans son encrier tandis qu'Hermione apparaissait dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'étais pas à la bibliothèque, constata-t-elle une once de reproche dans la voix.

\- Manifestement.

Les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent quelques minutes, silencieuses, leurs souffles se faisant échos.

\- Que t'a offert ton père, alors ?

Mia haussa les épaules, tout en désignant d'un mouvement de tête le cadeau dans sa malle.

\- Tu ne l'as pas ouvert ? S'exclama Hermione, alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient de surprise.

\- Tu as d'autres questions aussi pertinentes en réserve ?

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, se donnant un air semblable à celui de leur directrice de maison.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de prendre ce ton avec moi, Artémia.

Mia fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer sa missive.

 _Ann,_

 _Avant que je n'oublie, je voulais te remercier pour ton beau cadeau. Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir, il y a beaucoup de photos que je n'avais jamais vu._

 _Je sais qu'il y a maintenant deux mois que les employés du ministère sont venus me chercher et que tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles depuis Tout est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais mon père est professeur à Poudlard. Parce que je suis à Poudlard, finalement, comme ma mère et mon père. Beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je suis donc en Ecosse, je n'ai finalement pas changé de continent comme il était prévu. Peut-être aurais-je dû. Donc mon père est professeur de Potion et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. -Je t'explique tout cela après- J'ai d'abord vécu trois semaines avec lui, dans ses appartements à Poudlard parce que le Manoir n'était pas prêt. Ce n'est pas la figure paternelle que j'imaginais. Comme tu l'avais prédit, il a les cheveux noirs, mais ils sont beaucoup moins beau que les miens. Les élèves l'appellent le « Batard Graisseux », je te laisse imaginer pourquoi. Il est un peu effrayant parfois. Il a des yeux noirs, extrêmement sombres et quand il est réellement en colère, tu pourrais presque y voir ton reflet. Il est plutôt froid et paradoxal, mais il s'intéresse à mon éducation. Il est inflexible sur les bonnes conduites et tu t'en doutes probablement, j'ai déjà vécu mes premières retenues. Maintenant, au moins, j'ai l'avantage de savoir d'où me vient mon mauvais caractère._

 _Concernant Poudlard, je pense que tu aurais aimé le château, ça t'aurait changé de ta petite école privée dont tu me parlais tant. Le château est immense et absolument magnifique. Il y a quatre maison Pousouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Gryffondor. On dit que chacune de ses maisons vante une qualité particulière. Il paraît que Pousouffle est la maison des fidèles, plus personnellement j'aurais tendance à dire que c'est celle des plus ennuyeux. Serdaigle, la maison de ma mère, était celle des gens intelligents, mais pourtant il faut bien des idiots partout. Serpentard, la maison de mon père, est considérée comme la maison interdite car les Serpentards ont tendance à faire absolument tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitent. Ils se disent rusés, mais nous les disons méchants. Et enfin, Gryffondor, ma maison, on raconte que nous sommes courageux et intrépides, que notre cœur se place avant notre raison. J'imagine que ça me correspond alors._

 _Les premiers temps étaient durs. S'appeler Rogue n'aide pas non plus. Ils pensent tous que je vais les espionner pour mon père. Mais je crois que je commence à les convaincre, je ne t'explique pas comment, je te vois déjà froncer les sourcils._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien et..._

 _-_ C'est un livre, je crois.

Artémia soupira et se tourna vers son amie. Elle tenait le paquet dans ses mains, les yeux avides de curiosité. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'un homme brillant comme Severus Rogue pouvait conseiller comme livre.

\- Je suis certaine que c'est un livre de Potion. Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ? S'enquit-elle la voix pleine d'espérance.

Mia ne partageait pas la même excitation que son amie. Elle n'avait rien à faire du cadeau de son père, elle aurait même voulu le lui rendre. Elle n'en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle était si manipulable, qu'un cadeau pouvait effacer l'ardoise.

\- Ouvre le, si tu le souhaites, répondit-elle, ennuyée avant de se retourner vers son bureau.

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas à moi de l'ouvrir... Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Tu pourras même le lire.

Mia se saisit de la plume et continua sa lettre, légèrement morose. Hermione n'attendit pas longtemps pour déchirer le papier sombre. Elle découvrit un épais livre bleu. _Anciennes Potions et leurs origines_ était gravé en lettre argentée dans la couverture.

\- Oh regarde Mia !

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant.

\- Oui, oui génial. J'essaie de finir ma lettre là, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, s'agaça-t-elle.

Hermione scruta le dos de son amie pendant quelques secondes. Artémia n'était pas toujours aimable, c'était un fait. Artémia n'était pas toujours agréable, c'était un fait. Elle était parfois blessante, aussi. Méprisante, parfois. Mais autant elle pouvait être insupportable, autant elle pouvait être plaisante. Par moment, elle était adorable, soucieuse, réconfortante. Surtout, c'était la seule qui restait à ses côtés sans rien demander en retour. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à elle parce qu'elle rendait de bons devoirs, elle ne s'intéressait pas à elle parce qu'elle rapportait des points. Elle ne savait pas ce qui poussait Artémia Rogue, caractérielle Sang Pur, à s'associer à une née-moldue comme elle. Elle n'était pas belle comme Lavande, ni sportive comme Harry. Elle n'était pas drôle comme les jumeaux Weasley. Elle passait son temps à lire et à faire ses devoirs. Neville l'aimait bien, lui aussi. Il était gentil, un peu naïf, mais attachant. Seulement, si elle devait choisir entre ses deux amis, elle préférerait Artémia. Parce qu'Artémia était peut-être compliquée, mais elle était courageuse. Elle avait vécu assez de drame dans sa vie pour en écrire un roman mais elle continuait de vivre. Difficilement par moment, mais elle y arrivait. Et pour cette raison, elle savait que son amie serait toujours là pour elle. Elle la soutenait déjà chaque jour. Puis, elle aimait lire aussi, elle aimait parler des moldus. Elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie peut être bien. Alors si tel était le prix à payer pour une amitié pareille, elle pouvait bien faire l'impasse de ces mauvais moments. Et elle avait la ruse de se faire pardonner à chaque fois.

Plus tard, Mia laissa tomber la plume dans l'encrier et relut sa longue lettre. Elle n'avait pas tout dit, elle n'avait pas pu. Elle n'avait pas le courage de dire à quel point son père la décevait. Alors, elle avait raconté banalement sa vie à Poudlard. Juste assez pour qu'Ann ne se pose pas de questions, mais pas trop pour ne pas devoir répondre à ses questions. Satisfaite, elle enroula le parchemin et se tourna vers Hermione, qui lisait le livre sur son lit. Elle arborait toujours la même expression lorsqu'elle lisait. Elle avait le front plissé, tandis que ses yeux bougeaient frénétiquement pour capturer le moindre mot et l'enfermer dans une boite dans son cerveau. Ses lèvres bougeaient souvent, même si elle ne le remarquait pas. Néanmoins, elle paraissait paisible, ailleurs.

\- Je vais à la Volière, veux-tu m'accompagner ? Convia-t-elle la voix cajoleuse.

Hermione baissa son livre et esquissa un sourire alors qu'elle marquait sa page.

\- C'est vraiment un livre intéressant ! Ton père a bon goût !

Elle se leva de son lit, faisant craquer les bois.

\- Aussi intéressant que l' _Histoire de Poudlard_? Railla Artémia.

Hermione poussa Mia en rigolant. Elle avait toujours la ruse de se faire pardonner.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Les journées défilaient avec une monotonie rassurante et octobre venait à sa fin. Après deux mois de théories et de manipulation de baguette, le professeur Flitwick était décidé à enseigner le sortilège de Lévitation à ses élèves, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Les élèves partageaient une plume avec l'un de leurs camardes. Tandis qu'Hermione était associé à Ron, Artémia récolta Neville comme binôme.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas ce mouvement du poignet que nous avons appris. Le poignet bien souple, levez, tournez...

La petite voix fluette de Flitwick résonna dans toute la salle comme un crissement désagréable. Artémia soupira et n'écouta plus les conseils du professeur. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, dans tous les cas. Rapidement, Neville, enjoué, attrapa sa baguette et s'essaya à l'exercice.

\- Wingdardioum Leviossa !

Et il recommença, sa baguette dirigé vers la plume.

\- Wingdardioum Leviossa !

Il continua ainsi pendant cinq minutes. Artémia espérait qu'il comprenne son erreur, mais il était trop concentré pour penser à tout.

\- Pense à faire le mouvement de baguette, Neville, conseilla gentiment la jeune fille.

Neville leva la tête, son front, légèrement humide, était preuve de son bon vouloir. Il était tout rouge par l'effort mais ses yeux brillaient toujours de détermination et de gratitude.

\- Ah oui, merci Artémia ! Tu veux essayer ?

Mia hocha la tête négativement et esquissa un sourire.

\- Wingdardioum Leviossa ! Wingdardioum Levi-ossa ! Wingd-ardio-um Levio-ssa !

Il bougeait frénétiquement sa baguette, sans grâce et sans adresse alors que son souffle devenait court.

\- Et si tu prenais une pause pour reprendre ton souffle et regarder les autres ? Proposa la jeune fille, pensant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

Neville lui tendit la plume pour qu'elle essaie, à son tour. Elle s'en empara et la posa en face d'elle.

\- Bravo, très bien ! Regardez tous, Miss Granger a réussi ! Cria, émoustillé, le minuscule professeur.

Hermione arborait un grand sourire, alors qu'elle suivait la plume des yeux, tandis que Ronald brûlait de colère à ses côtés. Artémia soupira une nouvelle fois, et se saisit de sa baguette.

\- Wingardium Leviosa ! Articula-t-elle nettement d'une voix confiante.

Elle exécuta le mouvement avec habilité alors qu'elle pensait au W qui jouait aux montagnes russes, et à toutes ses lettres qui avaient de la signification seulement à ses yeux.

Elle sentit la magie parcourir son corps et la première chose qui apparut dans son champ de vision fut la plume blanche qui s'élevait dans les airs. Le professeur Flitwick lui fit un signe de tête et elle laissa retomber la plume face à Neville. Elle rangea sa baguette dans son sac avant d'ajouter.

\- Prononce Wingardium Leviosa, Neville.

Le gros garçon hocha de la tête et continua ses essais pendant de longues minutes sans jamais avoir de résultat. Il ne prononçait soit jamais correctement, ou n'associait pas le mouvement de baguette. A mesure que la leçon avançait, les essais de Neville devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Il y eut une explosion à côté d'elle, Seamus Finnigan et Harry avaient fait brûler leur plume. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer vers son binôme qu'elle ressentit une douleur mordre son bras et déchirer la chair.

\- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle, en apportant sa main sur l'endroit où était localisée la douleur.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trou dans son pull et sa chemise, et la fumée rougeâtre qui provenait de sa brûlure. Il n'y avait plus de peau, mais un grand trou sombre, purulent. Elle entendit des gémissements à ses côtés et remarqua que Neville avait lui aussi le bras brûlé, mais aussi la poitrine et le visage. Il y avait une odeur âcre dans la salle, une odeur désagréable, une odeur qui donnait la nausée. Et Artémia ne savait si c'était l'odeur ou la douleur qui lui donnait envie de vomir.

\- Par Merlin ! Miss Rogue et M. Longdubat, filez à l'infirmerie ! Déclara Flitwick tel un carillon fou.

La jeune fille se leva et vacilla légèrement avant de se stabiliser sur ses deux pieds. Le professeur, après réflexion, décida d'accompagner les deux blessés à l'infirmerie. Artémia n'avait jamais cru que le chemin était si long, qu'il fallait descendre autant d'escalier puis en remonter tout autant pour pouvoir enfin entrer dans le sanctuaire de l'infirmière.

\- Poppy ! Poppy ! Deux élèves auraient besoin de ton assistance ! Cria de sa petite voix le minuscule professeur.

L'infirmière, une vieille dame, aussi aimable que Mme Pince sortit de son bureau et découvrit les deux élèves, geindre de douleur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle sortit sa baguette et s'occupa de Neville, qui était le plus touché. Aussitôt, elle lança un sortilège de diagnostic et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un accident de sortilège, probablement. M. Longdubat, pouvez-vous nous éclairer ?

Le garçon prit à peine conscience que quelqu'un lui adresser la parole qu'il fut seulement capable de marmonner quelques mots inaudibles.

\- Voyons Filius, tu vois bien que le garçon souffre. Ce sont de très vilaines brûlures ! Arrêtez de gesticuler mon garçon que j'examine vos plaies, ordonna Pomfresh, en tenant de ses grosses mains le visage de Neville.

\- Miss Rogue, vous vous souvenez peut-être de quelque chose ?

L'infirmière quitta la pièce, agitant sa baguette rapidement afin d'ouvrir les grandes fenêtres et d'oublier l'odeur de chair rôtie.

\- Je regardais Harry et Seamus, je n'ai rien vu, désolée.

Le petit professeur hocha la tête, masquant piètrement sa déception. L'infirmière retourna dans la pièce les bras chargés de potions de diverses couleurs. Elle les fit léviter sur la table de chevet d'Artémia, alors qu'elle les enfonçait dans la bouche du garçon.

\- Je peux vous faire confiance, ma fille, pour avaler ses potions sans rechigner ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait sous-entendre que c'était sa seule option.

Artémia hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'emparait d'une potion rouge. L'étiquette disait : Antidouleur. Elle reconnaissait la fine écriture de son père et cela la réconforta en un sens. Elle avala le contenu de la première bouteille et grimaça, mais reposa la deuxième répertoriée comme Gouttes du Mort Vivant. Elle ne voulait pas s'endormir ici, devant ses professeurs, dans un lieu à la portée de tous. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce que Neville avait causé. Elle tourna la tête, et découvrit que les rideaux étaient fermés autour du lit de Neville où l'on pouvait entendre Mme Pomfresh se plaindre du garçon.

\- Bien, je vous laisse aux bons soins de notre infirmière. Miss Rogue, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, sourit gentiment le petit professeur.

Artémia acquiesça et se concentra sur le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle passa ainsi, à regarder la voûte, pour oublier la brûlure, à peine gênante maintenant, sur son bras. Pomfresh tira les rideaux et Neville dormait dans son lit, le visage, la poitrine et le bras enveloppé dans de grandes bandes verdâtres.

\- Je vois que mademoiselle choisit ses potions. Avalez ça, maintenant, ordonna-t-elle en tendant la fiole verte à la jeune fille.

Mia hocha la tête négativement.

\- Ne faîtes pas la difficile ! Prenez votre potion ou je la force dans votre bouche !

L'infirmière n'était pas très grande, ni très grosse, mais comme son père, elle avait cette attitude qui inspirait le respect.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir ! Je n'ai qu'une petite brûlure, je n'en ai pas besoin ! Argumenta la jeune fille en se redressant sur son lit.

Poppy soupira et se pinça les lèvres, comme le faisait le professeur McGonagall.

\- Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père, tiens, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle serra sa prise autour de la potion et posa sa main derrière la tête d'Artémia. Elle fut d'abord surprise par le contact et ne put s'empêcher d'aller à l'encontre de la pression. L'infirmière plaça le bord de la bouteille entre ses lèvres, mais des dents empêchait toujours le passage du culot. Elle marmonna quelques mots dans son souffle, et Artémia se sentit aussitôt paralysée. La main de la vieille dame se déplaça sur son nez, et le pinça, l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

\- Mais vous apprendrez que j'arrive toujours à mes fins. Avec vous, votre père ou n'importe lequel de mes patients.

Mia essayait de se débattre en vain, et après de longues secondes sans oxygène, elle dut se résigner à ouvrir la bouche et laisser le liquide visqueux glisser dans sa gorge. L'infirmière plaça sa main sur ses lèvres pour la forcer à avaler. Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna de la jeune fille qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous serez bien contente de dormir lorsque votre peau se renouvellera.

Artémia n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ses paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux et que ses muscles se détendirent.

 _ooo_

Ce n'est que lorsque le soleil entamait sa descente qu'Artémia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda où elle se trouvait. Elle ne reconnaissait pas le confort du matelas, ni l'odeur, ni les murs blancs.

\- Ah Miss Rogue ! Pour quelqu'un qui ne souhaitait pas dormir, vous avez pris vos dispositions.

Artémia tourna la tête vers l'infirmière qui contrôlait les brûlures de Neville.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Articula-t-elle, en reprenant peu à peu conscience.

\- 18h27. Vous pourrez assister au festin dès que j'ai vérifié vos blessures.

Elle avait dormi une bonne partie de la matinée et tout l'après-midi, pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas reposée. Elle croisa les bras et toucha le bandage. Elle s'attendait à frémir, à grimacer de douleur mais il n'en fut rien. Intriguée, elle enleva discrètement le bandage, prenant garde à ce que Pomfresh ne la remarque pas. Son bras était guéri, il n'y avait plus de trou, plus de trace, seulement une peau si blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide.

\- Je suis guérie ! S'exclama-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Evidemment, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rendre plus malade mes patients. Laissez votre pansement en place !

L'infirmière continua à s'occuper de Neville pendant de longues minutes puis elle arriva à ses côtés. Elle souleva la bande et ses yeux se plissèrent pour ausculter avec minutie la blessure. Elle passa sa main froide dessus, l'étira légèrement puis elle sortit de sa bouche un petit pot qu'elle ouvrit. Elle prit une noisette de crème verte et la posa sur son bras, en l'étalant délicatement, puis elle reposa le pansement.

\- C'est parfait. Vous pouvez sortir. Il est possible que votre blessure vous gratte ou reste sensible pendant quelques jours, c'est pourquoi je vous conseillerai de la recouvrir.

Artémia sourit franchement, soulagée de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit austère. Elle se releva et découvrit qu'elle était dans une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital. Elle rougit, et ferma les rideaux afin de se changer. Une fois, revêtue de son uniforme qui avait été réparé, elle ouvrit les rideaux.

\- Neville va bien ?

La vieille dame leva les yeux au ciel et ajouta rapidement :

\- Il guérit aussi vite que vous, mais ses brûlures sont plus étendues, il passera la nuit ici. Allez, filez manger, Merlin sait que vous en avez besoin ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop maigre !

Artémia fronça les sourcils et quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner. Elle décida de se rendre directement à la Grande Salle en espérant qu'Hermione y serait descendue plus tôt qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Après tout, ce soir était le festin d'Halloween. Seulement la petite fille brune n'était pas encore présente. Elle se tourna vers Lavande, qui parlait à Parvati du dernier groupe de musique à la mode.

\- Lavande, est-ce que tu sais où est Hermione ?

Artémia n'appréciait pas particulièrement ses camarades de chambre, elle les trouvait immatures et superficielles, elles passaient leur temps sur leurs lits à lire des magazines ou à échanger les rumeurs qu'elles entendaient.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a passé la journée dans les toilettes des filles, à pleurer, je crois.

Lavande ne put s'empêcher de sourire, alors qu'elle regardait Parvati. Artémia la remercia d'un signe de tête, ne souhaitant pas lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire. Elle se retourna et monta les marches des escaliers, faisant attention à ne pas se faire piéger par ces derniers, puis elle arriva devant les toilettes des filles. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le sanitaire. Elle pouvait entendre les reniflements et les larmoiements d'Hermione. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant au chagrin de son amie.

\- Hermione ? Murmura Artémia.

\- Allez vo-us-en ! Laissez-moi tran-quille !

\- C'est Artémia. Je viens de sortir de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lavande m'a dit que tu étais restée toute la journée, ici ?

La voix de la jeune fille était douce, particulièrement cajoleuse. Pourtant, les pleurs de son amie redoublèrent d'intensité.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir et me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

\- No-ooon.

Hermione pleura encore un moment, et Artémia décida de se laisser glisser contre le mur, en attendant que son amie revienne à la raison. Elle sembla se calmer pendant un instant.

\- Ma ma-man m'a tou-jours dit que j'étais spéciale et... et que c'était pour ça que je n'avais pas beau-coup d'ami... Puis-Puis j'ai appris que j'étais une sor-cière et j'ai cru que ce serait plus simple, ici. Mais ce n'est p-pas de ma faute, si je suis comme ça... Et lui, il-il me rappelle que je n'ai pas d'amis.

Elle pleura à nouveau, comme un loup hurlerait à la mort. Artémia ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais elle comprenait ce que ressentait son ami. Elle ressentait la même chose.

\- Hermione, je ne comprends rien. Sors et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé. C'est qui lui ?

Elle ne répondit pas aussitôt, et ne se montra pas pour autant, mais après quelques secondes, sa voix faible résonna dans la pièce.

\- Ronald. En Sortilège, je lui expliquais qu'il s'y prenait mal et il n'a pas aimé que je lui dise et encore moins quand j'ai réussi le sortilège. Mais après, en sortant, il a dit à Harry que j'étais un vrai cauchemar et que personne ne pouvait me supporter...

Elle pleura encore pendant cinq minutes. Artémia avait envie de se lever, de rejoindre la Grande Salle et de trouver Ronald Weasley. Il n'était pas comme ses frères. C'était l'un des seuls maintenant, à la fixer, le regard plein de mépris, alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

\- C'est un idiot, il est jaloux parce qu'il ne réussit pas comme toi. Ne l'écoute pas.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Oui ! Et puis, je te supporte moi ! Je compte pour du beurre, peut-être ? Artémia prétendit d'être offusquée

Il y eut un petit rire dans le cabinet derrière elle, mais elle ne répondit pas aussitôt.

\- Non mais... j'ai peur qu'un jour tu te lasses de moi et que je me retrouve toute seule...

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête tes bêtises ! Qui est-ce qui lira les livres que m'offre mon père après ?

Hermione rigola une nouvelle fois, ce qui rassura Artémia. Il y eut un silence, plutôt long, seulement brisé par le souffle saccadé de la brune. Puis elle entendit la serrure derrière elle grincer. Artémia se remit debout et accueillit son amie à bras ouvert, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Puis lorsque l'embrassade devint inconfortable, Artémia se dégagea délicatement de l'emprise de son amie. Elle étudia son visage rougi par les larmes. Elle avait les yeux gonflés, troublés. Ses cheveux sauvages étaient désordonnés. Elle paraissait avoir passé une très mauvaise journée, bien pire que celle d'Artémia. Ce qui en somme, était vrai. Elle sortit son mouchoir en tissu et l'imbiba légèrement d'eau froide. Elle appliqua ensuite le tissu autour des yeux de son amie.

\- Merci, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Artémia acquiesça tout en offrant à son amie le sourire le plus chaleureux qu'elle avait.

\- On retourne dans la Grande Salle ? Je meurs de faim !

Hermione hocha la tête vigoureusement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mia posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, déverrouillant ainsi le passage.

Artémia se souvenait de ces films moldus qu'elle regardait parfois à l'école. Il arrivait toujours de drôles de coïncidences qu'elle trouvait toujours improbables dans la vie réelle. Et pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru se trouver nez à nez avec un énorme troll lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte. C'était un monstre énorme à la peau verte et grumeleuse. Il avait deux grands yeux ahuris, et des grandes oreilles écartées. On disait des trolls qu'ils étaient stupides et il fallait avouer que leur physique n'allait pas en leur faveur. Il ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant des rangées de dents pourris et grogna. Artémia comme Hermione étaient figées. De peur ou de surprise, il était impossible de le savoir mais ce ne fut que lorsque le troll fit un pas en avant que les deux jeunes filles reculèrent contre le mur. Son cœur battait vite, très vite, alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser pourquoi il y avait un troll dans le château. Étais-ce une blague pour Halloween ? Elle n'en savait rien ! Leur voulait-il du mal ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus. Mais elle pouvait le deviner quand il hissa sa grosse massue au-dessus de sa tête chauve et l'abatis près des jeunes filles.

\- Ahhhh ! Criaient-elle, paniquée.

Artémia sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la pointa en direction de troll, sans pour autant savoir quoi lancer. Sa main tremblait, tout comme le faisaient ses genoux. Elle se retourna et remarqua qu'Hermione lui faisait signe de la rejoindre dans le fond de la pièce. Elle se dirigea à petit pas vers son amie, ne quittant pas le troll des yeux.

\- Petrificus Totalus ! Cria-t-elle.

Le sortilège orange toucha le troll en pleine poitrine mais il ricocha contre sa peau dure comme la pierre. Le troll s'énerva davantage et accéléra le pas.

\- Locomotor Mortis ! Essaya-t-elle à nouveau.

Le sort violet rebondit une nouvelle fois sur le troll. Il montra les dents et laissa tomber sa massue sur le sol, les faisant sursauter.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à un autre sortilège, elle vit Ron et Harry entrer dans la pièce. Harry fut le premier à réagir et ordonna à Ron de faire quelque chose. Il attrapa un morceau de lavabo et le lança sur le mur. Le bruit interpella le troll qui se retourna. Artémia attrapa la main d'Hermione et essayer de l'emmener ailleurs. Mais elle était trop terrifiée pour bouger. Ron envoya un nouveau débris sur le troll en l'insultant et Harry courut en direction de ce dernier. Il sauta sur la massue du troll et tomba sur ses épaules. Sans réfléchir, il enfonça sa baguette dans le nez de la créature qui s'arrêta sur place, surprise. Il se débattait, et Ron sortit sa baguette et la pointa maladroitement sur le troll. Artémia eut soudainement peur pour la vie du Survivant.

\- Wingardium Leviosa ! Articula-t-il clairement.

Artémia leva la tête pour découvrir la massue du troll au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'instant d'après, elle lui tomba dessus. Il vacilla dangereusement, et tomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant ainsi danser la poussière sur le sol. Il y eut un silence et ce fut finalement Hermione qui le brisa. Elle regagnait petit à petit de la couleur sur son visage enfantin.

\- Il... il est mort ?

Artémia s'avança et examina rapidement la créature. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de son odeur jusqu'ici mais à cet instant, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir.

\- Je ne crois pas. Il doit être simplement assommé, déclara Harry.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions probablement sortir d'ici, proposa Artémia, autant pour échapper à l'odeur qu'au réveil de la créature.

Harry et Ron hochèrent de la tête, et Harry se baissa pour récupérer sa baguette dans le nez du troll. Il y eut un bruit spongieux lorsqu'il la retira, suivit d'un filet de morve grisâtre.

\- Beuââârk ! De la morve de troll...

Hermione esquissa un sourire alors qu'Harry essayait sa baguette sur les vêtements du troll. Artémia les incita d'un signe de la main à sortir de la pièce, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas que les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Quirrell se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, horrifiés.

Mia sentit son estomac se tordre, et ses jambes devenir toutes molles. Elle ne se sentait plus courageuse, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête ? Demanda McGonagall, blanche de colère. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de ne pas vous être fait tuer. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Elle ne regardait pas Hermione, elle fixait plutôt Artémia et les garçons. Évidemment, Hermione ne pouvait pas prendre un risque si dangereux. Artémia ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après tout, elles n'avaient rien fait de mal, c'était seulement une suite d'événement funestes qui les avait menés jusqu'ici. Elles n'avaient pas été à l'encontre du règlement, c'était le troll qui était venu à leur rencontre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait expliquer aux professeurs pourquoi elles se trouvaient dans les toilettes à cette heure du soir, elle ne pouvait pas trahir ainsi son amie. Alors, comme Harry et Ron, qui ne savaient quoi répondre, elle se tut et baissa le regard pour ne pas rencontrer celui de son père.

Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Elle se demandait si son père allait la pousser à parler, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Elle releva la tête et frissonna lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père. Il brûlait de rage, peut-être plus que la directrice de Gryffondor, et de détermination.

\- Professeur McGonagall, ne soyez pas trop sévère, s'il vous plaît. Ils étaient venus nous chercher.

Artémia ouvrit de grands yeux, alors qu'elle se tournait vers Hermione.

\- Miss Granger ! S'indigna leur directrice.

\- Nous étions parties à la recherche du troll parce que je... nous croyions pouvoir nous en occuper nous-même. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les trolls...

Hermione baissa les yeux et Artémia se sentit obligée de consolider l'histoire de son amie.

\- Et je l'ai convaincu qu'il était temps de passer à la pratique.

Ron regardait les filles comme si elles avaient un troisième œil sur le front tant il était stupéfait.

Mia détourna le regard de son père et s'intéressa plutôt à la coiffure de son professeur de métamorphose.

\- S'ils ne nous avaient pas retrouvée, nous serions mortes à l'heure qu'il est. Artémia a essayé de lancer des sortilèges mais la peau du troll était trop épaisse, alors Harry lui a enfoncé sa baguette magique dans le nez et Ron a réussi à l'assommer avec sa propre massue. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. Le troll était sur le point de nous tuer quand ils sont arrivés.

Il n'y eut pas un bruit pendant de longues secondes pendant lesquelles le professeur McGonagall fixait Hermione et Artémia.

\- Dans ce cas... Mais laissez-moi vous dire, Miss Granger, Miss Rogue, que vous êtes bien sottes d'avoir cru que vous pourriez vaincre un troll des montagnes à vous deux.

Hermione baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux. Et Artémia écoutait d'une oreille distraite les remontrances de son professeur. Après tout, le blâme n'était pas réel, puisque ce n'était pas ce qui s'était passé.

\- Miss Granger, Miss Rogue, votre conduite vous coûtera cinq points chacune. Vous me décevez beaucoup. Si vous n'êtes pas blessée, vous feriez bien de retourner dans votre tour. Les élèves terminent le repas d'Halloween dans leurs maisons respectives.

Artémia sentit son estomac geindre. Il y avait bientôt une journée qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Elle suivit Hermione mais une main forte attrapa le col de sa chemise alors qu'elle passait devant son père. Elle fit demi-tour, ses muscles se crispant de peur, et fit face à son professeur de potion. Ses lèvres ne formaient plus qu'une ligne blanche, mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il avait compris qu'elle mentait, et comme il lui avait répété, il n'aimait pas les mensonges.

\- Petite idiote, susurra-t-il doucereusement, attendez-moi dehors.

Il la lâcha vulgairement, tout en la poussant en direction de la sortie. Elle inspira autant d'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir et le relâcha, calmant ses nerfs. Hermione la regarda, triste et coupable.

\- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée ! Tout est de ma faute ! S'apitoya-t-elle.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et lui sourit faiblement.

\- Mais non, tu sais bien qu'il aurait trouvé un prétexte dans tous les cas. File avant qu'ils reviennent.

La brune la regarda, une nouvelle fois, en se mordant la lèvre et lui fit un petit signe de la main alors qu'elle se perdait dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

A peine une minute après, Harry et Ron sortirent à leur tour des toilettes, en apparence soulagés. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant Artémia et ce fut Harry qui parla.

\- Merci Artémia ! Et... désolé pour...ton père.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais esquissa un léger sourire pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Ils se retournèrent aussitôt quand les pas des professeurs se rapprochèrent. Son père se détacha du petit groupe et s'avança vers sa fille. Il ne lui adressa pas un mot, ni un regard mais sa main se serra autour de son bras blessé. Elle serra les dents pour supporter la douleur, ne souhaitant pas le contrarier davantage. Il l'emmena à travers les couloirs avec force. Il allait si vite qu'Artémia trébucha à de nombreuses reprises. Il la lâcha, enfin, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient devant son bureau et il la laissa passer dans son antre. Elle n'avait jamais encore visité cette pièce. Elle lui était interdite et toujours verrouillée. Il était terriblement simple et légèrement sinistre, bien moins accueillante que celle du professeur McGonagall. Les murs étaient gris, autant de saleté que par leur couleur et le sol en béton ne réchauffait pas la pièce, non plus. Il y avait un bureau au fond de la salle entourée de deux chaises, ainsi qu'une cheminée et une bibliothèque.

\- Assis, ordonna-t-il à sa fille, comme si elle était un chien.

Néanmoins Artémia ne rechigna pas et se posa sur la chaise face au bureau. Il contourna le meuble et prit place, à son tour. Il la fixa pendant de longues minutes, jouant de son appréhension et finalement, il parla.

\- Je serai _intéressé_ d'entendre votre version des faits concernant votre mésaventure, dit-il du bout des lèvres, avec l'élégance qu'Artémia avait héritée.

Il croisa ses doigts sur son bureau, et arqua un sourcil, le rendant méprisant. La jeune fille avala sa salive avant de reprendre le récit de son amie.

\- Hermione et moi sommes allés à la recherche du troll parce que nous pensions pouvoir nous en occuper mais...

\- Ne. Me. Mentez. Pas.

Elle déglutit légèrement, perdant petit à petit la confiance qu'elle avait en elle. C'était impressionnant comme elle avait changé depuis son premier affront avec son père. Avant, elle aurait pu lui rire au nez, lorsqu'il parlait ainsi. Avant, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et elle s'amusait à le contredire ou à l'énerver. Maintenant, elle en avait peur. Elle était effrayée par ce qu'il pouvait lui infliger comme punition. Autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Elle était une tasse en porcelaine entre ses doigts, et il se faisait un malin plaisir à la détruire au moindre faux pas.

Pourtant, même si elle avait peur, même si elle voulait se coucher à ses pieds et prier pour qu'il l'aime, elle ne pouvait pas trahir son amie. Son père n'en valait pas la peine. Il était peut-être la chair de sa chair et le sang de son sang, mais il n'était pas la lumière dans sa vie.

\- C'est la vérité.

Il avança son visage près de ses mains. Il était le parfait portrait du maître du jeu. Il contrôlait tout à ce moment.

\- Dans ce cas... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez su qu'il y avait un troll dans l'école puisque ni vous ni Miss Granger était au repas ce soir ?

Piégée, pensa-t-elle. La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre, espérant que sa voix serait assez forte pour paraître confiante.

\- Nous l'avons vu alors que nous nous rendions au festin.

Severus réprima un rictus, s'amusant clairement de la situation.

\- Ah oui ? A quel endroit ?

\- Deuxième étage, répondit Artémia aussitôt.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ?

\- On l'a suivi et il est entré dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Que pensez-vous qu'il voulait y faire ?

L'interrogatoire était digne de ceux du grand banditisme. Rogue cherchait la moindre faille dans le mensonge de sa fille afin de la piéger, et pour cela, il lui posait toutes sortes de questions sans lui laisser de temps de réflexion.

\- Se soulager ? S'amusa Artémia, qui cachait avec difficulté son amusement.

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, signifiant que sa patience arrivait à son terme.

\- Imbécile, cracha-t-il, révélant le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille.

Artémia reçu la remarque en plein cœur, et elle baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas lui donner la fierté de la blesser.

\- Vous dîtes que vous avez lu des livres sur les trolls ? Reprit-il.

\- Non. Hermione l'a fait.

\- Et pas vous ? Pourquoi Miss Granger s'intéresse-t-elle aux trolls ?

Artémia fixa son père quelques instants, elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir, et ça l'énerver.

\- Non, je n'ai aucun intérêt à savoir des choses sur eux, et je ne sais pas. Hermione occupe son temps comme elle le souhaite. Vous souhaitez savoir autre chose peut-être ou est-ce que je peux aller manger ?

Elle se leva de sa chaise, sans attendre sa réponse mais sa grande main blanche s'imposa contre la surface lisse du bureau dans un grand bruit.

\- Asseyez-vous ! Vous sortirez lorsque je vous autoriserai.

Artémia, doucement, retourna à sa place et lissa sa jupe, pleine de poussière.

\- Je sais que vous mentez. Autant me dire ce que je souhaite, les conséquences seront moins _désagréables_ pour vous.

Artémia avala sa salive et se mordit les lèvres pour qu'aucun mot ne brise la barrière qu'elles formaient.

\- Peut-être qu'une semaine de retenue pourrait vous délier la langue ? Proposa-t-il, comme il pourrait proposer une tasse de thé.

Sa langue se délia aussitôt, mais pas comme son père l'aurait souhaité.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Le professeur McGonagall m'a déjà retiré des points !

Il arqua un sourcil, et parla délicatement.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ? Et le droit du sang qu'en faîtes-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, préférant peser ses mots dans sa tête d'abord.

\- Il n'a pas sa place ici, dans votre bureau _professoral,_ insista-t-elle, en se forçant à le regarder.

Elle voyait l'évidence maintenant. Elle était sa fille, quand il devait être un père. Et il était un père, seulement lorsqu'elle ne se comportait pas comme il le souhaitait. Il venait de l'admettre ! Elle n'aurait jamais de père, si elle était une petite fille modèle. Et cette perspective commençait à l'enjouer.

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir davantage, le professeur Rogue se leva rapidement. On aurait pu s'attendre à entendre son fauteuil crissait contre le sol, mais il n'en fut rien. Il attrapa Artémia par le col de sa chemise, une nouvelle fois, et la porta presque vers une autre porte. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et la porte se dévérouilla. Il lâcha sa fille et la poussa à l'intérieur. Elle observa la pièce. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie et étrangement, cela la rassurait. Elle se sentait, soudainement, plus confiante dans ce lieu où elle pouvait s'exprimer librement. Ici, il était son père. Ici, il ne pouvait pas la mettre en retenue.

\- Maintenant, je vous ordonne de me dire la vérité, claqua sa langue.

Il était debout devant elle, la dominant par sa taille, ses mains jointes derrière son dos, et son visage seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune offert par la fenêtre enchantée. Il faisait peur, ainsi, à moitié dans l'ombre, à moitié dans la lumière.

\- Je dis la vérité, s'entêta-t-elle, en reculant d'un pas.

Il avança et attrapa son visage dans ses grandes mains, avant de se baisser à sa hauteur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait d'aussi près. Elle avait presque envie de le toucher, de passer le bout de ses doigts sur son visage cireux et fatigué. Même ses yeux noirs ne la décourageaient pas. Elle se perdit dans leur contemplation, ses iris qui semblaient être noirs, vides et désespérés étaient le siège d'une multitude de reflet. Il avait les yeux marrons, mais si foncé qu'on ne discernait pas la différence. Son regard était intense mais à son image, comme l'homme raffiné et mystérieux qu'il demeurait. Il chuchota un mot qu'elle ne comprit pas et un sentiment étrange l'envahissait. Elle avait l'impression d'être aspirée dans son propre corps, que ses yeux se retournaient vers son cerveau. Ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était seulement étrange, inconfortable. Il faisait sombre. Non, il faisait nuit. Elle ne voyait plus rien, et ne ressentait plus les mains fortes de son père sur ses joues. Elle ne le voyait plus, non plus. Mais pourtant, elle sentait sa présence. Il n'était pas à côté d'elle, ou devant elle, elle ne le sentait pas physiquement, mais elle savait qu'il se trouvait avec elle où qu'elle soit. Elle avait mal à la tête, soudainement, comme si quelqu'un poussait sur ses os du crâne pour sortir de sa tête. Elle ne voyait toujours rien. Il faisait sombre et lourd, comme les journées d'orage. Quand elle pensa enfin à crier à cause de la douleur, elle se retrouva à nouveau devant son père. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, si ce n'est qu'il la tenait plus fermement. Elle se sentit vaciller, et presque nauséeuse et pendant un instant, elle était soulagée que son père la soutienne. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il la lâcha et recula de deux pas tout en la toisant. Elle tituba légèrement avant de s'assoir sur la première chaise. Le visage de son père n'est pas expressif, mais il n'était pas indifférent. Severus Rogue était surpris, horrifié peut-être même. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que de minuscules fentes qui l'analysaient, tandis que ses sourcils formaient un V si profond que son front en était ridé. Il ne paraissait plus énervé, son regard ne brûlait plus. Mais il était étonné et intrigué. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pendant quelques instants, elle pensa que c'était elle qui avait éteint les lumières et provoqué son propre mal-être mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle précautionneusement.

Il ne changea pas d'expression lorsqu'il lui répondit.

\- Vous avez fait un petit malaise, mentit-il.

Comment pouvait-il admettre la vérité ? Comment devait-il expliquer à sa fille que sous la colère, il s'était forcé dans son esprit ? C'était, à nouveau, la preuve qu'il n'était pas et ne serait jamais un bon père. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait les limites de son droit et il venait d'envahir l'intimité de sa fille. Pour autant, à cet instant, il ne pensait pas à ça. Non, ce qui l'horrifiait, ce qui l'étonnait, c'était sa fille. Elle n'avait que douze ans, mais elle l'avait enfermé dans sa petite tête. Elle l'avait piégé dans une pièce sombre, sans faille, sans défaut. Elle avait douze ans, mais elle était occlumens de nature. C'était rare. Exceptionnellement rare. Lui-même était prédisposé à l'apprentissage de cette discipline, mais il ne l'avait maîtrisé qu'avec un sérieux entraînement. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute. Artémia ne pouvait décidément pas avoir appris cet art par elle-même. De plus, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa tentative d'intrusion. Elle avait un don, tout simplement. Un don qui l'empêchait de découvrir les secrets de sa fille.

\- Oh, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle reprit petit à petit conscience de la réalité et examina son père. Il la regardait toujours étrangement et elle se demandait si c'était un bon signe. Elle ne parla pas, et s'efforça à ne pas bouger avant qu'il ne le fasse. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à se fixer pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler d'une voix neutre, presque fatiguée.

\- Sortez. Vous m'écrirez cinquante bonnes raisons de ne pas mentir à son père pour le jour après demain.

Artémia fronça les sourcils, trouvant étonnant que son père n'insiste pas davantage. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à baisser les bras pour une chose si infime. Il était toujours déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Peu importe la façon de s'y prendre. Mais la jeune fille n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle fixa son père, un court instant, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien compris. Il n'avait pas bougé et ne bougeait pas, son regard confus toujours sur elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un second avant de se retourner et de s'échapper par la porte de leurs appartements, sans un dernier regard. La porte claqua et disparut ensuite derrière le serpent en pierre. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir froid et sombre des cachots. Elle avança rapidement, courant presque, se sentant soudainement à l'étroit ainsi sous terre. Elle découvrit les escaliers et les gravit très rapidement. Enfin, elle se tenait devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, transpirante, le souffle court et le cœur pesant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait penser de son père, et tandis qu'elle donnait le mot de passe au tableau, elle conclut finalement, que c'était sa manière de la torturer, une nouvelle fois.

Artémia n'avait pas cru qu'après ça les choses auraient été différentes. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'enfonça dans la Salle Commune, elle fut surprise de découvrir Hermione assis aux côtés de Ron et de Harry.

La petite fille brune lui fit un grand signe de la main, tandis que le garçon au cheveux noir lui sourit timidement. Elle avança, timide, tandis qu'Hermione tira sur sa main pour qu'elle s'assoit au sol, comme eux. Harry lui tendit une assiette remplie de nombreux mets. La vue du plateau suffisait à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche.

\- Merci, je ne pouvais rêver de mieux !

Elle attrapa l'assiette, alors qu'un silence inconfortable s'installa dans le petit groupe. Artémia était consciente qu'elle en était la cause et que tous ne désiraient qu'une seule chose : Savoir ce que lui avait fait son père. Elle décida de satisfaire son estomac qui lui criait de tout avaler avant de satisfaire leur curiosité. Lorsqu'elle eut avalé un peu de poulet, de légume, de jus de citrouille et une part de gâteau. Elle posa son assiette à côté d'elle et elle disparut aussitôt. Elle regarda Hermione qui l'étudier de ses petits yeux bruns comme si elle passait au détecteur puis elle se tourna vers Harry. Il n'était pas plus discret avec ses yeux verts inquisiteurs qui brillaient par leurs nervosités. Puis il y avait Ron. Il semblait, lui aussi, désireux de connaître la vérité, mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer, alors que son regard brûlait d'une méfiance incommensurable.

Soudainement, elle se demanda comment elle devait aborder son père, en présence des deux garçons et ce qu'Hermione avait pu leur dire. Puis ne supportant plus d'être ainsi épiée, elle ne réfléchit pas davantage à utiliser la subtilité.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais comment m'a puni mon père pour ne pas lui dire la vérité ! Lança-t-elle.

Ron fut le premier à réagir. Ses grands yeux s'ouvrirent davantage alors qu'il lui demanda.

\- Tu n'as pas tout raconté ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas une balance, s'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Je vous l'avais bien dit ! S'obstina Hermione, en souriant à son amie. Il t'a encore mis en retenue ?

Artémia secoua la tête négativement.

\- Récurer des chaudrons ? Tenta Harry qui semblait légèrement plus détendu maintenant.

\- Non plus. Soyez originaux, indiqua-t-elle.

\- Pendue par les pieds dans les cachots ? Demanda Ron alors que son visage perdait toute couleur en imaginant la scène.

Mia tourna la tête vers le rouquin, l'observant comme s'il venait lui-même d'avouer le pire crime possible.

\- Euuuh, non. Original, pas barbare.

\- Alors quoi ? Répéta-t-il, mauvais, n'ayant pas apprécié d'être jugé ainsi par la fille du pire professeur de l'école.

\- Je dois lui rendre un parchemin pour après demain avec cinquante bonnes raisons de ne pas mentir à son père. Complètement stupide ! S'énerva-t-elle subitement, réalisant la stupidité de sa tâche.

\- C'est tout ? S'exclama Ron. C'est bien parce que tu es sa fille !

Artémia regarda le garçon, méprisante, alors que le sang montait à son visage.

\- Je te rappelle que tu n'as rien eu. Ceci est une punition supplémentaire. Donc non, c'est parce que je suis sa fille que j'ai ça en plus ! Il ne me fait pas une faveur, là !

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, tout en essayant de capter le regard de son ami à lunettes. Mais il la regardait, la comprenant brusquement. Elle était comme lui dans un sens. Rogue était injuste avec elle, comme il était avec lui, pour aucune raison apparente, à part son nom de famille. Et étrangement, il comprenait le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour son père.

\- Pour une fois, il n'a pas été trop sévère, ajouta Hermione qui observait son amie avec tendresse.

La jeune fille hocha les épaules et ne répondit pas, tandis que Harry commença à lui faire la discussion. Ils ne discutaient de rien en particulier, ils faisaient simplement connaissances. C'est comme ça qu'elle apprit qu'il vivait avec sa tante et qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit un sorcier. Il confessa être ravi mais effrayé à l'idée du prochain match de Quidditch, mais qu'il appréciait la liberté de voler sur son balai. Ron lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes quand Harry commença à raconter ses entraînements, le Survivant grimaça et se tourna vers le rouquin.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est la fille de Rogue ! Annonça-t-il en pointant la jeune fille du doigt, comme s'il lui faisait part d'une grande découverte.

\- Manifestement, répondit calmement Artémia.

Elle voyait bien dans les yeux du garçon qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était d'ailleurs encore un des seuls à la regarder ainsi dans sa maison maintenant. Les élèves avaient appris qu'ils devaient lui laisser sa chance de montrer qui elle était.

\- Elle parle même comme lui !

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'animosité qu'il montrait.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu lui révèles les secrets de notre équipe ! Son père est le Directeur de Serpentard. Elle va aller tout lui rapporter comme la petite Serpentarde qu'elle est au fond d'elle ! Cracha-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas comme mon père ! S'indigna-t-elle, un peu trop fort.

Quelques élèves se retournèrent vers le petit groupe, et certains laissèrent leurs oreilles traînaient pour collecter la moindre information.

\- Artémia ressemble à Rogue, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est comme lui ! Sinon, elle ne nous parlerait pas ! Puis tu n'es pas comme tes frères, non plus, déclara Harry.

La jeune fille sentit une chaleur enveloppait son corps alors qu'Harry la défendait. Elle lui sourit timidement, pour le remercier.

\- Mais on est dans la même maison quand même ! Se fâcha le roux. C'est suspect qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard !

Mia soupira, lasse de répéter sans cesse la même chose.

\- J'avais une mère aussi, Ronald et elle était à Serdaigle...

Ron croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ignorant l'argument de la jeune fille. Hermione, à son tour, raisonna le garçon.

\- Les jumelles Patil ne sont pas ensemble, ça ne veut rien dire.

Artémia encadra son amie de ses mains, tout en regardant le rouquin comme si elle lui disait : Ah tu vois !

\- Quand même ! Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à son père ! On fait tous ça ! Argumenta-t-il à nouveau.

Mia ne répondit pas aussitôt, réfléchissant aux paroles du garçon. Il avait probablement raison. S'il suffisait qu'elle fasse ce que son père voulait d'elle pour qu'ils s'entendent bien, elle ferait sûrement tout pour lui plaire. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle essayait de faire ces derniers temps, sans résultat, évidemment.

\- Peut-être, oui, admit-elle.

Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, encore une fois, surpris par la confession de la fille du professeur. Il se tourna vers le garçon aux cheveux noirs puis vers la jeune fille.

\- Ah ! Tu vois Harry, elle l'admet !

\- Mais je ne trahirais pas mes amis pour mon père, ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Le visage du rouquin se tordit d'un tic alors qu'il soupira.

\- C'est ce que tous les Serpentards diraient !

Artémia leva les yeux au ciel, tout en haussa les épaules. Ron était décidé à ne pas la croire digne de confiance, quoiqu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle espérait simplement qu'Harry lui laisserai sa chance. Elle ne répondit pas, et baissa les yeux vers le sol, tandis qu'elle rapprochait ses genoux à sa poitrine. Elle avait l'air vulnérable ainsi, fragile, presque brisée ou brisable. Harry l'observait doucement, et il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Etrangement, dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune fille, il l'avait trouvé intéressante. Intéressante et mystérieuse, mais pas cruelle comme son père. Elle n'était pas comme son père, il en était presque sûr.

\- Alors cinquante raisons de ne pas mentir à son père ? Hmmm... Parce que ce n'est pas bien ? Essaya Harry.

Ron regarda le Survivant, horrifié, comme s'il avait un gros bouton qui clignotait sur le front.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je l'aide avec sa punition. C'est en partie de notre faute si elle doit le faire, expliqua le garçon à la cicatrice.

\- Et elles ne seraient plus en vie, si nous n'étions pas intervenus, claqua Ron, amer.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Harry avait été son premier ami à Poudlard, et lui avait été le premier ami d'Harry. Hermione et Artémia ne pouvait pas arriver soudainement et s'emparer de son ami. Hermione était trop autoritaire et Artémia était la fille de Rogue. Elles ne pouvaient pas être leurs amis.

\- Mais si tu n'avais pas insulté Hermione, elle n'aurait pas été dans les toilettes...

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire. Artémia en profita pour récupérer une plume et un parchemin vierge dans le sac d'Hermione.

\- Donc raison n°1 : Parce que ce n'est pas bien, écrit la jeune fille, ignorant les regards mauvais de Ron.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'y habituer et que peut-être, au bout d'un certain temps, il comprendrait de lui-même qu'elle était comme lui, comme Harry et comme Hermione, une enfant complètement normale.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu léger ? Reprit Hermione avec sa voix la plus dictatoriale.

\- Il me faut cinquante raisons, pas une dissertation, Hermione. Donc raison n°2... Pour ne pas avoir un long nez comme Pinnochio ? S'amusa Artémia, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry explosa de rire, tandis qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils, clairement scandalisée tandis que Ron ne semblait pas comprendre la référence.

\- Artémia ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser à écrire ça et le rendre au professeur Rogue !

\- Pi..qui ?

\- Pinocchio, Ron. Le personnage d'un conte moldu qui avait le nez qui s'allongeait dès qu'il mentait, expliqua Harry.

\- Hermione, lâche toi un peu. Mon père aurait bien besoin de sourire un peu !

L'idée de tourner sa punition en une série de blague rendait la tâche beaucoup plus intéressante aux yeux des garçons, alors qu'Hermione marmonnait quelque chose comme : _Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée._ Mais Artémia venait de comprendre une chose, il était plus simple d'aller à l'encontre de son père. Elle y gagnait de l'attention et des amis.

\- Raison n°3 : ça l'empêche de contrôler toute ma vie. Raison n°4 : Parce qu'il ne sait pas mentir aussi bien. Raison n°5 : Parce que ça montre que c'est un mauvais père. Raison n°6... cita Artémia, sans même réfléchir, laissant sa colère et sa douleur parlait à sa place. Les garçons la regardaient d'abord stupéfié, puis amusé et enfin ils cherchèrent à leur tour des raisons. Hermione, au contraire, ne trouvait pas ce jeu amusant et elle était certaine que le professeur Rogue n'apprécierait pas la blague dites inoffensive.

\- Parce que c'est un manque de respect, continua Hermione, déterminée à laisser place à quelques raisons valables.

Artémia leva la tête de son parchemin et regarda son amie, tout en arquant un sourcil.

\- Si tu veux, Miss Rabat-joie.

\- N°7 : Parce que crier au loup, c'est fatiguant.

\- Bien joué Harry ! Rigola la jeune fille, alors que Ron fronçait une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

\- Raison n°8 : Ça nous permet de prendre nos responsabilités, déclara Hermione, toujours sérieuse.

\- Parce qu'une faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée ?

Artémia hocha la tête, marquant de son écriture élégante les arguments que lui disaient ses amis. Parfois, ils argumentaient un peu, parfois ils se racontaient une ou deux histoires de leurs jeunesses. Puis lorsque cinquante raisons recouvraient le parchemin, ils continuèrent à faire connaissance et à parler de tout et de rien. Même Ron semblait plus confortable avec la fille aux yeux bleus. Ils n'en étaient pas conscients, mais à eux quatre, ils représentaient la Sagesse même. Ils étaient les quatre éléments. Hermione était la Terre, celle qui nous porte, l'exemple. Elle était la base de tout, sans elle, il n'y avait pas de vie. Ron était le feu, pas seulement pour ses cheveux, mais par sa jovialité et son indocilité. Il était l'énergie, celui qui transforme le monde. Harry était l'air. Il était le souffle de la vie, l'espoir. Personne ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Et Artémia était l'eau, celle qui abreuve. Elle était un flux permanent qui s'adaptait à toutes les formes sans jamais les contrarier. Elle était l'eau, celle qui érodait la roche et qui étouffait le feu. Elle transperçait même l'air de ses gouttes. Ils formaient les Quatre éléments, et ensemble, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils changeraient le monde.


End file.
